Relación de Intereses
by OneMinuteBack
Summary: Harry no es feliz con su novio, desea terminar con su relación, pero no sabe cómo hacerlo. Así que decide aplicar eso de: "Si no puedes dejar a tu novio, haz que él te deje a ti". Lo que no esperaba era que Draco Malfoy estuviese en esa ecuación. [Drarry / Harco]
1. El plan

_Disclaimer_ _: El universo de Harry Potter, su historia, así como todos sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Está historia está escrita sin ningún fin lucrativo_.

* * *

Prólogo

 **El plan**

Terminó el informe de su último caso, enrolló el pergamino y le dio dos golpecitos con su varita, haciendo que este volase hacia la oficina de su jefe. Estiró los brazos, desperezándose, notando el agradable pinchazo que daban sus músculos al destensarse. Dio la vuelta sobre su asiento, clavando la vista en Neville.

— ¿Vamos a almorzar?

— Un minuto —Harry lo vio hacer exactamente lo mismo que él había hecho segundos antes, para luego soltar un suspiro relajado—. Listo, ¿vamos?

Ambos caminaron por los pasillos del Ministerio, dirigiéndose hacia la cafetería, donde Ron se les había adelantado para guardarles sitio.

— ¿Has conseguido cerrar el caso de Gellert?

El moreno bufó, mientras entraban en el ascensor.

— Sí. Al final resultó que su mujer no había desaparecido, sino que se había fugado con su amante.

Neville le miró asombrado durante un momento, con las cejas alzadas y un indicio de sonrisa incrédula. No podía culparlo, él también se había sorprendido al enterarse.

— Madre mía.

Salieron del ascensor, entrando en la abarrotada cafetería. Distinguir el cabello rojo de Ron era bastante fácil, así que pronto lo encontraron sentado en una de las mesas del fondo, con cuatro cafés y un montón de bollos sobre esta.

— Menos mal, ya creí que iba a morirme de hambre.

Harry y Neville compartieron una mirada burlona, antes de sentarse y elegir cada uno un café.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido el día?

— Un aburrimiento —farfulló el pelirrojo mientras se metía un bollito en la boca—. Esta semana he pasado más tiempo sentado que otra cosa.

— Bueno, no todos los días vas a batirte en duelo con alguien.

— Yo la verdad es que prefiero estos días en los que estás tranquilo —admitió Neville.

— Pues a mi no me gustan. Es un asco estar todo el día en la oficina.

— Oh, pobrecitos Aurores —dijo Seamus, con voz de fingido pesar—, que se aburren por estar sentados dos días seguidos. ¿Sabes qué es un autentica mierda? Trabajar en el Oficina de Realojamiento de Elfos Domésticos —respondió, señalándose a sí mismo, mientras se sentaba con ellos y cogía el único café que quedaba.

Harry disimuló su sonrisa tras su vaso.

A Ron, Neville y a él no les había costado nada entrar en el cuerpo de Aurores. Eran héroes de guerra. Podían pedir lo que quisieran, que el Ministerio se lo daría en bandeja de plata. Ni si quiera tuvieron que pasar por ningún entrenamiento, directamente les pusieron una mesa con su nombre en la Oficina de Aurores, una insignia y su licencia.

Seamus, en cambio, había terminado sus estudios y había postulado para entrar en el Cuartel General de la Liga de Quidditch de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda. Hasta que se cruzó con Evoni Clark, una chica que trabajaba en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. Entonces decidió que el Quidditch podía esperar.

— ¿Lo bueno de todo esto? —dijo el irlandés con una sonrisa insinuante—: que Ebony ha aceptado tener una cita conmigo.

— ¿Y ese milagro? —se burló Ron.

— Mi implacable perseverancia.

Neville y él soltaron una carcajada.

— Después de dos años tras ella, lo tuyo no es perseverancia, es acoso —pinchó Harry, ganándose un golpe en el brazo por parte de su amigo.

— No todos tenemos un novio maravilloso como el tuyo.

El moreno sonrió sin ganas, asintiendo con la cabeza.

— Ya.

Sus amigos se quedaron en silencio, compartieron una mirada entre ellos y luego clavaron sus ojos en él.

— ¿Todo va bien con Adam?

— Sí.

— ¿Seguro? —insistió Neville.

— Sí, no sé... Es que todo va _demasiado_ bien —se quejó, removiéndose en su silla.

— ¿Y eso es malo? —cuestionó el pelirrojo.

— No es malo, es solo que Adam es tan conformista —expresó—. Todo le parece bien, si le pregunto por algo él solo dice: _"Como quieras Harry. A mi me da igual" ._ Siempre tengo que decidir yo las cosas.

— ¿De qué te quejas? Ojalá yo tuviera una novia que me dejase hacer lo que quisiera.

Harry rodó los ojos ante el comentario de Seamus.

— Me quejo porque eso no es una relación, si no puedo contar con su opinión. Es igual que cuando viajamos a Paris por nuestro tercer aniversario —explicó en un bufido—. Fuimos allí porque yo quise, y cuando llegamos me enteré que a Adam ni si quiera le gusta Francia, pero no me lo dijo para que no me lo tomase mal. Ni que fuera un jodido ogro.

Soltó una gran exhalación cuando terminó de hablar. Casi podía notar que se había quitado un peso de encima al decir todo lo que pensaba en voz alta. Llevaba ya meses dándole vueltas al asunto, pero hasta entonces no había querido decir nada porque pensaba que tal vez solo era un pensamiento fugaz. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que su manera de pensar era definitiva.

— Lo que le pasa a Harry es que le gusta que le den caña, y Adam es un café descafeinado —opinó Seamus con voz burlona.

— ¿Has hablado con él? —preguntó Neville, ignorando al otro.

Resopló, bebiendo de su café.

— ¿Para qué? Si lo único que me va a decir es: _"Esta bien, Harry. Como quieras"_

— ¿Vas a dejarle entonces?

Esa era un posibilidad que se le pasaba más veces por la mente de las que debería. Una parte de él quería terminar su relación con Adam porque se sentía lastrado a su lado. Era como si tuvieran ritmos de vida diferentes. Pero había otra parte, que no podía dejarle. Adam era un buen chico, y le había dado más de tres años de su vida. No quería romperle el corazón.

— No lo sé. Siento que él depende de mi, y no quiero dejarle y que él de repente se encuentre solo.

Hubo un silencio en la mesa, antes de que Seamus hablase.

— Hombre, hay una solución factible a eso.

— ¿Cual?

— Haz que te deje.

— ¿Qué?

— Eso —instó el irlandés—. Tú no quieres dejarle, entonces haz que él te deje, así conseguirás lo que quieres sin sentirte culpable.

— ¿Y cómo voy a conseguir tal cosa?.

El chico le miró como si fuese obtuso.

— Haciendo que alguien se cruce en la vida de Adam.

— Debes estar bromeando —replicó Neville con incredulidad.

Harry lo reflexionó.

No era un mal plan. De hecho era un bastante factible, porque si Adam se enamoraba de otra persona, el no sentiría ningún remordimiento por terminar la relación, ya que su novio tendría la compañía de alguien, y no se sentiría tan atado a Harry.

— Es un opción —comentó.

— Debes estar bromeando —resopló Neville.

— La cuestión es dónde vas a encontrar a alguien que esté dispuesto a quitarte al novio.

Asintió a lo dicho por Ron. Eso era un gran inconveniente.

A su lado, Seamus sonrió como el gato de Cheshire.

— Tengo lo que buscas —dijo, dándose le vuelta para coger El Profeta de una de las mesas de atrás. Luego plantó el periódico frente a él, abierto en la sección de anuncios, apuntando a uno en particular.

— MagicMeet —leyó en voz alta—. ¿Estás solo? ¿Te sientes vacío? ¿Necesitas impresionar a alguien en la próxima cena de navidad y no tienes con quién hacerlo? ¿Tus padres te presionan para que encuentres pareja? ¡Tenemos a alguien para ti!. Siempre hay un roto para un descosido y nosotros nos encargamos de encontrarlo. Solo tienes que visitarnos, dejarnos tus preferencias, y encontraremos a alguien que pueda hacerte compañía en esos momentos. Puedes encontrarnos en el número 192a del Callejón Diagon.

Harry leyó el anuncio tres veces más, intentando averiguar si lo que había entendido era realmente lo que creía.

— ¿Prostituyen gente? —preguntó Ron.

Sí, esa también era la conclusión a la que él había llegado.

— No la prostituyen porque no tienen sexo. O bueno, eso es lo que me he escuchado, no es como si yo hubiera ido allí para nada.

Los tres entornaron los ojos hacia Seamus.

— ¿Y qué más has escuchado? —cuestionó Neville con sarcasmo.

— Se trata de una relación mutuamente beneficiosa. Tú vas allí, les dices para qué necesitas la compañía de alguien y lo que buscas, y ellos encuentran al candidato o candidata perfecto para ti. Normalmente la gente lo utiliza en eventos especiales, durante un día o dos.

— ¿Y a cambio?

— Pues les pagas, obviamente.

— Eso es prostitución —reiteró Neville.

— No encontrarás nada mejor —aseguró el irlandés —. ¿A quién vas a encontrar que no se asuste cuando le digas: _"Oye, quiero que te ligues a mi novio para poder quitármelo de encima"_

— Tiene un punto —apoyó Ron—. Seguramente esa gente habrá visto de todo.

— No les hagas caso, Harry. Solo deberías ser sincero con Adam. Contratar a alguien para que lo enamore no solucionará nada, porque al fin y al cabo es un romance de mentira.

El moreno asintió a lo dicho por Neville, dejando el periódico a un lado.

— Tienes razón. Hacer eso sería contraproducente.

Aun así, estuvo todo el día dándole vueltas al asunto.

Cuando llegó a su apartamento, encontró a su novio sentado en el sofá viendo la tele que había adaptado para que funcionase con magia. Era un piso pequeño y funcional. Ninguno de los dos pasaba mucho tiempo allí, Harry por su trabajo como Auror y Adam porque trabajaba en una editorial que también le absorbía bastante. Harry había tomado la decisión de mudarse juntos, y había decidido en qué apartamento vivir. Adam solo había estado de acuerdo.

— Has llegado pronto hoy —saludó el chico con una sonrisa.

Adam tenía el cabello rizado y de color castaño, sus ojos eran marrones claros, tenía una sonrisa bonita y un hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda que en momentos atrás a Harry le había encantado besar.

— ¿Qué te apetece cenar hoy?

— Lo que quieras.

El moreno resopló por lo bajo ante la respuesta.

Meses atrás no le habría importado, habría sonreído y lo habría dejado pasar. Pero en ese momento, ese tipo de respuestas le agobiaba.

Había conocido a Adam poco después de que la guerra terminase. Se habían conocido por casualidad, en la heladería Florean Fortescue donde Adam trabajaba en aquel momento. Se había hecho amigos y habían tardado dos años enteros en confesarse el uno al otro. En aquel entonces, Harry había pensado que ese chico era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado en la vida, porque él necesitaba tranquilidad. Llevaba toda su vida viviendo a carreras, luchando por su vida año tras año, y se había cansado de eso. Adam le daba una paz que no había sabido encontrar.

Pero ahora era diferente. Harry ya había encauzado su vida, ya había podido poner sus pensamientos en orden. Ya nadie amenazaba con matarle continuamente. Así que ese sosiego que Adam le producía se había convertido en una apatía que le disgustaba. Sentía que llevaba el peso de toda la relación a sus espaldas.

Necesitaba vivir. No había podido ser un adolescente normal. Tenía veintitrés años y quería vivir plenamente su vida, con alguien que le apoyase y le contradijese si fuera necesario. Una persona que no simplemente se dedicase a sentir a todo lo que él dijese. Le ponía nervioso el conformismo de Adam, como si su vida ya fuera lo suficientemente buena, como si no tuviera ninguna aspiración. Sí, su vida en general era buena, pero siempre se podía mejorar ¿verdad?.

Aun así, Harry le quería

Por eso se encontraba en una encrucijada. Sabía que ya no era amor lo que sentía, pero le tenía un aprecio especial a su novio. Se sentía en el deber moral de estar con él, porque Adam estaba solo. Sus padres y su hermana se había ido a vivir a Estados Unidos hacía bastante tiempo, y él se había quedado en Inglaterra para cuidar de su abuela, la cual había fallecido poco antes de que ellos iniciasen su relación. Entonces Adam se había apoyado en él, había pasado una etapa de depresión bastante dura, y sabía que la soledad era un tema difícil para Adam.

Él, al fin y al cabo, lo entendía mejor que nadie, después de haber crecido sin familia.

Por eso, el plan de Seamus no era para nada malo.

Si Adam se fijaba en otra persona, tal vez no dependería tanto de él, y no le dolería tanto su ruptura.

— ¿Estás bien?

Parpadeó, mirando a su novio, quien estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

— Sí.

— Llevas quince minutos con la nevera abierta.

Harry miró la escena, dandose cuenta de que tenía razón.

— Es que no sabía si elegir pollo o ternera —Adam se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa—. ¿No te apetece nada en especial?

— Me da igual.

 _Claro_ , pensó con resignación.

Ni si quiera sabía porqué seguía intentando que su novio le respondiera algo claro por una vez.

— Ternera será, entonces.

— Bien.

Con un suspiro, recordó el anuncio que había le había enseñado Seamus.

Tenía que hacer algo, terminar con eso, y en ese momento el plan de su amigo era su mejor opción.

* * *

 _¡Hooooooooooooola gentecilla!_

 _Pues ya estoy aquí, una vez más, con una historia nueva._

 _En realidad, esto no era lo que tenía pensado publicar. Llevaba tiempo con una historia en la cabeza, en plan SugarDaddy y todo eso. Pero, como siempre antes de publicar algo nuevo, me asaltaron las dudas, y pensé que era un tema muy cliché,_ — _que obviamente no está mal, porque lo cliché siempre mola bastante_ — _, y quería hacer algo diferente, así que se me ocurrió esto a última hora._

 _Y aquí estamos._

 _No sé si podré actualizar muy seguido, porque como he dicho, es una historia que se me ha ocurrido de la nada, así que no tengo una trama estructurada en mi cabeza todavía, y a partir de mañana empiezo a trabajar,_ — _como la gente normal_ — _así que, aunque quiero actualizar al menos semanalmente, no sé si podré conseguirlo, pero lo intentaré._

 _Y nada, espero que este pequeño prologo os haya dejado con ganas de leer más_

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_


	2. El acompañante

Capítulo Uno

 **El acompañante**

El número 192a del Callejón Diagon era... inexistente.

Había un número 192 pero era una pequeña librería en la que nunca se había fijado, ubicada entre una tienda de túnicas y una de zapatos. Ni rastro de MagicMeet.

Harry se echó un _glamour_ encima de proporciones épicas, y entró en la librería. Nada más pasar por la puerta, le entró un ataque de tos. Había toneladas de polvo ahí dentro. Caminó por un estrecho pasillo, entre paredes de libros amontonados sin cuidado a ambos lados. Después de lo que a él le parecieron años, consiguió llegar a un mostrador de madera antigua, donde un hombre mayor dormitaba en una silla.

— Perdone —llamó. El hombre roncó fuertemente— ¡Perdone!

El anciano se sobresaltó graciosamente, casi cayendo de la silla. Miró a Harry como si fuese un fantasma.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Sabe dónde está el número 192a? —cuestionó. Le daba demasiado reparo pronunciar el nombre del negocio, aunque fuese con un _glamour_ y nadie pudiera reconocerle.

— Tiene que llamar al timbre.

— ¿Disculpe?

— El timbre que hay en la pared —repitió el hombre.

Harry lo miró sin entender.

— ¿Qué timbre?

— En la pared, décima fila empezando por el suelo, tercer adoquín desde la derecha.

— Vale —respondió, no muy seguro—. Gracias.

Se dio la vuelta, volviendo a atravesar el desastroso pasillo, ahogándose otra vez en el proceso. Estaba seguro de que sus pulmones se resentirían después de eso.

Cuando consiguió salir a la calle, miró la fachada de la librería. Estaba seguro de que no había ningún timbre, pero no le costaba nada comprobarlo. Contó las diez filas desde abajo, y miró el tercer adoquín de la derecha y...allí estaba el timbre.

Harry frunció el ceño, pensando en lo raro que era todo eso, mientras se acercaba a la pared.

El timbre no era más que un pequeño botón de color rosa, tan pequeño como la yema de su dedo meñique. Encima de él habían unas diminutas letras doradas que ponían: _MagicMeet._

Apretó el pequeño botón. Durante los tres primeros segundos, no pasó nada. De repente, la librería y la tienda de ropa se separaron, dejando ver otra tienda entre medio. Imaginó que era MagicMeet, aunque no tenía ningún cartel identificador. Por un momento miró hacia un lado y otro de la calle, pero no parecía que ningún transeúnte estuviera viendo lo mismo que Harry, y se preguntó que clase de hechizo tenía la tienda en él.

La pared del local era de un mármol rosa pálido brillante, con pequeñas vetas doradas que parecían danzar. No tenía cristaleras, supuso que porque no las necesitaban, ya que no había nada que exponer allí. Lo único que había era un puerta del mismo color que la pared, con un pomo en forma de frasco de _Amortentia_ , que expulsaba burbujas en forma de corazón.

Respiró hondo antes de entrar.

El interior era tan extraño como el exterior. Debían haber al menos cien metros cuadrados de superficie, tanto el suelo como el techo y las paredes eran del mismo mármol que el de la fachada. En el centro, había un escritorio blanco, y una mujer sentada detrás.

Se acercó con lentitud. Extrañamente, sus pasos no resonaron como creyó que harían. Cuando llegó al escritorio, se encontró con una mujer de mediana edad, con el cabello negro y rizado, cardado en un alto moño negro. Llevaba puestas descuidadamente unas gafas sobre el puente de su nariz, sus ojos eran completamente negros, tenía un lunar justo sobre el labio superior y masticaba chicle de color fucsia.

— ¿En que pedo ayudarle? —preguntó con voz desganada. Su mano derecho jugueteaba con una pluma para escribir.

— He venido a solicitar información —dijo. Primero quería enterarse exactamente en qué consistía ese negocio, y luego ya vería qué hacer.

— Pues le informo que hoy es veinte de Junio, hay veintiocho grados, parcialmente soleado, y que mi gato se ha escapado esta mañana. ¿Algo más?

Harry intentó darse paciencia a sí mismo.

— Quiero información sobre los servicios que prestan.

La mujer alzó una ceja, y le escrutó sobre sus gafas.

— Quiere un acompañante —afirmó.

— Quiero saber en qué consiste tener un acompañante.

— ¿Usted qué cree? —replicó ella, como si le estuviera preguntando a un niño cuánto eran dos más dos.

Él nunca se había caracterizado por su paciencia, y presintió que no iba a salir nunca de esa conversación sin sentido.

— Mi mente de Auror cree que tal vez sea un negocio de prostitución, trata de blancas y tráfico de personas. Pero solo es una suposición. ¿Qué me dice usted?

La mujer sonrió. Su tono de voz se dulcificó al instante.

— Oh, ¿es usted Auror? Déjeme decirles que hacen una labor encomiable en esta ciudad.

— Y disculpe mi tono. Es que hoy he ido a la peluquería, y los gases de la poción fijadora me han dejado con un dolor de cabeza insoportable —explicó exageradamente amable.

— Claro —contestó secamente.

— En MagicMeet nos encargamos de realizar relaciones mutuamente beneficiosas.

— ¿A qué se refiere exactamente?

— A que, por ejemplo, usted va a asistir a una boda, y quiere impresionar a todo el mundo, pero no tiene con quién ir. Pues usted viene aquí, nos indica sus preferencias y nosotros nos encargamos de encontrarle al acompañante perfecto para la ocasión.

— ¿Qué hay que dar a cambio?

— A nosotros, dos cientos galeones por la tasación. El precio con su acompañante lo tiene que negociar usted.

— ¿Y ya está?

— Por supuesto.

— Y si quisiera, ¿podría alquilar a alguien para situaciones eventuales?

— Bueno, nosotros no somos un restaurante a la carta. Tenemos una política de privacidad muy estricta, así que la elección de su acompañante es anónima y de nuestra elección. Puede hacer encargos eventuales, pero nada le asegura que podrá disponer del mismo acompañante todas las veces.

Genial. Iba a tener que pagarle a un chico durante meses enteros hasta que este conquistase a Adam.

— ¿Desea hacer algún encargo?

Harry lo pensó durante unos instantes. La duda cruzó por su mente. Sabía que eso no era del todo correcto, pero tampoco sabía qué otra cosa hacer. No podía seguir en esa situación.

— Sí —contestó, seguro.

— Bien. ¿Hombre o mujer?

— Hombre.

— ¿Preferencias?

Dejó caer un suspiro. Por un momento no supo qué decir, pero luego recordó que cuando Adam y él eran amigos, el chico le había confesado que le gustaban los rubios, lo cual era extraño, porque Harry era la persona menos rubia de la faz de la Tierra.

— Rubio.

La mujer le miró de soslayo.

— ¿Nada más?

— ¿Puedo pedir lo que quiera?

— Puede pedir hasta un unicornio —contestó, con su tono mordaz de vuelta—, pero nada le garantiza que se lo consigamos.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

— Rubio, ojos claros, delgado. Amable, simpático, inteligente...

— ¿Edad?

— Entre veintidós y veinticuatro.

— Es decir, veintitrés —afirmó ella— ¿Alguna preferencia para los momentos íntimos?

— ¿Perdón?

— Nosotros disponemos de algunos acompañantes más... liberales que otros. No me malinterprete —se apresuró a añadir—, nosotros no obligamos a nadie a tener sexo. No somos un prostíbulo. Pero si un acompañante decide tener sexo con su cliente, nosotros no se lo vamos a prohibir.

— ¿También cobran por cada polvo? —cuestionó con sátira.

— Por su puesto que no —negó ella exageradamente—. Nosotros solo nos encargamos de juntar a aquellos que necesitan compañía, con los que necesitan ingresos. Relaciones de intereses, recuérdelo. Y si a ellos les interesa el sexo, nosotros no se lo vamos a negar. Obviamente, hay algunos de nuestros acompañantes que no están dispuestos a esas actividades, por eso le preguntamos.

— Bueno, no voy a tener sexo son él —afirmó. El chico ni si quiera era para él, pero eso no se lo iba a decir—. Pero tendría que estar dispuesto a dar un par de besos de ser necesario.

— ¿Algo más para su lista de deseos? —se burló la mujer. Harry la ignoró.

— Que sea de mente abierta —añadió, recordando que los padres de Adam eran muggles.

— ¿Eso es todo?

— Sí.

— Firme aquí —miró el pergamino frente a él, en este estaban escritas todas sus _preferencias_ , como lo había llamado la mujer, junto con una política de privacidad y una lista de hechizos y pociones —. Es la información sobre su encargo, un acuerdo con el que se compromete a realizar una trasferencia bancaria a nuestra bóveda por el valor de dos cientos galeones, nuestra política de privacidad, la cual prohíbe por nuestra parte la divulgación de su identidad y por la suya, la divulgación de la identidad de su acompañante, así como los servicios que presta, y se le informa de que queda terminantemente prohibido y que informaremos a la oficina de Aurores en el caso de que se use algún hechizo o poción que agreda, hiera, incapacite, subyugue, enamore o mate a su acompañante —Harry alzó una ceja ante eso último. La mujer se encogió de hombros—. Créame, hemos visto cosas muy extrañas.

Harry se preguntó si no debería informar a su jefe sobre esto. Al final terminó por soltar un suspiro, grabando su firma en el pergamino.

— Genial —contestó ella.

— ¿Por qué se esfuerzan tanto en esconder la tienda en el Callejón Diagon, si se anuncian en El Profeta? —preguntó con curiosidad.

— Oh, nuestro anuncio solo es visible para aquellos que _realmente_ lo necesitan. Para el resto de gente, solo leerán propaganda de la librería de al lado.

Harry abrió la boca, extrañado por un momento. Luego recordó la Sala de los Menesteres en Hogwarts, así que en el fondo eso no era tan extraño.

— Ya.

— Felicidades, señor Potter. Acaba de iniciar una relación de intereses.

El moreno se paralizó durante un segundo.

— ¿Cómo...?

— Tenemos un hechizo _anti-glamours_ aquí dentro. Pero no se preocupe —respondió ella, agitando el pergamino—, no vamos a decir nada.

— Bien —asintió con desgana.

— En un plazo máximo de una semana recibirá una lechuza con una citación donde se encontrará con su acompañante.

— Lo espero con ansias —pronunció con sarcasmo, mientras se dirigía a la salida.

La lechuza llegó dos días después citándole al día siguiente en una cafetería. Era un pequeño lugar en el Londres mágico que Harry nunca había visitado, con apenas una decena de mesas decoradas con un bonito mantel blanco y un bouquet de flores en el centro.

Se quedó pasmado en el pequeño pasillo que había entre esas mesas, al ver a Draco Malfoy allí sentado, leyendo el periódico y bebiendo algo de una taza de porcelana.

— Malfoy —murmuró asombrado.

El aludido levantó la vista, le miró de arriba a abajo con desdén y luego volvió a su lectura.

— Potter —respondió con voz aburrida.

Lo primero que pensó era que el rubio era su acompañante, pero el chico no parecía que tuviera ganas de tener un encuentro con él. Se sentó en la mesa de al lado, esperando a ver si Malfoy le decía algo, pero eso no ocurrió. Tal vez no era su acompañante después de todo, aunque ciertamente él entraba en la descripción física que había dado, porque su cabello era rubio y ordenado, sus ojos eran grises si no recordaba mal, y era delgado. La descripción sobre su personalidad era lo que no encajaba, porque Malfoy no era ni simpático, ni agradable, ni de mente abierta.

No podía ser él.

— Hola —dijo alguien frente a él. Apartó la vista de su antiguo compañero, para fijarla en el chico que le había saludo—. Soy Erik, creo que habíamos quedado.

Erik tenía el cabello rubio dorado, los ojos azules y una sonrisa amable.

— Hola —saludó, estrechándole la mano—, ¿tu eres mi acompañante? Quiero decir...

Merlín, ¿por qué eso era tan violento?

El chico soltó una pequeña risa, tomando asiento.

— Sí, soy yo —Harry asintió, sin saber cómo abordar el tema—. En el encargo no ponía específicamente qué necesitabas.

— Ya —respondió un tanto incómodo. ¿Cómo iba a decirle a un desconocido que quería que conquistase a su novio?—. Es un poco complicado.

— Tranquilo, no será nada nuevo, créeme.

Erik parecía totalmente tranquilo, y sus ojos azules no parecían juzgarle. Supuso que en su trabajo, ya estaba acostumbrado a estas situaciones.

— Verás, hace tres años que mantengo una relación con Adam, mi novio. Me gustaría terminar con la relación, pero él depende mucho de mi, así que he pensado, que si él llega a conocer a alguien que pueda reemplazarme, la ruptura no sería tan dolorosa.

El chico se quedó mirándole durante un instante, intentando comprender lo que Harry intentaba decirle.

— ¿Quieres que me ligue a tu novio? —preguntó con asombro. Tal vez no estaba tan acostumbrado a estas situaciones después de todo.

— Sí.

— Eso es bastante extraño.

— Lo sé. No haría esto de haber otro remedio, pero ahora mismo no encuentro otra solución para terminar mi relación.

Los ojos azules de Erik lo miraban con duda. Harry rezó interiormente para que aceptase, pero al final vio al chico negar con la cabeza.

— Mira, lo siento mucho, pero ya tuve una mala experiencia con algo parecido a esto, y no quiero repetirlo. No me gusta meterme en relaciones —explicó, levantándose con una sonrisa de disculpa—. Estoy seguro de que MagicMeet puede encontrar a alguien que acceda a esto, pero no voy a ser yo. Lo siento.

Soltó un suspiro, viendo como Erik abandonaba la cafetería. A su lado, escuchó un carraspeo. Cuando giró su cabeza hacia la derecha, se encontró con Malfoy ocultando su risa tras su taza de porcelana.

Casi se había olvidado de él.

— Como me entere de que le has contado esto a alguien, me encargaré personalmente de que encuentren tu cuerpo en el fondo del río Támesis, ¿entendido?

Malfoy alzó una mano, con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

— No he oído nada —afirmó.

Resopló, poniéndose en pie y saliendo del establecimiento de mala gana.

La semana siguiente, fue más de lo mismo. Iba a MagicMeet, le contaba su situación, le enviaban una tarjeta con la cita, conocía a su acompañante y, cuando le explicaba lo que quería, este se negaba.

— Quiero mil galeones.

Harry casi se echa a reír.

— Sólo vas a tener una cita con él, no a matarlo.

Nathan, el acompañante que le había tocado esa vez, que no era ni si quiera rubio, sino que tenía el cabello negro y los ojos marrones —la recepcionista de MagicMeet ya le había dicho que había conocido ya a todos los rubios disponibles de allí—, le miró impasiblemente y se encogió de hombros.

— Mil galeones o nada.

— Entonces será nada.

— Bien.

El chico se levantó y salió de la cafetería. Harry se recostó sobre su asiento, cerrando los ojos. Tal vez eso era una señal divina que le estaba diciendo que su plan no iba a funcionar o era demasiado cruel, y por eso no encontraba a nadie.

— Yo podría ayudarte.

¿Por qué siempre se olvidaba de que Malfoy estaba a su lado?

Abrió los ojos, mirando a su antiguo compañero del colegio. Malfoy había estado sentado en la misma mesa, leyendo el periódico y bebiendo lo que ahora sabía que era té, todos los días en los que Harry había ido a esa cafetería.

— ¿Qué?

— Que yo podría ayudarte.

Harry entornó los ojos, aunque el rubio miraba muy concentrado hacia su periódico. Pensó en negarse automáticamente, pero luego lo reflexionó. Si había alguien en el mundo, que no iba a juzgarle, pidiese lo que pidiese, ese era Draco Malfoy. Es decir, él ya pensaba lo peor de Harry, nada podía empeorar eso.

— ¿En serio? —cuestionó escéptico.

— Cinco letras: que se mueve, actúa o hace una cosa muy deprisa, empleando poco tiempo o menos tiempo del que se considera normal.

El moreno frunció el ceño, negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Veloz? —dijo.

— Cinco puntos para Gryffindor— alabó el otro con sarcasmo, escribiendo la palabra en el periódico. Luego lo dobló elegantemente y bebió un poco de té— Siéntate ahí.

— No soy tu elfo doméstico.

Malfoy rodó los ojos, soltando un larga exhalación por la nariz.

— Siéntate ahí, por favor —repitió más amable, señalando a la silla frente a él—, y negociemos.

Obedeció a regañadientes, tomando asiento donde le indicaba.

— ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

— Lo mismo que le ibas a dar a los demás.

— ¿Dinero? —preguntó extrañado— ¿No tienes a un papá rico?

El rubio de encogió de hombros con el rostro impasible.

— ¿Quieres mi ayuda o no?

Harry soltó un suspiró. Si iba a aceptar a Malfoy en eso, era mejor que se llevasen bien, o al menos lo intentasen.

— ¿Cuánto quieres?

— Dos cientos galeones por cada semana de trabajo.

— Ni de coña —negó al instante—. Eso solo te beneficiaría a ti, ya que cuanto más semanas tardes, más dinero ganas —para su sorpresa, el otro alzó una comisura de su boca, como si estuviera impresionado —. Te daré cien galeones por cada encuentro, y dos mil cuando consigas que Adam rompa conmigo.

— Cien por cada encuentro y cinco mil al terminar.

— Tres mil es lo máximo que te voy a dar.

Malfoy guardó silencio durante un instante, y luego asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

— Bien —aceptó, tendiéndole la mano—. Trato hecho.

Cuando estrechó la mano del rubio, tuvo la sensación de que acababa de cometer un error.

* * *

 _¡Hooooooola pajarillos sin cola!_

 _¡Aquí el primer capitulo de esta historia! (Ya que el anterior era el prólogo)_

 _Bueno, ya sabéis la participación de Draco aquí. Sé que muchos pensabais que iba a ser el acompañante, pero no ha sido así, aunque ha terminado haciendo la misma función._

 _¿Soy la única fan de la secretaria de Magic Meet? Creo que J.K debería añadir este negocio a su Callejón Diagon jaja_

 _¿Creéis que Harry habrá cometido un error o no? Habrá que esperar para saberlo xD_

 _Intentaré actualizar a principios de la semana que viene, así que... ¡Hasta pronto!_


	3. La cita

Capítulo Dos

 **La cita**

Su café sabía especialmente amargo esa mañana. Y estaba frío. Pensó en echarle algo más de azúcar y aplicar un hechizo calefactor, pero tampoco le apetecía, así que simplemente mantuvo el vaso entre sus manos jugueteando con él.

— No me jodas, Seamus —escuchó decir a Ron—. Llevas dos años tras esa chica, ¿y ahora sueltas que no te gusta?

El aludido se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

— Es que no hubo chispa entre nosotros. Tuvimos una cita como si fuéramos amigos.

— Nunca he entendido eso —interrumpió Neville—: ¿A qué se refiere la gente con "chispa" _?_

 _—_ Es como... —Seamus lo pensó durante unos segundos— es como tocar algo que sabes que te va a dar una descarga eléctrica. Estás ahí, y sabes que te va a doler, pero aún así sientes esa adrenalina y expectación que te hace acercar la mano, y padecerás durante un segundo, pero luego te dejará los dedos adormecidos y el corazón a tope.

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio.

— Deberías ir a un psicomago —sugirió el rubio.

— Yo tampoco he entendido la metáfora —apoyó Ron—. ¿Quién querría sentir una descarga eléctrica?

Seamus resopló, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Harry, en realidad, lo entendía. Su amigo no había querido referirse al hecho de recibir la descarga eléctrica, sino a la sensación vertiginosa del antes, y a la anestesiante del después. A ese miedo que te hacía desear salir huyendo, y al anhelo que te hacía dar un paso hacia adelante. Era una contradicción. Era esa sensación de saber que estás conectado a una persona, aunque seáis completamente diferentes.

Él había creído tener esa chispa con Adam, tres años atrás. Ahora ya no estaba tan seguro.

— Harry, ¿estás bien?

Parpadeó, volviendo al presente, regalándoles a sus amigos una sonrisa suave.

— Sí, solo estaba pensando.

— Estás muy pensativo hoy.

— Tal vez deberíamos llevarlo a San Mungo —propuso el irlandés, tocándole la frente a Harry, como si quisiera comprobar que no tuviera fiebre.

Soltó una risa, apartándose del otro. Fijó la vista en su café amargo y frío, sintiendo que su sonrisa se esfumaba poco a poco.

— Creo que la he cagado —confesó. Los tres le miraron sin entender—. Fui a MagicMeet.

— Lo sabía —exclamó Seamus—. Me debes cincuenta galeones.

— Harry...—murmuraron Ron y Neville a la vez, el primero frustrado por haber perdido la apuesta, y el segundo decepcionado.

— Es que quería ver de qué iba —se defendió.

— ¿Y al final qué?

Respiró hondo, aún jugueteando con su vaso.

— Creo que debería hablar con Robards y enviar una inspección laboral allí, porque los chicos con los que quedé no se veían a disgusto, pero no sé hasta qué punto es legal esto que hacen.

— Espera, espera...—interfirió Neville—. ¿Has dicho _chicos_? ¿En plural?

Harry esbozó una sonrisa titubeante.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Qué has hecho? —el tono de su amigo era resignado, como el de un padre cuando atrapa a su hijo metido en problemas.

— Solo fui a ver de qué iba el asunto, y me atendió una mujer muy amigable —explicó con sarcasmo— que me dijo básicamente que tú puedes ir allí, encargar a un prototipo de persona en concreto para la ocasión que necesites y listo. Les pagas por la transacción, y luego te programan una cita con el que será tu acompañante.

— Qué práctico —opinó el irlandés.

— ¿Qué ocurrió, entonces?

Dejó caer un suspiro lento.

— El primer chico me dijo que no le gustaba meterse en relaciones. El segundo que prefería trabajos que llevasen menos tiempo. El tercero...

—¿Con cuántos has quedado? —interrumpió Ron. Harry se encogió de hombros.

— Unos seis o siete.

— Madre mía.

— ¿Y al final no encontraste a nadie que te ayudase?

— No.

— Menuda mierda —murmuró Seamus.

Se removió incómodo en su asiento, reflexionando en cómo su debería decir la frase siguiente.

— Bueno, en realidad sí hubo alguien... —sus tres amigos le miraron con expectación, lo que le hizo sentirse más tenso si cabía— Malfoy se ofreció a ayudarme.

Hubo un silencio tormentoso durante unos segundos, hasta que Seamus rompió a carcajadas.

— ¿Cuando dices Malfoy, te refieres a _Malfoy?_ —cuestionó el pelirrojo, mirándole como si acabase de crecerle un tercer ojo en la frente.

— ¿A quién se va a referir, sino? —replicó Neville—. Dime que no has aceptado su ayuda.

— Pero a ver, ¿no te has dado cuenta de que ha empezado la conversación diciendo que la había cagado? Es obvio que si la ha aceptado.

— Seamus, no estás colaborando con la causa —le espetó.

— ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Harry se encogió de hombros ante la reprimenda de Neville.

— No me parecía tan mala idea. Es decir, no creo que Malfoy sienta ningún remordimiento por romper una pareja.

— Yo creo que más bien la cuestión es: ¿Cómo has llegado a eso? —cuestionó Ron.

— Me lo encontré en la cafetería —explicó, mientras los otros tres escuchaban con atención—. De hecho me lo encontré en todas las citas que tuve, y en la última, él se ofreció a ayudarme, y yo acepté.

— ¿Y nada de esa situación te hizo sospechar? —preguntó Neville con ironía— ¿No te pareció demasiada casualidad encontrarte a Malfoy en cada cita?

— Déjalo, hombre —intervino el irlandés, con una sonrisa burlona—, hay gente a la que le gustan las costumbres. Tal vez Malfoy va allí todos los días.

— Y te ofreció su ayuda —afirmó Ron, tan escéptico como Neville.

— Sí.

— Por amor a Merlín, Harry —se quejó su amigo—. Ni si quiera Teddy, que es un niño pequeño, es tan inocente. Está claro que Malfoy está tramando algo.

No pudo evitar rodar los ojos. Ron y Neville exageraban.

— Solo he hecho un trato con él. Malfoy necesita dinero, y yo necesito que alguien intervenga en mi relación.

— ¿Y porqué Malfoy va a necesitar dinero, si su padre es rico?

De ser sincero consigo mismo, esa era un pregunta que todavía tenía en mente.

— A mi no me gusta juzgar a la gente —opinó Neville—, pero Malfoy no tiene buen currículum en lo que a nosotros se refiere, así que si yo fuera tú iría con cuidado.

— Tal vez se lo cuente a la prensa —pinchó Ron.

— A mi me parece bien —contradijo Seamus—, ya sabes lo que dicen: más vale lo malo conocido que lo bueno por conocer.

— Tu lo único que quieres es ver cómo Malfoy se liga a Adam —le riñó el rubio. Seamus ni si quiera lo negó, solo sonrió altivo.

— Seré prudente —prometió Harry.

Neville negó con la cabeza, mientras Ron bufaba y Seamus mantenía la sonrisa en su rostro.

Harry no era tonto. Sabía hacerse el tonto, pero no lo era.

Dedicó el resto de la semana a comprobar que sus encuentros con Malfoy habían sido pura y llana casualidad, lo cual resultó ser cierto.

Al parecer el rubio iba todas las tardes a la misma cafetería, se sentaba en la misma mesa, bebía su café mientras hacía el crucigrama que venía diariamente en El Profeta, y luego se marchaba. Harry sabía eso porque había estado ahí todos los días, con un _glamour_ diferente cada vez.

Era extraño. Harry se había acostumbrado a estar con Adam, o en su defecto con sus amigos, así que no entendía que necesidad tenía Malfoy de beber un café él solo todas las tardes.

 _Muy extraño._

Su incertidumbre mental no se aclaró lo más mínimo cuando organizó el primer encuentro entre Adam y Malfoy. Mucho menos al encontrarse al rubio apoyado en la pared de la fachada del bar muggle donde habían quedado, vestido con un pantalón vaquero estrecho y una chaqueta de piel de un color rojo brillante.

— Llegas tarde —fue lo primero que le dijo.

Al menos su tono ácido seguía con él.

— Ya —se limitó a responder secamente—. Como ya te dije por carta, Adam suele reunirse aquí con su mejor amigo. Obviamente, esta noche me he encargado de que Samuel, su amigo, no venga.

— Eso suena a delito —interrumpió Malfoy con burla.

Harry no había cometido ningún delito. Solo le había lanzado un _desmaius_ a Samuel y lo había aparecido en su casa. Eso no era ilegal, el chico estaba ileso.

— Cómo iba diciendo, vas a entrar, fingir que te interesas por Adam y a poder ser concretar alguna primera cita con él.

— Creo que el término: "lígate a mi novio" me quedó bastante claro, gracias.

Harry respiró hondo, contando hasta diez.

— Esto es serio, Malfoy. Tenemos un trato, y espero que lo cumplas —estrechó los ojos, mirando al otro amenazante—. Con eso me refiero a que, obviamente, no le vas a desvelar la verdad a Adam, ni vas a ir a la prensa o algún otro lado a contar mi vida privada.

Vio cómo el rubio rodaba los ojos con lentitud, claramente exasperado.

— Seguramente a tu ego masificado le extrañará lo que voy a decir, pero entre el dinero que puedo conseguir con esto, y dejarte mal ante todo el país, prefiero lo primero. No te lo tomes como nada personal.

— Cosa que todavía no entendiendo, por cierto.

— Qué pesadilla —farfulló Malfoy, antes de darse la vuelta y entrar en el bar, ignorando por completo su comentario.

Harry esperó durante unos pocos minutos, se refugió en una esquina donde no podía verle ningún muggle, y se aplicó un _glamour_ antes de entrar también en el bar.

Debía asegurarse de que Malfoy cumplía con su parte.

El bar era pequeño y bastante oscuro. Era más parecido a un pub que otra cosa. Localizó con rapidez a Malfoy sentado en la barra que había a su derecha, acercándose, pudo notar que Adam también estaba sentado allí, a un par de taburetes del rubio.

Harry se aproximó para pedir una cerveza y luego se dirigió a una mesa cercana, donde podía ver la interacción entre ambos.

Los primeros veinte minutos lo único que vio fue a Malfoy bebiendo su propia cerveza, y a Adam esperando a que su amigo llegase.

— Ponme otra —le escuchó decir el rubio al camarero. Luego pareció reflexionarlo, porque rectificó—. Mejor ponme dos.

Cuando el camarero dejó los botellines frente a él, vio cómo se llevaba uno a los labios, mientras que el otro se lo tendía a Adam, quien le miraba sin entender.

— Tu bebida ya se habrá calentado, y no es agradable esperar a alguien con una cerveza caliente.

— ¿Cómo sabes que estoy esperando a alguien?

— Porque miras hacia la puerta cada dos minutos —respondió Malfoy.

Para su sorpresa, su tono era realmente amable y distendido. Completamente confiado. Una parte de él había duda y había llegado a pensar en cómo sería ver a Malfoy ligando, pero al parecer no se le daba mal romper el hielo, porque vio a Adam sonreír con algo de vergüenza, sin llegar a estar incómodo.

— Supongo que me has pillado —confesó su novio—. Estaba esperando a mi mejor amigo, pero creo que no va a venir.

— ¿No deberías estar preocupado?

Adam se encogió de hombros, con una ligera sonrisa.

— Acaba de echarse novia. No sería la primera noche que desaparece.

— Oh —Malfoy soltó una pequeña y grave carcajada que iluminó su rostro durante un segundo—. Entiendo lo que es eso, yo tengo un amigo parecido. Me abandona cuando tiene un nuevo ligue pero luego le tengo que consolar cuando rompen.

El otro rió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

— Acabas de expresar mi situación. Por cierto, me llamó Adam.

— Draco —respondió, estrechando la mano que le tendía el otro.

— Qué nombre tan...

— Lo sé —cortó con un ademán distendido—. Agradéceselo a mi madre.

El rubio le regaló una sonrisa resignada que el otro correspondió con algo más de gentileza. Se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundos, mientras Malfoy bebía de su cerveza y Adam se dedicaba a mirarle apreciativamente.

Harry también se dio el lujo de observar a Draco objetivamente, como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento su novio.

Debía que admitir que el atractivo de Draco rayaba los absurdo. Ni si quiera se había tomado la molestia de sentarse, quedándose de pie con los codos apoyados en la barra, como si su trasero fuese demasiado importante como para sentarse en un taburete de madera. Su cabello rubio llamaba la atención como un foco de luz en medio de la oscuridad, y la chaqueta roja que llevaba no ayudaba en nada. Tenía un rostro agraciado, con los pómulos altos, la nariz recta y sus ojos claros. Harry nunca se había parado a mirarle de una manera que no fuese como aquel adolescente arrogante que recordaba, y ahora debía admitir que estaba vagamente sorprendido, aunque no lo suficiente como para interesarse en él. Era Malfoy, después de todo.

— ¿A qué te dedicas? —escuchó que preguntaba su novio.

— Estudio medimagia.

Adam asintió, pero un segundo después se detuvo, mirando al otro con sorpresa.

— ¿Cómo sabes que soy...?

— Tu varita está apunto de caerse de tu bolsillo —contestó el rubio en voz baja y con una sonrisa agradablemente divertida.

— Ah —rió el chico abochornado—. Qué despiste.

— No te preocupes, le puede pasar a cualquiera.

— Eres realmente observador.

— Eso es porque me dedico a las fotografías en mis ratos libres.

— ¿De verdad? —se asombró Adam—. ¿Qué tipo de fotos haces?

— Paisajes, más que nada.

— Eso es genial.

— ¿Y tú a que te dedicas?

— Trabajo en una editorial en el Callejón Diagon.

— Suena interesante.

— No te creas. Es algo monótono, y ahora cuando llegue agosto todo se volverá un embrollo porque tenemos que editar los libros escolares.

— Eso suena un poco más tedioso —bromeó Draco.

— Mucho más que tedioso.

Ambos compartieron una corta risa, antes de quedarse en silencio.

— ¿Lo haces por vocación? Trabajar en la editorial, digo.

— Bueno, en parte sí. Me mudé a Inglaterra porque quería ser escritor, pero al final terminé siendo camarero en un restaurante, dependiente en Florean Fortescue y ahora operario de portadas en la editorial.

— ¿De dónde eres?

— California, Estados Unidos.

— Menudo cambio.

— No tanto, en realidad. La familia de mi madre es de aquí, pero nos mudamos a Estados Unidos por el trabajo de mi padre, luego nos volvimos aquí y al final ellos se han ido a allí otra vez y yo me he quedado. Llevo viviendo en ambos países toda mi vida.

— Ojalá yo hubiera viajado tanto.

— ¿Eres de aquí?

— Sí, y toda mi familia es de aquí. Mi árbol genealógico es completamente aburrido.

Harry encarnó una ceja. _Aburrido_ no es la palabra que él utilizaría para referirse a la familia Malfoy.

— Lo aburrido es bueno a veces. Te da tranquilidad.

— El aburrimiento te acaba matando.

Al moreno le sorprendió escuchar eso, porque era algo que él también decía a veces. Un daño colateral de estar en un cuerpo de aurores dispuestos a la acción en cualquier segundo.

— Eso siempre lo dice mi... —Adam detuvo la frase abruptamente. Harry casi podía leer un _"novio"_ en su boca—... mi hermana —concluyó titubeante.

Dejó caer un resoplido, mientras se inclinaba en su silla. Era hipócrita de su parte, pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado al ver que Adam evitaba admitir que tenía pareja frente a un desconocido.

— ¿En serio?

— Lo siento, pero se me ha hecho tarde —murmuró Adam, con premura, como si de repente su mente se hubiera acordado de Harry y se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba haciendo algo incorrecto—. Un placer conocerte.

— Igualmente —contestó el rubio, antes de que el otro se marchase.

Harry suspiró, sin saber exactamente cómo debía sentirse ante toda esa situación. Tal vez estaba perdiendo el tiempo, y debía hacerle caso a Neville y hablar con Adam. Solo de pensarlo su mente recordaba a su novio desolado, diciéndole cuanto le necesitaba ahora que estaba solo, y simplemente su interior era incapaz de dar un paso al frente. No quería ser el responsable de que Adam recayese en una depresión, con lo que le había costado salir.

Un ruido frente a él le sacó de sus pensamientos. Cuando levantó la vista, se encontró con Malfoy frente a él.

— Potter —saludó con naturalidad.

Pensó en hacerse el desentendido, pero luego se dijo que no tendría ningún fin.

— ¿Cómo has sabido que era yo?

¿Por qué sus _glamours_ nunca funcionaban?

— Tengo un sexto sentido —contestó críptico—. Eso y que llevas puestas tus propias gafas.

Harry alzó una mano, dándose cuenta de que, efectivamente, se había olvidado sus gafas.

— Genial —murmuró para sí mismo.

— Eficiente Auror estás hecho —entornó los ojos, regalándole una mala mirada al rubio al que no pareció afectarle ni un poco—. ¿Me vas a pagar ya?

Sacó cien galeones de su bolsillo, y se los tendió a Malfoy.

— Deberías haberle pedido una cita.

El otro chasqueó la lengua, negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Tú aceptarías quedar con alguien, a quien acabas de conocer, cuando tienes a un novio con el que llevas tres años esperándote en casa? No seas idiota, Potter.

Pensándolo así, tenía cierta razón.

— Tendré qué pensar en algo, entonces —vio a Malfoy encogerse de hombros con indiferencia, mientras hacía ademán de levantarse de la mesa—. ¿Es cierto lo que le has dicho a Adam? —le preguntó, antes de que se fuera.

— ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

— A eso de que estudias medimagia y eres fotógrafo.

Harry, no lo esperó, pero para su sorpresa contestó con un sincero:

— Sí.

— ¿Para eso necesitas el dinero?

Draco sonrió condescendiente, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

— Buenas noches —fue su respuesta.

Harry se quedó mirando la puerta por la que el rubio se acababa de marcha.

Todavía no llevaba a entender porqué Malfoy se había prestado a ayudarle para conseguir un simple beneficio económico que bien le podría brindar su padre. Tampoco parecía como si fuese a burlarse de él, o a aprovechar la información que tenía ara dársela a la prensa, ya que hasta ese momento había seguido con el trato correctamente.

Malfoy era una incógnita.

Y a Harry no le gustaba quedarse con la duda.

* * *

 _¡Hoooooooola!_  
 _No sé porqué, me da la sensación de que hace mil años que no actualizo, cuando no ha pasado ni una semana jaja_

 _Aquí estamos, una vez más, en este pequeño primer encuentro entre Draco y Adam y un Harry que está medio perdido entre todo xD_

 _La verdad es que me ha costado un poco escribir este capítulo, porque hace unos días tracé una línea argumental para esta historia, y me quedé un poco en el limbo, ¡pero ya he salido de allí!_

 _Sé que para todos ahora mismo Draco es una incógnita, pero tendréis que ir descubriendo de su vida poco a poco, no seáis impacientes jaja_

 _Espero que os haya gustado y espero también poder actualizar pronto^^_

 _¡Nos leemos!_


	4. El encuentro

Capítulo Tres

 **El encuentro**

Si había algo bueno de ser Auror era la cantidad de información a la que tenías acceso si sabías dónde buscar, y Harry había aprendido a perfeccionar con los años su capacidad de meter las narices donde nadie le llamaba.

Era su don, prácticamente.

Miró el pequeño papel que sostenía entre sus dedos, y se giró hacia Neville, quien leía algo con mucha concentración. Esperó hasta que vio que su amigo terminaba de leer y levantaba la vista hacia él.

— ¿Sabes dónde está Dean Street?

El rubio lo pensó durante un instante, y luego negó con la cabeza.

— No me suena.

— ¿Dean Street? —preguntó Connor, un compañero suyo que estaba sentado tras Neville—. Está en el Soho. En el Londres muggle —aclaró, al ver que Harry le miraba sin entender.

— Gracias.

— Harry —llamó su amigo, antes de que volviese a sus quehaceres—, ¿En qué estás metido?

— Es para un caso que estoy investigando —mintió.

Leyó una vez más la dirección que había apuntado en el papel. Se suponía que ahí era donde vivía Malfoy en ese momento. A Harry le había extrañado ver que ya no vivía en la mansión con sus padres, pero ahora le sorprendía todavía más averiguar que vivía en el mundo muggle.

Se aseguró de despertarse temprano al día siguiente. Conocía el Soho porque había ido un par de veces con Adam y sus amigos, aunque no era su barrio preferido en Londres. Eso de salir a bailar no era lo suyo, y relacionarse con otros seres humanos mientras bailaban, todavía menos. A esa hora de la mañana, era poca la gente que caminaba por la calle, así que Harry aprovechó para sacar su varita, la cual llevaba un hechizo orientador que le guiaba hacia la dirección que buscaba. Esta giró en su mano horizontalmente, hasta que uno de los extremos apuntó hacia una calle en concreto a su derecha.

Llegó al número cincuenta de Dean Street cinco minutos después. Era una calle abierta y variopinta, con decenas de bares y clubs en ella. De hecho, al lado del portal que buscaba había un pub que parecía estar cerrando en ese momento, echando a los últimos clientes del lugar. Aprovechó al ver a un chico entrado al edificio para colarse dentro, subió por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, y llamó al timbre de la puerta con la letra "C" en ella.

Harry esperó durante unos minutos, pero no parecía que hubiera nadie en el piso. Tal vez Malfoy no estaba en casa, aunque era extraño, con lo temprano que era. O tenía el sueño muy pesado. La última opción era que el registro civil en el Ministerio fuese erróneo y en realidad el rubio no viviese allí. Llamó un par de veces más, pero no había signo de que nadie fuese abrir la puerta.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Se sobresaltó en su lugar, girándose con rapidez, encontrándose con Malfoy, que le miraba inquisitivamente. Llevaba un pantalón deportivo y una camiseta de tirantes del mismo color, sus manos estaban apoyadas sobre sus caderas, dejando caer su peso sobre su pierna izquierda. Su pálida piel estaba perlada en sudor y su respiración jadeante indicaba que venía de hacer ejercicio.

— Necesitaba hablar contigo.

— ¿Y no podías enviarme una carta?

— He tenido problemas con mi lechuza.

— Claro —Malfoy no debió creerse su mentira, porque bufó una risa sarcástica.

Sacó un juego de llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta. Harry se quedó a un lado mientras lo hacía, fijándose en que su holgada camiseta dejaba ver parte del costado de su torso, donde pudo observar un pequeño tatuaje que el rubio tenía sobre sus costillas. Sabía que eran runas, pero antes de que pudiera reconocer cuáles eran, Malfoy se movió para entrar en su casa.

Harry le observó durante un instante. No le había invitado a entrar, pero había dejado la puerta abierta, así que simplemente le siguió dentro

— ¿Cómo has averiguado dónde vivo?

Entraron en la primera puerta que había a la derecha, que resultó ser la cocina, donde Draco se dirigió a la nevera para beber algo de agua. Harry se apoyó en la marco de la puerta.

— Del registro del Ministerio —admitió sin vergüenza alguna.

— ¿Eso no es ilegal?

— No cuando eres Auror.

El rubio resopló.

— Sin duda me he equivocado de profesión —se quejó—. ¿Es muy urgente lo que tienes que decirme o puedo darme una ducha antes?

— Puedo esperar.

El moreno se apartó de la puerta cuando vio que Malfoy quería pasar. Avanzaron por un pasillo hasta dar al salón, o lo que Harry supuso que era el salón, ya que la estancia estaba completamente vacía.

— Qué minimalista —ironizó, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte del otro.

— Acabo de mudarme —se excusó—. Ahora vuelvo.

Malfoy desapareció por un pasillo a su izquierda. Él se quedó allí por un momento, acercándose al ventanal que había en el salón, el cual daba a una enorme terraza de donde se podía ver toda la calle a la perfección. Unos minutos después, decidió adentrarse por el pasillo. La primera puerta que abrió era la de un baño pequeño, la segunda dirigía a una habitación igual de vacía que el salón. La última puerta que había supuso que era la que daba a la habitación del rubio, ya que estaba entreabierta y podía escuchar el ruido de la ducha desde dentro.

Alzó una mano, y empujó la puerta con delicadeza. Por un momento esperó encontrarla también sin amueblar, pero por el contrario, lo que se encontró fue con una habitación muy ordenada. Había una cama de matrimonio bien arreglada, con una mesita de noche a cada lado. Frente a la cama había un escritorio con una pila de libros y papeles sobre él. En el lado contrario de la habitación, había un armario empotrado en la pared y una cómoda. La varita de Malfoy descansaba encima de esta. Rodó los ojos al ver que la puerta del baño estaba abierta de par en par.

¿Quién en su sano juicio se duchaba con la puerta abierta?

Se acercó lentamente a la mesita de noche que le quedaba más cerca, pero al abrir los cajones vio que no había nada en su interior, así que supuso que Malfoy debía dormir en el otro lado de la cama. Se encaminó hacia el escritorio, observando los libros que había allí. Harry supuso que debían ser de medimagia, porque reconocía el título de los que estaban en inglés. El resto parecían estar en alemán.

¿Qué hacía Malfoy estudiando en alemán?

Abrió un par de cajones, pero en estos solo habían apuntes, pergaminos en blanco y un montón de plumas para escribir.

El sonido del agua cesó de repente. Harry cerró el cajón y silenciosamente y salió rápidamente de la habitación. Cuando el rubio volvió al salón, él descansaba apoyado en una pared como si hubiera estado allí todo el tiempo.

— ¿Y bien?

Malfoy aún tenía el cabello húmedo por la ducha, y volvía vestir con ropa deportiva, aunque esta se veía mucho más cómoda.

— Adam sale a almorzar todos los días a las once, así que he pensado que estaría bien que fingieras un encuentro casual.

— Vale —accedió el otro sin mucho problema.

— Y estaría genial que esta vez sí le pidieses una cita.

Draco ladeó la cabeza, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— Sí me pagas por adelantado puede que me plantee hacerte caso.

El moreno puso los ojos en blanco, antes de revolver sus bolsillos, hasta dar con su monedero, el cual agrandó para extraer el dinero y tendérselo al otro.

— No lo invites a ir a Florean Fortescue —le advirtió. Adam y él se habían conocido allí, así que no sería agradable para su novio tener una cita en el mismo lugar. Daria pie a abocar algunos recuerdos.

Malfoy arqueó una ceja, mirándole sin entender, pero luego se encogió de hombros.

— Como quieras —Harry asintió, mientras el rubio le observaba significativamente—. ¿Te vas a ir ya o estás esperando a que te invite a desayunar?

— Hombre, un café no estaría mal —pinchó, solo por el placer de molestarle.

— Aunque tratándose de ti tal vez preferirías continuar registrando mi habitación.

Se sorprendió por un instante, y luego una sonrisa surcó su rostro.

Si había algo que admiraba secretamente de Draco Malfoy, era su astucia.

— La tienes bastante ordenada —elogió con diversión, y sin una gota de arrepentimiento.

— ¿Encontraste algo interesante?

Sabía que la pregunta no era legítima, pero aún así no pudo evitar contestar con sinceridad.

— Que tienes libros de medimagia en alemán.

El asombro cruzó los ojos grises de Draco durante un segundo, y luego se desvaneció como el polvo.

— Quiero ser medimago, no dije que quisiera serlo aquí —aclaró.

— ¿Ejercerás en Alemania?

— En Bélgica, en realidad.

Harry reflexionó durante un par de segundos. Nada de lo que sabía de Malfoy parecía encajar con el chico que estaba frente a él en ese momento. Tenía decenas de preguntas en su mente, pero lo único que pudo expresar fue:

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿No llegas tarde a algún sitio? —le espetó de mala gana.

Con esa contestación, supo que el rubio no pensaba responder a su pregunta.

— Tienes muy mal humor para ser alguien que hace ejercicio —le dijo, mientras se dirigía hacia la salida. Malfoy entornó los ojos cuando pasó por su lado.

— ¿Qué tendrá que ver una cosa con la otra?

— Que hacer ejercicio genera endorfinas, y por ende, estás más alegre.

— A mi lo único que me pone de buen humor es follar o comer chocolate, y contigo aquí no puedo hacer ni una cosa ni la otra.

Harry se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, solo para soltar una sincera carcajada.

— Me asegurare de traer algo de chocolate la próxima vez que venga.

El rubio le regaló una mirada escéptica.

— Si Merlín quiere, no habrá una próxima vez —bufó, antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

Sonrió, pensando en que sin duda, le haría más visitas a Malfoy. Al fin y al cabo, su curiosidad aún no había sido saciada.

* * *

La mañana había pasado demasiado lenta para su gusto. Adam salía a almorzar antes que él, así que se había asegurado de terminar todo el papeleo de la oficina para esa hora, y salir del Ministerio con la excusa de que tenía que realizar investigación de campo, ignorando de paso las miradas recelosas de Ron y Neville.

El Callejón Diagon no estaba muy concurrido a esas horas, así que no le costó mucho trabajo localizar a Malfoy cerca de la editorial donde trabajaba Adam. Esta vez, Harry se había asegurado de llevar con él su capa de invisibilidad, dando por hecho que lo suyo no eran los _glamours._

Unos minutos después de las once de la mañana, vio a su novio saliendo de la editorial. Su vista voló hacia Malfoy, quien también miraba a Adam caminando hacia su dirección. Lo vio coger su varita, y por un momento su mente se alertó, llevando su mano hacia su propia varita por inercia. El rubio murmuró un hechizo que no logró escuchar, pero que vio impactar contras los pies de Adam, haciendo que se tropezase y cayese al suelo. Fue entonces cuando Malfoy se acercó hasta él para ayudarle, y Harry concluyó que el hechizo solo había sido una herramienta para tener una excusa de acercarse a Adam.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, no ha sido nada —afirmó su novio. Cuando vio con quien hablaba, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa—. Oh, hola. Draco, ¿verdad?

El aludido sonrió con amabilidad, asintiendo con la cabeza, aún ayudando al otro a levantarse.

— ¿Seguro que estás bien?

— Sí, no te preocupes. Solo me he tropezado —hizo un ademán despreocupado, quitándole importancia al asunto—. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

— Venía a comprar unos libros, aunque también podría invitarte a un café, si quieres.

Adam lo miró desconcertado, antes de cabecear con duda.

— Eh... claro —terminó por acceder.

Los vio dirigirse a una cafetería cercana.

A Harry le costó un poco más acceder al establecimiento sin ser notado, pero consiguió entrar unos minutos después, cuando su novio y Draco ya estaban sentados en una mesa.

— Así que... ¿tienes novio?

Hubo un silencio tras la pregunta de Malfoy. Miró a su pareja, que parecía que la cuestión lo había pillado desprevenido.

— Sí, desde hace ya tres años —confesó.

Harry, que se había quedado de pie en una esquina tras una mesa vacía, se removió incómodo.

— Qué suerte debe tener tu novio.

El chico rió abochornado.

— ¿Y tú, tienes a alguien?

— Que va. No se me da bien tener relaciones.

Tanto Adam como él, miraron extrañados al rubio.

— ¿Por qué?

Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

— Tuve una novia cuando iba al colegio, pero no me lo tomé muy en serio en ese momento, así que rompimos al poco tiempo. Luego mi padre me insistió para que saliese con una chica de una buena familia, pero no terminamos por encajar. Y mi última relación fue con un chico, que tardó un año en confesarme que estaba conmigo solo porque se había enamorado de mi mejor amigo, y así podía estar cerca de él.

— Que...

— Putada —terminó Draco por él—. Fue una putada.

— Pues sí. Lo siento.

— Supongo que no sé ser un buen novio.

— Yo no diría eso —replicó Adam—. Eres muy amable y simpático. Y muy guapo, además —nada más decir eso, el chico enrojeció—. Quiero decir...

Draco soltó una carcajada risueña.

— Ya, gracias —respondió sinceramente—. Oye, sé que probablemente dirás que no, pero... ¿te gustaría cenar conmigo mañana? —propuso.

Adam le observó estupor, y algo de embarazo.

— Yo no...

— Como amigos —añadió el rubio—. Es que mi vida social es escasa últimamente, y tu pareces alguien agradable con quien charlar.

Hubo un momento de silencio en la mesa, antes de que el otro asintiese.

— Sí, claro. Puedo cenar contigo.

— Genial —Draco sonrió deslumbrante. Adam volvió a enrojecer—. ¿Te va bien si salimos por el Londres muggle? Estoy más cómodo por allí.

— No, está bien —el chico miró la hora, haciendo ademán de levantarse—. Debería volver ya a trabajar.

— Claro. ¿Quedamos mañana a las ocho en el Caldero Chorreante?

— Vale. Hasta mañana, Draco.

— Hasta mañana.

En cuanto su novio se marchó de la cafetería, la sonrisa de Malfoy se desvaneció, dejando paso a su expresión apática habitual.

Harry vio impresionado el cambio, pensando en lo bien que se le daba fingir al rubio. Se acercó a la barra que había en la cafetería, quitándose la capa de invisibilidad con disimulo.

— Perdona —llamó al camarero—, ¿podrías servirle a ese chico de allí un trozo de tarta de chocolate?

— ¿Al rubio? —Harry asintió—. Por supuesto.

Pagó la tarta, antes de volver a colocarse la capa. Draco observó desconcertado al camarero cuando este dejó el pedido sobre la mesa, pero poco después asintió, aceptándolo.

Supuso que el camarero debió decirle que él lo había pedido, porque vio al rubio mirar por toda la cafetería, seguramente intentando encontrarle. Al final, se resignó, mirando hacia la tarta y poniendo los ojos en blanco, aunque su boca se curvaba con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tal vez, esa era la sonrisa más genuina que Draco había esbozado en toda la mañana.

Desde la distancia, Harry también se permitió sonreír.

* * *

 _¡Hola holita vecinitos!_

 _

Ah~ la verdad es que iba a subir este capítulo ayer, pero como mi vida es así de fantástica, se me ocurrió ir a casa de mi madre a comer, y cuando llegué me encontré con la sorpresa de que ella había cocinado, cosa que me extrañó, porque no sabe cocinar. De hecho, cuando voy de visita a su casa, soy yo quien cocina (el día en que enseñaron a las madre de todo el mundo a cocinar, la mía se saltó la clase), y terminé en el hospital con una indigestión. No es broma. Mi vida es así de surrealista. La parte mala es que me he pasado un día entero estrechando lazos con el vater por lo mucho que he vomitado. La parte buena es que tengo una excusa para chantajear emocionalmente a mi madre, y eso siempre viene bien.

_

 _Total, que aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo jaja. Ya conocéis un poco más de Draco, no mucho, pero vamos avanzando_

 _¡Esperó que os haya gustado!_

 _Y espero poder actualizar la semana que viene, también._

 _Así que... ¡Nos leemos pronto!_


	5. La cena

Capítulo Cuatro

 **La cena**

Dormir al lado de Adam se había vuelto incómodo. Cada vez que lo miraba, lo recordaba charlando con Malfoy, distendida y casualmente, como si fueran realmente amigos, cuando en realidad el rubio fingía las sonrisas.

Harry se sentía mal, por engañar a su novio y utilizar a Draco en el proceso.

Su conciencia no estaba hecha para ser manipuladora.

Para su desgracia, era demasiado tarde. Se había dado cuenta de eso esa misma mañana, cuando Adam le había dicho que iba a cenar fuera. Harry ya lo sabía, porque con quien había quedado era con Draco. El problema había venido cuando su novio le había mentido diciéndole que iba a cenar con Samuel. No tenía ningún sentido que Adam le mintiese diciéndole que había quedado con su mejor amigo cuando no era así. Ahí se había dado cuenta de que su confianza con Adam se había resquebrajado.

Su mañana no había mejorado al ver el montón de papeleo que tenía sobre su escritorio.

Ese día le tocaba a él reservar la mesa en la cafetería del Ministerio, así que Harry se aseguró de salir diez minutos antes, compró cuatro cafés y una fuente de tostadas, y se sentó en una mesa al fondo del lugar. Veinte minutos después, Ron, Neville y Seamus se unieron a él, mientras charlaban del último caso que había tenido que atender el pelirrojo en su guardia ese fin de semana.

— ¿Y tú no tienes nada que contar?

Harry jugueteó con las migas que le habían sobrado de su tostada, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— Nada interesante.

— ¿Cómo va lo tuyo con Malfoy? —preguntó Seamus.

— No lo digas de esa forma —se quejó—. Lo haces parecer como si Malfoy y yo tuviéramos algo.

— Bueno, estáis compartiendo novio. Eso es definitivamente _algo._

Soltó un resoplido lleno de disgusto, removiéndose en la silla para cruzarse de brazos.

— No compartimos nada.

— De momento —apuntilló el irlandés.

— ¿Pero a Adam realmente le gusta Malfoy? —cuestionó Ron con un tono escéptico.

— Hasta ahora son amigos, pero creo que podría llegar a gustarle —reconoció. No tendría sentido que Adam le hubiera mentido esa mañana si en realidad Draco no le gustase aunque fuera un poco—. Esta noche han quedado para cenar.

— Pues no lo entiendo.

— Malfoy sabe hacer bien su papel —contestó Harry, con un encogimiento de hombros—. Es bastante agradable cuando quiere serlo. Y si lo miras objetivamente, puede llegar a ser hasta guapo.

Seamus entornó los ojos ante lo último que había dicho, con una incipiente sonrisa burlona que Harry ignoró con maestría.

— Los rubios están sobrevalorados.

— Di que sí —apoyó el irlandés—, reivindica tu posición como pelirrojo.

— Es que la gente ve a un rubio con los ojos azules y alucinan, como si fuesen para tanto.

— Gracias, hombre —contestó Neville con sarcasmo.

— No va por ti.

— Malfoy los tiene grises —intervino Harry, haciendo que Ron alzase una ceja hacia él.

— ¿Qué?

— Que Malfoy tiene los ojos grises, no azules.

— ¿Y?

— Déjalo —defendió Seamus con mofa—, está defendiendo a su novio colateral.

— Tú sigue con la broma y al final cobras —amenazó.

— Luna también tiene los ojos grises —comentó Neville.

— Nadie estaba hablando de ella.

Hubo un resoplido generalizado después del comentario de Ron.

— Deberías superar de una vez lo que pasó con Hermione.

— Perdona, pero lo tengo completamente superado.

— ¿Y por qué estás enfadado, entonces? —replicó Neville. El pelirrojo bufó.

— Porque me jode que huyera de esa manera después de cuatro años de relación.

— No huyó, ella te explicó lo que sentía, terminó su relación contigo y decidió rehacer su vida con Luna. Sí, se marcharon a América, pero eso no significa que haya escapado sin mirar atrás.

— ¿Podemos dejar este tema, por favor? —pidió Harry, sabiendo que Ron estaba a punto de contradecir a Neville.

Era una conversación recurrente y espinosa. A Harry también le había sorprendido cuando Hermione le explicó la situación, el hecho de que ya no se sentía tan a gusto con Ron como lo había estado en el pasado, que quería romper su relación con él y, sobretodo, que se había enamorado de Luna Lovegood. Había sido desconcertante y complicado, porque sus amigos no acabaron en buenos términos, y por un momento temió terminar entre ellos dos, pero Hermione había decidido irse con Luna a Canadá, para después recorrer todo el continente para que Luna pudiera abrir sus conocimientos como Magizoologista, así que había terminado siendo el amigo presencial para Ron, y el amigo por correspondencia de Hermione.

Aún así, Harry intentaba no tocar el tema con ninguno de los dos. Cosa que no pasaba con Neville, que al ser amigo cercano de Luna siempre intentaba defenderla.

— Mejor me voy —bramó Ron—, que tengo mucho papeleo atrasado.

Los otros tres se quedaron en silencio, viendo cómo su amigo se levantaba enfadado de la mesa y se marchaba de la cafetería.

— ¿Por qué siempre tienes que sacar el tema?

— Porque está siendo injusto —alegó Neville.

Harry soltó un suspiro cansado, negando con la cabeza.

— Entonces... ¿tienes una cita con tu pseudo-novio hoy?

— Vete a tomar por culo, Seamus.

— ¿Eso es un sí?

— No.

Él no iba a tener un cita con nadie, solo iba a vigilar que Malfoy cumpliese su parte del trato. Que hubiera ido a casa del rubio solo era porque le gustaba estar bien informado, no por otra cosa.

— ¿De verdad Malfoy está cumpliendo su palabra? —interrogó Neville con genuina curiosidad.

El moreno se encogió de hombros.

— De momento sí.

— ¿Y no te molesta? Quiero decir, estás viendo cómo alguien coquetea con tu pareja y cómo está le sigue la corriente.

Harry le había dado un par de vuelta a esa cuestión, y al final había llegado a un sola conclusión.

— La verdad es que no —confesó.

Nunca había sido particularmente celoso con Adam, aunque debía reconocer que en sus años de relación tampoco había habido ninguna situación similar en la que pudiese molestarse por ese tema. Adam era alguien extremadamente respetuoso, y obviamente no filtreaba con nadie en su presencia, y duda que lo hiciese fuera de ella. Pero ahora que estaba en esa situación, aunque lo estuviera viendo en primera persona, tampoco le enfada. Casi que se sentía más molesto por la falta de sinceridad que había mostrado Adam esa mañana que por el hecho de que su novio tuviera una cita con otro hombre.

— Qué raro eres, Harry.

— Me voy a trabajar, que yo también tengo mucho que hacer aún —fue lo único que contestó.

— Ya nos dirás cómo te ha ido en tu cita —despidió Seamus con voz divertida.

Rodó los ojos con exasperación, evitando responder a eso.

* * *

El día se le había hecho mortalmente eterno, y llegar a casa y encontrarse con Adam _tan_ arreglado no había ayudado en nada

— ¿Ya te vas? —le preguntó, mientras se quitaba los zapatos para ponerse algo cómodo.

— Sí, intentaré no llegar muy tarde ¿vale?

Harry hizo un además desinteresado, restándole importancia.

— No te preocupes.

— ¿Tú vas a salir?

— No creo.

Adam se acercó a él, dejandole un beso en los labios que correspondió sin mucho ánimo.

— ¿Noche de pizza y tele? —bromeó.

Sonrió levemente, soltando un suspiro interior.

— Exacto —asintió—. Pásalo bien.

Su novio le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de dirigirse hacia la salida.

Una vez que se quedó solo en casa, se encamino hacia la cocina, se preparó una pizza pre-congelada y se sentó frente a la televisión que había adaptado mágicamente para que pudiese funcionar bien. Sabía que no había pasado ni una hora desde que Adam se había dio, porque el reloj que había colgado frente a él parecía llamarle con cada movimiento de las manecillas. No quería ir a esa cita. Si iba, probablemente su cargo de conciencia sería demasiado pesado para dejarle dormir tranquilo. Pero había algo dentro de él que _necesitaba_ saber qué estaba pasando, y no era el comprobar que Malfoy estuviese cumpliendo con su trato, porque a esas alturas parecía que sí era de fiar —de hecho el rubio había tenido la delicadeza de enviarle una lechuza con el nombre y la dirección del restaurante donde iban a cenar—, era que había algo inquietante y desesperante que no le dejaba en paz, pensando en los posibles escenarios que se estaban desarrollando entre Malfoy y su novio.

Neville tenía razón. ¿Quién en sus cabales pagaba para que le pusieran los cuernos? Era una tontería, porque tal vez Adam ni si quiera llegaría a sentir nada por Draco, y lo único que estaba haciendo era perder el tiempo. O, por el contrario, si llegaba a sentirlo, pero ¿y si aún así decidía no dejarle? ¿Y si al final Adam y Draco terminaban envueltos en una relación verdadera? Harry no quería que eso ocurriese, porque sería una relación basada en la mentira, y él había sido participe de eso.

Habían tantas cosas que podían salir mal, y él no quería ser testigo de tal fatalidad.

Pero debía ser idiota y masoquista, porque cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba saliendo por la puerta de su casa, vestido con ropa muggle y la capa de invisibilidad encima. Le llevo veinte minutos llegar hasta el restaurante donde estaban Adam y Draco, y otros diez en terminar de decidirse si entrar o no.

Aprovechó la salida de una pareja para entrar en el local. Echó un vistazo a la sala, localizándolos con facilidad, sentados en una mesa en el lado derecho del restaurante. Avanzó hasta allí con cuidado de no chocarse con ninguna persona, y se pegó a una columna que había cerca de la mesa donde estaban. Desde su posición, Malfoy le quedaba de frente, mientras que su novio le daba la espalda.

Miró al rubio, quien en ese momento tenía la barbilla apoyada en la palma de su mano, mientras que con la otra jugueteaba con una copa casi vacía de vino. Parecía estar entretenido en escuchar algo que estaba contando Adam en ese momento, pero en sus ojos claros podían verse destellos de aburrimiento de vez en cuando.

— No sé porqué, pero Harry y Samuel nunca se han llevado del todo bien.

El moreno se centró en la conversación al escuchar su nombre.

— ¿Harry? —preguntó Draco, como si realmente le extrañase ese nombre.

— Mi novio.

El rubio alzó las cejas graciosamente, aunque en sus labios había un indicio de sonrisa burlona.

— Mira, se llama igual que Harry Potter —comentó, con satírica ironía.

Vio a Adam removerse en su asiento, seguramente incómodo. Harry también sintió la necesidad de removerse. Que él fuese el tema de conversación no le gustaba nada.

— Es que es Harry Potter.

Si no lo conociese, hubiera dicho que la expresión de Malfoy era de genuina sorpresa.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí.

—Vaya —musitó pensativo—. ¿Y cómo es estar con el salvador del mundo mágico?

— Harry es genial. Siempre ha estado ahí cuando lo he necesitado —había un agradecimiento y un cariño subyacente en la frase que hizo que el estómago se le revolviese.

Esa noche el remordimiento no iba a dejarle dormir por ser una mala persona.

— Qué suerte.

— ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

Levantó la vista, fijándose en el rubio que en esos momentos se encogía de hombros con una gesto desentendido.

— Por nada —contestó. Adam debió insistirle con la mirada, porque añadió;—. Es que Potter y yo compartimos año escolar en Hogwarts.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Os llevabais bien?

La carcajada que soltó Draco era totalmente áspera.

— Todo lo contrario. Nos odiamos.

A Harry no le paso por alto el hecho de que el rubio había hablado en presente. Reflexionándolo, después de estas semanas donde Draco había estado ayudándolo —aunque solo fuera por dinero— no podía decir que él lo odiaba. Estaba claro que no era mejores amigos, y tal vez nunca lo serían, pero Malfoy había demostrado que al menos podía ser alguien agradable, y no era tan ofensivo como lo era cuando iban al colegio. Y estaba el hecho de que Draco parecía llevar una vida completamente diferente a la que él había esperado, lo que significaba que había cambiado al menos mínimamente.

— ¿Por qué?

Su atención se centró completamente en la próxima respuesta. Tenía curiosidad por saber cual era la versión del otro.

— Somos muy diferentes —respondió. Por primera vez, parecía completamente sincero—. Nos empezamos a detestar desde que teníamos once años. Aunque sí debo ser sincero, eso probablemente fuese culpa mía. Después, con los años, solo nos limitamos a alimentar nuestro desprecio por el otro.

— Puede que en aquella época fueseis diferentes, pero si ahora te reencontrases con él tal vez cambiases de idea.

Draco negó con la cabeza. Había una vaga resignación en su expresión.

— No cuando participas en el bando contrario en una guerra —concluyó—. A lo mejor tienes razón y no somos tan diferentes a día de hoy, pero nuestro pasado nos sigue separando.

— Es una pena —se lamentó el chico—. A mi esa época me pilló en Ilvermorny.

— No te has perdido nada.

Hubo un silencio entre los dos, antes de que decidieran que era hora de irse a casa.

Harry los siguió mientras iban caminando por las calles muggles, hasta que llegaron a un esquina donde Malfoy se detuvo.

— Tengo que irme por allí —comentó, apuntando a la calle a su izquierda—. Me lo he pasado genial. Gracias por aceptar la cena.

— Gracias a ti por invitarme.

— No tienes porque. Eres alguien realmente amable con el que estar.

Adam se sonrojó, tambaleando su peso levemente sobre sus piernas, como siempre hacía cuando estaba nervioso.

— La semana que viene es el cumpleaños de Samuel. Podrías venir a la fiesta que daremos, si quieres.

—Claro.

— ¿Te viene bien si te envío una lechuza con la hora y el sitio? —Draco asintió con una sonrisa cordial que hizo sonreír también a Adam—. Nos vemos la semana que viene, entonces.

— Lo estaré esperando con ansias —murmuró con un tono atrayente, para después darse la vuelta e irse calle abajo.

Harry lo miró andar, y su instinto primario y protector le hizo dar un paso hacia el rubio, solo para asegurarse de que llegaba bien a casa. Luego se dijo que eso sería totalmente desatinado, y decidió aparecerse en su casa.

Se aseguró de hacerse bien el dormido para el momento en el que Adam llegó.

Esa noche tampoco consiguió conciliar bien el sueño, demasiado concentrado en la situación con su novio, en las palabras de Draco, en la guerra y en si era verdad que su pasado lo separaba del rubio.

* * *

 _¡Hoooooooola!_  
 _Una semana más, aquí estoy^^_

 _Me ha costado mucho más de lo que creía escribir este capítulo, porque quería plasmar los pensamientos de Harry pero no sabía cómo hacerlo para que se entendiese. La verdad es que creo que al final me ha quedado como que Harry tiene un cacao mental, lo cual no es del todo desacertado xD_

 _Y, bueno, he aprovechado también para expresar un poco también los pensamientos de Draco al respecto. Ahora solo falta saber que hará Harry al respecto._

 _Ah, si hay faltas de ortografía se deben a que estoy escribiendo todos los capítulos con el móvil (porque apenas tengo tiempo para abrir el ordenador), así que no estoy corrigiendo los capítulos, así que lo siento._

 _¡Nos leemos la semana que viene!_


	6. La fiesta

Capítulo Cinco

 **La fiesta**

Harry miró la puerta como si esta fuese a hablarle en cualquier momento. Eso no sucedió, obviamente. Lo que sí escuchaba era un ruido intermitente e incesante desde el interior de la casa. Sonaba a... ¿martillazos?

Aprovechó un momento de silencio para alzar la mano y llamar al timbre. Lo había hecho antes, pero supuso que con el ruido no lo habían escuchado porque nadie le había abierto la puerta. Esta vez tuvo más suerte, porque un instante después Malfoy estaba frente a él, con la frente perlada de sudor, las mejillas coloreadas y un fruncido ceño que destilaba hastío por todos lados.

— ¿Qué? —espetó.

Se dio dos segundos para respirar hondo y evitar decirle al rubio donde tenía la educación, y en cambio levantó su mano izquierda, que sostenía en ese momento una bolsa de plástico.

— Traigo muffins de chocolate.

Malfoy miró la bolsa, y luego fijó su vista en él. Al final, se echó a un lado para dejarle pasar.

— Contraseña correcta —se mofó. Harry rodó los ojos.

Avanzó por el pasillo, escuchando cómo el otro cerraba la puerta tras él.

— ¿Qué hacías? —preguntó con interés.

— ¿Y a ti qué te importa? —fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta—. Te has pasado de largo la cocina.

Lo sabía, pero tenía curiosidad por saber a qué se debía el ruido que había escuchado, y ya que el rubio no estaba dispuesto a contestar, tendría que averiguarlo por su cuenta. No se iba a quedar con la incógnita.

Su respuesta llegó nada más pisar el salón. Allí vio un bonito sofá de color crema, una alfombra a juego, una mesa para el té y una mueble donde descansaba un gran televisor. A un lado había una estantería a medio montar, un montón de clavos, una taladradora y un martillo en el suelo.

— Vaya, esto ya parece una casa —pinchó. Escuchó a Malfoy resoplar a su espalda—. Aunque este cajón está al revés.

Cuando se giró, el otro le enviaba una mirada mortífera.

— Dame mi desayuno antes de que mi hospitalidad se esfume y termine mandándote a la mierda —le dijo, aunque su voz sonaba más cansada que molesta. Le paso la bolsa al rubio, quien automáticamente se dio la vuelta en dirección a la cocina. Harry le siguió, observando cómo el otro se desenvolvía—. ¿Quieres un café?

— ¿Me estás invitando a desayunar? —cuestionó extrañado.

— Tú no sabes cuándo callarte, ¿verdad? —le riñó el otro. A pesar de eso, su tono era ligero. Harry se sintió un tanto desconcertado—. Cualquiera diría te gusta provocarme.

Lo reflexionó durante un par de segundos. No es que le gustase, pero si le entretenía. Y puede que sí le gustase tener la última palabra cuando discutía con Malfoy.

— Tal vez soy masoquista —contestó, asegurándose de que se notase el sarcasmo en su voz.

Draco se giró, tendiéndole una taza de café. En ese momento tenía una de las sonrisas sugestivas que le dirigía a Adam, y no pudo evitar preguntarse si esa sonrisa que tenía en ese momento era falsa o real.

— ¿Tal vez? —repitió el otro—. Yo podría ayudarte a confirmarlo, si quieres.

Harry entrecerró los ojos. Era obvio que el rubio estaba jugando con él, y no sabía porqué, pero le molestaba. No quería que le dirigiese esa falsa pose que ponía cuando estaba con Adam. Casi que prefería al Malfoy arisco, pero real.

— Qué colaborador estás últimamente.

— Me gusta darme a los demás —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros y dándole un mordisco a uno de los muffins.

— Ya —artículo secamente.

¿Por qué estaba teniendo este tipo de conversación con Malfoy?

— ¿A qué has venido, por cierto?

El moreno agradeció el cambio de tema.

— Hoy es el cumpleaños de Samuel.

— ¿De quién?

— El mejor amigo de Adam —aclaró—. ¿No te envío una lechuza la semana pasada?

— Ah, sí —murmuró el rubio en tono pensativo—. Se me había olvidado.

— ¿Vas a ir? —Harry quería que fuera, pero su conciencia le impedía pedírselo directamente.

— ¿Me vas a pagar?

Lo había estado reflexionando toda esa semana. Si bien era cierto que lo que hacía no era correcto, tampoco era como si hubiera cometido un delito. El solo había propiciado una situación que bien podía darse por casualidad. Nada evitaba que su novio conociese a alguien en un bar. Lo que Adam hiciese o no, él no lo había provocado. No había obligado a su novio a tener una cita con Malfoy.

Al menos eso es lo que se decía a sí mismo para acallar a su remordimiento.

Lo que sí tenía claro era que quería saber hasta donde era capaz de llegar Adam, si sería capaz de engañarle o no. Porque si lo era, tendría la excusa perfecta para dejarlo.

— Si vas, sí.

— Entonces iré —afirmó Malfoy—. ¿Tú estarás allí? Quiero decir, como tú mismo.

— No. Samuel y yo no somos muy cercanos.

— Es verdad, que no te cae bien —recordó el otro, burlón.

— No es eso, es que no tenemos nada en común.

— Claro, claro.

Harry rodó los ojos ante el tono socarrón del rubio.

—Pero sí que estaré ahí —avisó, dejando su taza vacía en la encimera y encaminándose hacia la salida—, así que pórtate bien.

— Sí, _daddy._

Casi se tropezó con su propio pie. Giró la cabeza, solo para fulminar al rubio con la mirada, quien en ese momento intentaba disimular su risa tras su taza.

— Vete a la mierda.

Vio que el otro estaba a punto de contestar, así que se apresuró a irse de allí antes de poder escucharle.

* * *

Tuvo la mala suerte de no acordarse de que ese día le tocaba hacer guardia, así que para cuando terminó su ronda y llegó a casa, ya era bien entrada la madrugada.

Tenía pocas ganas de ir a la fiesta de Samuel, pero la necesidad de saber qué estaba pasando le hizo moverse para cambiarse de ropa, echarse un _glamour_ encima —esta vez asegurándose de quitarse las gafas—, y dirigirse hacia la discoteca donde debía estar Adam, y con un poco de suerte, también Malfoy.

Era un local muggle, así que tardó más de lo previsto en llegar, y cuando lo hizo, no pudo reprimir un suspiro fatigado. No le gustaban los pubs, ni las discotecas. Pisaba los bares y con suerte.

Habían algunas personas fumando en la entrada del lugar, mientras que en el interior la gente bailaba al ritmo alto de la música. Se sintió agobiado nada más poner un pie dentro, pero aún así, avanzó entre la marea de personas y se abrió hueco en un rincón de la barra. Alguien en el universo debió compadecerse de él, porque encontró la figura conocida de Malfoy justo al otro lado de la barra. Por un momento espero ver a Adam a su lado, pero por el contrario, con quien estaba hablando era con Samuel.

Frunció el ceño, encaminándose hacia donde estaban los chicos, hasta que logró colocarse lo suficientemente cerca de Draco como para lanzar disimuladamente un hechizo que le permitiese escuchar correctamente la conversación.

— Sí yo fuera tú, dejaría de hacer eso.

Vio a Malfoy arquear un ceja, gesto que él mismo imitó.

Por mucho que lo negase, Samuel no le caía bien. Era el mejor amigo de Adam, se conocían desde que eran niños y, en un principio, Harry había intentado llevarse bien con el chico, pero Samuel había resultado ser alguien demasiado irritante y puntilloso para su gusto. Incluso más que Malfoy, y eso ya era decir.

— ¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo?

— Ligar con Adam —contestó Samuel en tono quisquilloso—. No te va a funcionar, él ya tiene novio.

— ¿Y ese eres tú? —cuestionó en ese tono entre prepotente y burlón que sólo Malfoy sabía pronunciar—. No, ¿verdad?. Pues eso.

— Mira, ya tengo suficiente con tener que aguantar a Potter como para tener que aguantarte a ti también, así que aléjate de Adam.

Harry se sorprendió ante el tono agresivo del otro. A él nunca le había hablado de esa manera, aunque hubieran tenido varios rifirrafes. Se preguntó qué había hecho el rubio para enfadarle de esa manera.

— ¿Nunca te han dicho que das mucha pereza?

— ¿Y a ti que eres un imbécil?

— Varias veces, pero gracias por recordármelo —murmuró en tono desinteresado mientras cogía un vaso de la barra y se lo bebía con total tranquilidad. Samuel, en cambio, parecía querer arrancarle la cabeza—. Ahora, te agradecería que fuese tan amable de irte a tomar por culo.

Harry tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su ser para evitar soltar una gran carcajada ahí mismo. Tenía que reconocer que las pullas de Malfoy eran bastante graciosas cuando no iban dirigidas hacia él o hacia sus amigos.

— ¡Chicos! —saludó Adam con una sonrisa. Se veía acalorado, seguramente porque había estado bailando—. ¿De qué habláis?

— Del calentamiento global y la estupidez humana —murmuró Draco entre dientes.

— ¿Qué?

— De Quidditch —respondió Samuel, fulminando al rubio con la mirada.

— Ya. Courtney dice que quiere ir a ese pub que abrieron hace poco... no me acuerdo de cómo se llamaba. ¿Vienes, Draco?

— Gracias, pero mañana tengo que estudiar, así que me iré a casa en cuanto termine mi copa —contestó amablemente, agitando su vaso como para confirmar lo que decía.

— Pero...

— Adam —interrumpió su amigo—, ya te ha dicho que no. No seas pesado.

— Bueno —el aludido hizo un mohín, mirando a Malfoy tristemente—, supongo que ya hablaremos, entonces.

— Claro.

— Que lo pases bien, Malfoy —despidió Samuel antes de marcharse, llevándose a Adam con él.

Harry los vio perderse entre la gente, mientras el rubio se quedaba allí, apoyado en la barra, y con una expresión hastiada en el rostro. A pesar de lo que había dicho, cuando se terminó su bebida, no fue a casa, sino que pidió otra. Y otra. Y otra más.

Él estaba cansado, las horas de guardia empezaban a pesar sobre sus hombros, y observar a Draco emborrachándose no era el mejor de los pasatiempos. Ya se había girado, dispuesto a irse, cuando alguien le llamó la atención.

— Hola, ¿quieres bailar?

Volvió a darse la vuelta, fijándose que el chico que había hablado no se había dirigido a él, sino a Malfoy.

— ¿Tengo cara de querer bailar? —respondió en un balbuceo. Al parecer había bebido de más.

A pesar de su arisca respuesta, el hombre sonrió.

— Yo podría quitarte ese humor en cinco minutos, ¿sabes?

En ese momento, hubo algo que enervó a Harry. Tal vez era la manera descarada en la que el otro recorría con la mirada el cuerpo de Draco, su sonrisa socarrona y prepotente, o que el chico había apoyado su mano en la espalda del rubio, e iba bajando lentamente, dirigiéndose claramente hacia su trasero.

— Quita ahora mismo esa mano de ahí —le espetó Malfoy, esta vez con voz más firme y cabreada.

— Cariño...

— ¿Estás sordo o qué? —gruñó Harry sin poder contenerse. El chico levantó la vista hacia él. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Malfoy también se giraba a mirarle—. Deja de tocarle.

— Y si no lo hago, ¿qué? —retó.

— Entonces, tú y yo tendremos un gravísimo problema.

El otro bufó, aún con una sonrisa altanera en el rostro. Harry apretó los dientes, fulminándolo con la mirada. Supuso que su expresión debía ser iracunda y determinada, porque el chico borró su sonrisa paulatinamente, hasta que finalmente se apartó de Malfoy, farfullando algo antes de irse.

Se fijó entonces en el rubio, quien lo miraba con una ceja alzada.

— A ver si lo adivino... ¿Potter? —recordó entonces que aún debía llevar el _glamour_ encima. Asintió como respuesta—. No necesitaba que viniese a salvarme, lo tenía controlado.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

— Claro.

— Aunque es de suponer que tú héroe interior no podía estarse quieto.

— ¿Vas a beber mucho más? —le preguntó en tono cansado, observando cómo Malfoy apuraba su vaso.

— Lo suficiente hasta que pueda olvidarme de esta noche de mierda —masculló—. Ahora entiendo que quieras dejar a tu novio, que pesadilla de amigos tiene.

Sus cejas se elevaron en una expresión sorprendida ante la declaración del otro.

— ¿Tan mal ha estado?

— ¿Mal? —repitió Draco con ironía—. No entiendo porqué inventaron la maldición _cruciatus_ si ya existía gente como ellos para torturar a las personas.

Harry tuvo que morder su labio inferior para evitar reír.

— Lo siento por eso.

— Yo también —murmuró, separándose de la barra en un tambaleo—. Me voy a casa, porque ya me has cortado el rollo.

El moreno lo siguió con la mirada, y poco después decidió seguirlo presencialmente también. No se arrepintió de esa decisión, porque probablemente Malfoy hubiera sido atropellado por un coche nada más cruzar la calle de no haber sido porque él lo detuvo antes de que pisase la calzada.

— ¿Qué haces? —le cuestionó el rubio, al ver que lo agarraba por el brazo para enderezarle mientras caminaban.

— Acompañarte a casa.

— No necesito que me acompañes.

Harry le regaló una mirada de soslayo.

— Intenta caminar recto —fue lo único que le dijo. Draco decidió guardar silencio, probablemente consciente de su ebriedad.

— Quiero patatas fritas.

Harry le miró extrañado, y luego dirigió su vista hacia el puesto de comida chatarra que había justo al lado.

— Tienes un problema con la comida —le dijo seriamente. Aún así se acercó al puesto ambulante y pidió una ración de patatas.

— Sí, se llama ansiedad, que es lo que me entra cada vez que te veo porque me pones mucho —farfulló. Harry se bloqueó, mientras su mente analizaba en profundidad lo que acababa de escuchar. El rubio también pareció reflexionarlo, porque añadió:—. Nervioso. Quiero decir, de los nervios. Me pones de los nervios. En el mal sentido —aclaró—. No poner de _poner,_ sino el poner normal. Porque tú a mi... no.

Frente a él, el hombre del puesto le pasó las patatas fritas, mirándole con una sonrisa divertida muy mal disimulada.

— ¿Quieres ketchup? —fue su única respuesta. No sabía qué otra cosa decir.

— Sí —murmuró Draco mirando hacia el suelo, como si esperase que en cualquier momento la tierra se abriese y se lo tragase.

A partir de ahí, el camino fue incómodo, tenso y asfixiante. Al menos Harry lo sintió así, mientras su cerebro repetía una y otra vez lo que acababa de escuchar. El rubio, en cambio, parecía más concentrado en sus patatas que en otra cosa.

No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio cuando vio el conocido edificio donde vivía Malfoy. Tenía ganas de volver a casa y dormir durante días enteros.

— Pues... adiós —dijo Draco, abriendo la puerta del portal—, y gracias, supongo.

Le vio oscilar hacia atrás, apoyándose demasiado en la puerta. Harry le sujetó una vez más, exhalando con agotamiento.

— Te acompañaré hasta arriba —comentó, resignado—. No vaya a ser que te caigas por las escaleras.

— ¿Tu conciencia no soportaría que me abriese la crisma? —se burló el otro, riéndose.

Harry no contestó, pero pensó en que seguramente no, no lo soportaría.

Para su suerte, el camino por las escaleras no fue tan trágico como imaginó. Lo malo llegó en el momento en que Malfoy abrió la puerta de su casa, con el rostro más pálido de lo normal.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó en tono preocupado. El rubio hizo ademán de contestar, pero en vez de eso, se adentró en su casa, casi corriendo por el pasillo.

Harry lo siguió, encontrándoselo en el baño, hincado frente al inodoro mientras vomitaba todo lo que había ingerido. Suspiró, acercándose a él y sosteniéndolo de la cintura al ver que su cuerpo se desequilibraba. Su mano empezó a acariciarle la espalda por inercia.

— No voy a beber nunca más —se quejó Draco, enderezándose.

— Bebe agua y lávate la cara —le sugirió. El otro le hizo caso sin rechistar.

— Hace mucho calor.

— Salgamos a la terraza.

Afortunadamente, Malfoy se veía mucho más repuesto mientras caminaban por el pasillo hasta llegar al salón, y de ahí a la terraza. Una vez fuera, le tuvo que dar la razón al rubio, porque estar dentro era mucho más agobiante.

— Ojalá pudiera dormir aquí —comentó Draco, apoyándose en el barandal de piedra que había.

Harry lo meditó unos segundos y luego entró en el salón, cogió un par de cojines del sofá, y los tiró en el suelo de la terraza. Sacó su varita para murmurar un par de hechizos, y unos segundos después había frente a él una cama con una almohada y una suave sábana.

Cuando levantó la vista, Malfoy le miraba con las más agradecidas de las expresiones.

— ¿Nunca te han dicho que a veces eres realmente complaciente? —le dijo, mientras se quitaba los zapatos con una ágil movimiento y se acostaba en la cama. Harry casi sintió que se sonrojaba—. No podría tener un novio como tú, estaría todo el día pidiéndole cosas.

— ¿Estarás bien aquí? —cuestionó, ignorando al otro. Esa noche ya había escuchado demasiados comentarios incómodos.

Draco hizo un sonido de asentimiento, acomodándose en la cama con los ojos cerrados. Harry observó cómo se estiraba y cómo su mano trepaba por debajo de su camiseta para rascar un punto en su espalda. Sus ojos viajaron entonces a la piel que exponía el rubio, hasta que llegaron al tatuaje que había visto semanas atrás.

— ¿Qué significa? —preguntó inconscientemente. Malfoy abrió los ojos, mirándole sin entender—. El tatuaje, digo.

— Son runas —explicó, levantándose un poco más la camisa para que pudiera verlo bien—. Juntas hacen un hechizo de protección, como una línea de vida.

— ¿Línea de vida?

— Sí, mira —le hizo un gesto para que se acercase. Harry dudó un momento, pero termino sentándose en la cama. El rubio señaló la primera runa—. Esta es _Thorn,_ significa protección _. Ken,_ para detener la sangre de las heridas. _Hegal,_ un protector espiritual. _Gel,_ un talismán contra las enfermedades. _Sigel_ , para proteger de los ataques o peligros inminentes. Y _Tyr,_ para la curación —describió—. Se supone que con esto, ni un _Avada_ me mataría, pero nunca lo he probado.

Se quedó unos segundos en silencio, reflexionando lo que el otro le acababa de decir.

— ¿Han intentado matarte? —interrogó. Nadie se tomaría la molestia de hacer algo así si no estuviera en peligro. Draco se acomodó la camiseta, cerrando los ojos y encogiéndose de hombros—. Malfoy —insistió.

— Fue hace ya unos años —confesó—. Hay gente que prefiere tomarse la justicia por su mano.

Apretó los labios, disgustado.

— ¿Por eso vives en el mundo muggle?

— Entre otras cosas.

— ¿Qué otras cosas?

Draco no contestó. Sus ojos aún estaban cerrados y su respiración parecía acompasada. Se preguntó si realmente el rubio se había quedado dormido en ese breve momento o solo estaba fingiendo para no contestar.

Dejó caer un suspiro, tumbándose en la cama, sintiéndose totalmente cansado. Miró hacia el cielo, que en ese momento se clareaba poco a poco, indicando que no faltaba mucho para el amanecer.

Pensó en la situación en la que Draco vivía, y en lo que debía de haber pasado, hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido.

* * *

 _¡Actualización a la viistaaaaa! ¡Al abordajeeee!_

 _Uhg, no sé qué tengo con los piratas últimamente xD (De hecho, llevo varios días planteándome escribir un AU Drarry sobre piratas)_

 _Pues ya estoy aquí, una semana más, una semana menos. Tenía muchas ganas de terminar este capítulo, porque llevo desde el martes con él en la cabeza pero no he tenido tiempo de escribirlo hasta ahora. ¡Espero que os haya gustado!_

 _Y nada, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo y el cariño que me dais_

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_

 _PD: Toda información sobre las runas la he sacado de aquí:_ . /c/harry-potter-espanol/amp/blog/runas-antiguas-y-aetirs/wKlw_be3uouBnG3BpzY4a354oP8oPN5L2Kl


	7. Los sueños

Capítulo Seis

 **Los sueños**

Había tenido un par de sueño bastantes extraños.

La primera vez que Harry había "despertado" fue porque la luz golpeaba contra sus párpados, no con demasiada fuerza, pero sí con la suficiente para hacerle abrir los ojos. Comprobó que estaba soñando porque se encontraba tumbado en una cama, en lo que reconoció como la terraza de la casa de Malfoy, y lo confirmó al ver al rubio de perfil, sentado encima del barandal de piedra, con una cámara fotográfica en la mano. Se cercioró de que era un sueño, porque cuando se fijó en Draco, se dio cuenta de que podía verlo a la perfección, aún sin llevar las gafas puestas, y por eso precisamente podía notar cómo el ligero aire azotaba su cabello albino, cómo la ligera luz del sol se reflejaba en su pálida piel, su expresión concentrada, y su respiración en calma. En ese momento, pensó que Draco parecía etéreo. Y ese pensamiento le hizo ratificar que eso era un sueño, ya que en circunstancias normales no lo hubiera pensado ni por asomo.

— ¿Qué haces? —le preguntó en un murmuró soñoliento.

— Fotografiar el amanecer. Hay una bonita vista desde aquí, por eso me compré este piso.

Harry cerró los ojos, y su mente se vio derivada a una serie de pensamientos y recuerdos borrosos sobre la noche anterior, que se resumían en Malfoy bebiendo en la discoteca, y luego él acompañándolo a casa, sujetándole mientras vomitaba y algo sobre unas runas antiguas. La única conclusión a la que llegó, fue que era demasiado temprano para que el rubio ya estuviera despierto.

— ¿No tienes sueño? —cuestionó.

— No acostumbro a dormir mucho.

Abrió los ojos, al darse cuenta de lo cerca que sonaba la voz del otro. Al hacerlo, notó que Draco se había sentado a su lado en la cama.

— ¿Por qué?

El rubio le miró durante unos segundos, como si estuviera estudiándole, y luego bajó la vista hacia la cámara que sujetaba en sus manos.

— Tengo pesadillas.

— ¿Sobre qué? —si estuviera en otra situación, no se habría atrevido a preguntar, pero al fin y al cabo, eso era un sueño, así que podía ser todo lo invasivo que quisiera.

— Sobre la guerra.

Tal vez era por el cansancio que tenía, pero esas palabras no le extrañaron del todo.

Harry nunca había hablado claramente sobre la guerra con nadie. ¿Con quien iba a hacerlo, de todas formas? ¿Con Hermione, quien había estado un año entero intentando encontrar un hechizo para revertir el _obliviate_ de sus padres? ¿Con Ron, que había tenido que ser el cimiento de su familia mientras se derrumbaban tras la muerte de Fred? ¿Con Neville, que había tenido que soportar la hipocresía de todas aquellas personas que lo infravaloraron en su día, y que ahora le besaban los pies solo por ser un héroe de guerra?

Había hablado con Adam, pero rápidamente se había dado cuenta de que eso no servía de nada, porque su novio no había vivido esa guerra, no entendía todo lo que había pasado, en sus ojos no había ningún rastro de dolor o tristeza mientras Harry hablaba de lo que había sido perder a alguien como Sirius Black.

Draco, en cambio, sí lo entendía.

Él había experimentado, tal vez, una de las peores partes de la guerra. Hasta ese momento, nunca se había planteado cómo debía haber vivido Malfoy en aquella época. Por la imagen que recordaba del rubio en el baño de prefectos, no debía haber sido muy buena.

No podía concebir cómo había sido vivir con Voldemort en su propia casa, o la de muertes y torturas que debía haber presenciado Malfoy en primera persona. Tal vez, incluso, él mismo habría sido torturado. Y el haber terminado la guerra tampoco les aseguro a la familia Malfoy algún tipo de bienestar, a pesar de que los tres quedaron absueltos en los juicios. Había mucha gente que les tenía rencor, miedo o desagrado, pero sobretodo, muchos sentían desconfianza hacia ellos. No debía haber sido fácil salir de ahí, aunque Harry sabía que Lucius Malfoy había sido lo suficientemente astuto para hacer uso de sus amistades, de generosas donaciones a la comunidad mágica, y de las pocas personas que aún confiaba en ellos para lavar la imagen de su familia y poco a poco había vuelto a ser igual de influyente que en el pasado.

Por eso, si lo pensaba bien, que Draco tuviera pesadillas no le sorprendía.

— Yo también las tengo —admitió.

No recordaba si el rubio le respondió o no, porque su mente se perdió en la inconsciencia.

El segundo sueño fue algo más inquietante.

Lo primero de lo que Harry fue consciente era que estaba... excitado. Mucho. No era un leve entusiasmo mañanero. No, no. Estaba jodidamente duro, y debía ser de noche, porque cuando entreabrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que todo estaba muy oscuro.

Hacía demasiada calor, también. Aunque eso debía ser a causa de que el cuerpo de Draco estaba completamente pegado al suyo. No sabía si eso era bueno o malo, porque Harry estaba tumbado sobre su lado izquierdo, con un brazo justo por debajo del cuello del rubio y el otro enredado en la cintura de este, haciendo que la espalda de Malfoy no estuviese ni a un centímetro de separación de su pecho. Con lo cual, eso que en ese instante se apretaba contra su erección, debía ser el trasero de Draco. No habían muchas más opciones.

Harry, en realidad, no lo pensó mucho. La somnolencia no le permitía encontrarse todo lo horrorizado que debía, y en ese momento estaba en un duermevela en el que su cerebro no funcionaba correctamente. Por eso, la idea de arrimar un poco más su cuerpo y friccionarse levemente contra Draco no le pareció una mala idea. De hecho, hacer eso le dio bastante placer, y el gemido adormilado que se le escapó lo demostró.

Podía sentir su entrepierna palpitar contra la cálida figura del rubio, y cómo los músculos de su estómago se tensaba mientras en su piel se iba deslizando una fina capa de sudor. Se sentía sofocado, y un ápice de conciencia dentro de su mente le dijo que debía separarse de Draco.

Quizás, irse a su casa era la mejor opción.

Pero entonces Malfoy se removió. Notó que el otro arqueaba su espalda, lo que hizo que la presión contra su pene se incrementase.

Exhaló ahogadamente con la boca entreabierta y los párpados pesados. Era ilógico, pero estar entre el sueño y el placer le dejaba en un estado de comodidad y excitación poco frecuente. Se separó de Draco, lo suficiente para que sus pulmones pudiesen llenarse de aire. Su erección se contrajo contra sus pantalones, como si reclamase el contacto del otro. Su mente se despejó momentáneamente, y sus ojos se abrieron, vislumbrando el cabello rubio que en ese instante casi rozaba su nariz.

Poco le duró la lucidez, porque un segundo después vio a Draco agitarse, echándose hacia atrás y volviéndose a pegar a él. Su garganta emitió un jadeo estrangulado y su corazón casi se le salió del pecho al escuchar a Malfoy gemir mientras restregaba su trasero contra su endurecida entrepierna.

— Harry —llamó con voz ronca.

El aludido volvió a cerrar los ojos, inclinando la cabeza hacia adelante, lo suficiente para enterrar su nariz en el cabello del otro y aspirar la fragancia que desprendía. Su mano derecha trepó desde la cadera de Malfoy hasta su estómago, ciñéndole más contra él, y acompañó el vaivén candente que había comenzado el rubio.

Merlín, no podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido tan excitado. Jamás había sentido tal necesidad de correrse. Y lo peor era el ardor interno que se incrementaba en su interior al saber que la otra persona era Draco Malfoy. Que era precisamente su antiguo compañero de colegio quien gimoteaba sin parar mientras se frotaba contra él.

Era enfermizo, tener esa clase de sueños, y encima disfrutarlos.

Notó como Draco sujetaba su muñeca, y luego guiaba su mano hacia abajo, hasta llegar a su erección. Sintió el pene erguido del rubio bombear contra su mano, ansioso. Harry lloriqueó. Presentía que iba a eyacular en cualquier momento. Su mano presionó el bulto, Draco pareció derretirse contra él, con su cuerpo sacudiéndose por el placer. Lo masajeó, enardecido y desesperado, mientras su boca besaba el cuello del rubio con fervor.

Malfoy se arqueó, tensando todo su cuerpo. Su entrepierna latió contra su mano, y luego Harry pudo notar la significativa humedad en ella. Gimió, masturbando su pene contra el trasero del otro hasta que su propio orgasmo le quemó el vientre, haciéndole eyacular con fuerza.

Respiró hondo. Sus músculos se quedaron totalmente laxos, y su mente se zambulló en una comodidad que le llevó a la inconsciencia por el sueño.

Despertó agitado. Esta vez supo que despertaba _de verdad_ porque todo a su alrededor estaba borroso. Se llevó una mano hacia el bolsillo de su pantalón, cogió sus gafas reducidas y murmuró el hechizo para volverlas a su tamaño. Cuando su vista se aclaró, pudo notar que se había quedado dormido en la cama que había encantado en la terraza de Malfoy. Quizás por eso había tenido esos extraños sueños. Se levantó con el cuerpo inestable. Se sentía mareado, tal vez por la falta de descanso de esa noche.

Entró en el salón, encontrándose a Draco sentado en la mesa, leyendo un voluminoso libro y escribiendo algo en un pergamino con envidiable concentración. Lo estudió durante unos instantes, con algunos fragmentos de sus sueños acudiendo a su mente. Agachó la mirada, y casi suspiró aliviado al notar que estaba limpio y seco.

Al menos uno de los sueños había resultado ser realmente un sueño. Aunque eso no le consolaba del todo.

— Buenos días —saludó.

El rubio paró de escribir y levantó la vista, observándolo con atención. Harry evitó hacer ninguna clase de comparativa del Malfoy que tenía delante con el que había aparecido en sus sueños. Se le pondrían los pelos de punta si encontraba alguna similitud en ellos.

— Buenos días —la voz de Draco sonaba casi tan cansada como la suya—. ¿Quieres un café?

— No —rechazó, demasiado pronto—. Es que... tengo que irme a trabajar —mintió.

Malfoy asintió. El silencio se alzó entre ellos, dejando una atmósfera incómoda a su paso.

¿Por qué de repente sentía la necesidad de huir?

— Supongo que debería darte las gracias por lo que hiciste anoche.

El corazón de Harry se aceleró. La imagen de Malfoy frotándose contra él acudió a su mente.

— ¿Lo que... hice? —preguntó temeroso.

— Acompañarme a casa.

El moreno resopló, casi enfadado consigo mismo y sus ideas disparatadas. Solo había sido un sueño, por amor a Merlín. No era real, porque Draco jamás permitiría que él le tocase de esa manera. Y no era como si él quisiera tocarle, de todas formas. Solo había sido su subconsciente jugándole una mala pasada.

— No fue nada —respondió, haciendo un ademán para restarle importancia—. Debería irme ya.

— Claro. Hasta la próxima —Harry le miró dubitativo durante un segundo. Tener otro encuentro con Malfoy era lo que menos quería en ese momento—. Recuerda que me debes dinero —añadió el rubio, seguramente percibiendo su duda.

— Cierto —afirmó, resignado—. Ya te lo daré otro día.

— Bien. Ahora lárgate, que tengo que seguir estudiando.

Harry cabeceó entre incómodo y aliviado. Malfoy seguía siendo igual de arisco que siempre, lo cual era buena señal. Con un ademán a modo de despedida, se dirigió por el pasillo hacia la puerta de la entrada.

Salir a la calle le hizo respirar con tranquilidad. Caminó a paso cansado, con la cabeza palpitándole dolorosamente. Se dio su tiempo para llegar a su propio apartamento, con la única idea en mente de la de ducharse y dormir durante todo el día.

Sus planes se vieron arruinados cuando se encontró a Adam en casa, viendo tranquilamente la televisión. Había olvidado que había planeado sus día libres para que coincidiesen con los de su novio.

— Cariño —saludó el chico con una sonrisa, levantándose y acercándose a él para dejarle un suave beso—. ¿De dónde vienes?

— De la oficina —se excusó—, me había olvidado un papel.

— ¿Una guardia complicada? Cuando llegué anoche todavía no habías venido.

Harry estuvo a punto de carcajease. Su vida era complicada en sí.

— Sí... hubo un robo —iba a ir al infierno por mentir tanto en tan poco tiempo.

— ¿Dónde?

— En... fue a una señora muy mayor. En su casa. Pero no fue gran cosa, solo que la señora estaba asustada, le robaron todas las joyas, se le había escapado el perro, y bueno... un lío.

— ¿Y lo atrapasteis?

— ¿Al perro? Sí, estaba escondido en un arbusto.

Adam le miró con diversión.

— Me refería al ladrón.

— Ah. También —afirmó con fingida convicción. Vio a su novio soltar una pequeña carcajada, mientras negaba con la cabeza y enredaba los brazos en su cuello. Sintió un beso en el cuello que solo le provocó incomodidad. Agarro los brazos del otro, apartándolo delicadamente de él—. Estoy muy cansado —se excusó miserablemente—, y me gustaría dormir un poco.

— Claro, lo siento.

Harry miró a su novio con culpabilidad pero no le dijo nada. Era mejor dejarlo como estaba. Se metió en la baño, dispuesto a darse una ducha y a dormir un rato.

Esta vez, se aseguraría de tomarse una poción para dormir sin sueños antes de acostarse.

—0—

 _¡Hoooooola pepsicolas!_

 _

Siento no haber actualizado la semana pasada, pero he tenido unos días atareados, por no decir que me quede bloqueada en el medio-lemon (que no me convence del todo, pero se va a quedar así por el momento). Espero que podáis perdonarme, y que os haya gustado el capítulo

¡Muchas gracias por él leerme y por el apoyo que me dejáis con vuestros comentarios!

Nos leemos la semana que viene :)

_


	8. El problema

Capítulo Siete

 **El problema**

Nunca antes una respuesta le había resultado tan complicada. Y la pregunta no era difícil. Al menos no como las que ponía la profesora McGonagall en sus exámenes. De hecho, solo tenía que contestar con un "sí" o un "no". Pero Harry ya había leído la nota un veintena de veces y aún no sabía qué decir.

" _Adam me ha invitado a tomar un café este sábado, ¿qué le digo?_

 _Draco."_

La respuesta más primaria de su cerebro era decir que no. Casi podía sentir a Neville, sentado detrás de él, apoyando esa decisión. Pero después, una pequeña parte de su mente se cuestionaba porqué iba a decirle que no. ¿No se suponía que precisamente ese era el acuerdo con Malfoy? Su objetivo era que Adam se interesase en el rubio, y lo estaba consiguiendo. Debería estar contento de que su novio hubiese tomado la iniciativa por primera vez en su vida, aunque fuese para pasar la tarde con Draco.

Entonces, ¿por qué tenía la sensación de tragar ácido cada vez que volvía a leer la nota?

— Harry —se giró con sobresalto, mirando a Neville, quien estaba a su lado—, ¿vamos?

— ¿A dónde?

— A almorzar —respondió el rubio con obviedad.

Frunció el ceño, observando el reloj frente a él y dándose cuenta de que efectivamente era su hora de almuerzo. Miró todos los expedientes sobre su mesa que todavía no había firmado. Al prever se había pasado más tiempo del debido leyendo la nota de Malfoy.

Guardó el trozo de pergamino en su bolsillo, poniéndose en pie y encaminándose junto a Neville hacia la cafetería del Ministerio. Allí, Seamus y Ron ya les esperaban. Harry ni si quiera probó su café. Tenía la mente demasiado abstraída reflexionando que Adam no podía decidir qué quería cenar esa noche, pero en cambio sí se decidía a invitar a salir a Draco.

Su mal humor aumentaba cada vez que lo pensaba.

Sus amigos rieron con fuerza. Intentó hacer un esbozo de sonrisa cuando los ojos de Ron se encontraron con los suyos, pero supuso que no había convencido a nadie cuando los otros tres se quedaron mirándolo.

— ¿Y a ti qué te pasa, que no has abierto la boca en todo este rato?

— Yo creo que tiene un problema que empieza por "Draco" y termina en "Malfoy" —canturreó Seamus en su lugar.

— No tengo ningún problema —rebatió.

Sus amigos compartieron una mirada cómplice, como si estuviesen hablando entre ellos en silencio. Harry odiaba cuando hacían eso, y esos últimos se había vuelto una acción más común de lo que le gustaría.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Neville. Había un velado "te lo dije" en su tono de voz.

— Nada.

— Entonces, ¿por qué parece que estás a punto de matar a alguien?

— Estoy perfectamente normal.

— Claro —bufó Ron—. Harry, desembucha.

Hizo el esfuerzo respirar hondo.

— Adam quiere quedar con Malfoy este sábado —admitió.

— Pero eso era lo que querías, ¿no?

— Exacto —espetó de mala gana.

— Estás un paso más cerca de un objetivo. Eso es fantástico.

— Maravilloso —ironizó.

— Quién sabe, puede que Adam se lance y termine liándose con Malfoy.

— Más le vale que no —bramó. Se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más, cuando sus amigos le observaron inquisitivamente—. Es que me jode que de entre toda la gente, le haya tenido que elegir a él. ¿No podía interesarse en otra persona que no fuese Draco Malfoy?

— Harry —murmuró Ron, mirándole con los ojos entornados—, fuiste tú quien decidió poner a Malfoy frente a tu novio.

— Eso es verdad.

— Tú cállate, que la idea fue tuya —le reprochó a Seamus.

— ¿Y para qué me haces caso? —replicó el irlandés, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Qué es lo que te molesta exactamente? —cuestionó Neville— ¿Que Adam quede con un chico, o que ese chico sea Draco?

Sabía a dónde quería ir a parar su amigo, y no le estaba gustando nada ese camino.

— Oh, no me digas que nuestro Harry está celoso.

El moreno fulminó a Seamus con la mirada, quien en ese momento tenía una sonrisa ladina en el rostro.

— No estoy celoso, pero me molesta que Adam haya sacado su valentía justo ahora — _Y justo con Malfoy,_ terminó mentalmente.

— Mira el lado bueno, eso es un gran paso para tu soltería.

— Además, ya no puedes echarte atrás —apoyó el pelirrojo—. ¿Qué vas a hacer sino?

 _¿Qué iba a hacer?_

Ciertamente no podía echarse atrás. No cuando al menos Adam había tomado una decisión en algo. Sus amigos tenían razón, era un gran paso para poder alcanzar su objetivo. No podía ir y decirle a Draco que rechazase a su novio, cuando se había tomado semanas para llegar a este punto.

No podía decirle que no, así que escribió a Malfoy, y le dijo que sí. Y su humor empeoró lo que restó de semana. Había dormido mal la mayoría de noches, y durante el día no había quien se le acercase a decirle algo.

— ¿Vas a salir mañana? —le preguntó a Adam ese viernes. Se dio cuenta de que su tono era demasiado brusco y áspero, porque el chico le miró algo desconcertado, así que se esforzó en relajarse, por el bien de la humanidad.

— Sí, saldré con Samuel.

 _Claro,_ pensó agriamente, _con Samuel._

El sábado llegó con el cielo lleno de nubes oscuras, al igual que su estado de ánimo. Hacía un calor horrible y parecía que se iba a echar a llover en cualquier momento, pero Harry llevaba aproximadamente veinte minutos apoyado en la fachada de una tienda y todavía no había visto ni una gota cayendo del cielo.

Frente a él estaba Draco. Esperaba al lado del escaparate de un tienda de túnicas, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una expresión más hastiada que la suya. Llamaba la atención porque entre toda la maraña de magos y brujas que había en el Callejón Diagon ese día, Malfoy iba vestido de manera muggle, con un simple pantalón vaquero y una camiseta cualquiera. Ni si quiera previa prestar atención a las miradas escrutadoras que la gente le enviaba cuando pasaban por su lado. Harry también las hubiera recibido, de no ser por el hechizo desilusionador que había conjurado.

Soltó un suspiro, mirando a ambos lados de la calle, sin observar un solo rastro de Adam. Cuando había salido, su novio aún estaba en casa. Se preguntó si todavía seguía allí. Rebuscó su varita, y decidió aparecerse directamente.

Adam estaba sentado en el sofá, viendo una película en la televisión con total tranquilidad. Se giró al escuchar el sonido de su aparición.

— ¿No ibas a salir? —le preguntó directamente.

El chico intentó disimularlo, pero su rostro se sonrojó incómodo.

— Sí, pero al final Samuel tenía cosas que hacer.

— ¿Te vas a quedar aquí, entonces?

— Seguramente. ¿Y tú?

Tuvo ganas de poner los ojos en blanco, girarse, y estampar su cabeza contra la pared cual elfo castigado.

No sabía porqué se sorprendía, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad que Adam hubiera tenido una iniciativa propia. Debería haber sabido que iba a darle plantón a Draco.

Ese plan era una absurda pérdida de tiempo.

— He quedado con Neville —mintió. No tenía muchas ganas de ir a ningún sitio, pero debía avisar a Malfoy de que nadie iba a ir a su cita.

— Que te lo pases bien.

Intentó hacer un esfuerzo para sonreír, dejándole a Adam un beso en la frente con el cual pareció satisfecho y volvió a aparecerse en el Callejón Diagon.

Su mirada chocó con la de Draco en cuanto se personó frente a él, a unos cuantos metros. Hizo ademán de avanzar hacia el rubio, cuando una figura bastante reconocible se interpuso entre medio.

— Dichosos los ojos —murmuró Lucius Malfoy, mirando a su hijo de arriba a bajo. Su labio se encrespó en una mueca desagradable—. Cualquiera diría que eres un mago.

— Padre, ¿qué quieres?

La voz de Draco había intentado sonar aburrida, pero había cierta tensión en su rostro. Harry retrocedió un par de pasos, no queriendo ser partícipe de la conversación.

— Solo me he acercado a comprobar en persona que sigues respirando, ya que tú no te dignas a escribirnos ni una mísera nota.

— Habla por ti, porque con mamá hablo habitualmente.

El mayor bufó, negando con la cabeza.

— No sé en qué momento te volviste así de insolente.

— Nací insolente —corrigió Draco—. Me vino de regalo con el apellido.

Lucius le daba la espalda, así que no pudo ver la expresión en su rostro, pero notó como su cuerpo se tensaba. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Harry había aferrado su varita en su mano, expectante por si la conversación se complicaba.

— No vas a cambiar de opinión, ¿verdad?

— Siempre me preguntas lo mismo y siempre obtienes la misma respuesta. No sé porqué lo sigues intentando.

— Tengo la esperanza de que en alguna ocasión el insensato de mi hijo se dé cuenta de que está cometiendo un error.

— ¿Por no seguir tus pasos?

— Por perder el tiempo de esta manera —corrigió el mayor—. No tienes porqué hacer nada de eso, y aún así prefieres complicarte la vida.

— Prefiero vivir a mi manera, por muy complicado que sea.

— Te estás equivocando, Draco. Algún día te darás cuenta de ello, y yo no estaré ahí para tenderte la mano.

Cuando Lucius se dio la vuelta, sus ojos chocaron con los de Harry. Si a Malfoy le molestó que él hubiese escuchado su conversación, no lo hizo notar mientras pasaba por su lado con un rictus sombrío en el rostro. Draco, por su parte, parecía estar armándose de paciencia, mientras taladraba la espalda de su padre con la mirada.

— ¿Qué? —le espetó de mala manera, cuando el moreno se acercó a él.

Harry abrió la boca, pero se dio cuenta de que no sabía bien qué decir, así que guardó silencio y observó al rubio durante unos segundos.

A esa distancia se podían notar unas tenues ojeras bajo sus ojos, los cuales parecían encendidos por la rabia en ese momento. Aunque pareciera mentira, Draco aparentaba haber pasado un peor semana que la suya, y ya era decir, porque Harry se había pasado varias noches en vela, había estado ido y estresado en el trabajo, y estar con Adam no había mejorado las cosas, no cuando tenía a Malfoy en su mente. Y lo había tenido ahí más de lo que le gustaría.

Había evocado los recuerdos de los sueños que había tenido más veces de lo correcto. Se devanaba los sesos en pensar si lo que había vivido era real o no, si realmente a Draco le gustaba fotografiar el amanecer, o si tenía pesadillas por la noche. Lo peor venía cuando se metía en la ducha y casi podía sentir el cuerpo del rubio frotándose contra el suyo.

— Adam no va a venir —murmuró. Draco bufó hastiado como respuesta—. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? —arreció, siendo incapaz de irse sin más.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros, pero empezó a andar hacia la salida del Callejón Diagon. Cuando llegaron al Londres muggle, aún seguían sin dirigirse la palabra. Una gota cayó del cielo sobre la lente derecha de sus gafas, y poco después una lluvia chispeante les mojaba a los dos.

— ¿Qué ha pasado con tu padre? —cuestionó, intentando llenar el silencio.

— Ya me extrañaba que no preguntases, cuando te dedicas a registrar los cajones de mi habitación sin remordimiento alguno.

Pararon en un semáforo. Harry aprovechó ese instante para mirar al otro de reojo. Ya no parecía molesto, de echo su voz más agotada que otra cosa.

— No tienes que contármelo si no quieres.

En realidad, si lo pensaba bien, su curiosidad a veces era muy contraproducente.

— No hay mucho que contar —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—. A mi padre no le gusta la vida que he decidido escoger. Vivir aquí, ser medimago...

— ¿Qué hay de malo en ser medimago?

— Que no puedo trabajar en los negocios familiares —Harry asintió, viendo cómo el semáforo se ponía en verde—. Y si no vivo en su casa, no puede controlarme. No puedo ser el heredero de los Malfoy, en definitiva.

Ahora entendía porqué Draco le había pedido dinero a cambio de meterse en su relación.

— Supongo que hay gente que nunca cambia.

Draco emitió un resoplido fastidiado.

— Mi padre sabe aparentar ser muy tolerante cuando hay un reportero a su lado, pero sigue siendo el mismo de siempre dentro de las paredes de su casa —explicó con voz cansada—. Solo acepta las decisiones de los demás cuando coinciden con las suyas.

— ¿Y tú no eres como él? —Harry encontró una genuina curiosidad en su pregunta.

— Quería parecerme a él —admitió—, pero creo que nunca lo he conseguido. Además, me enorgullece decir que aprendo de mis errores.

El moreno asintió, mirando hacia el lluvioso cielo.

Él no tenía padres, y no sabía cómo hubiesen reaccionado estos a las decisiones de su vida. Su familia más cercana eran los Weasley, y a ellos no parecían importarle a qué se dedicaban sus hijos, siempre y cuando estos estuvieran sanos y felices.

Los Malfoy eran una familia muy extraña.

Sintió por Draco algo parecido a la compasión.

— Pero tu madre te apoya, ¿no?

— Se resigna, más bien. No le gusta estar entre los dos, así que nos apoya y nos regaña a ambos. Esas cosas que solo las madres saben hacer

La boca de Harry tiró hacía arriba en una pequeña sonrisa.

— Algo es algo —apoyó, divertido.

— Te toca a ti.

— ¿A mi?

— Claro. Yo he contado algo, así que ahora tienes que contar tú otra cosa.

— ¿Cuándo hemos decidido eso? —cuestionó, mirándole de soslayo.

— Quid pro quo*, Potter.

Rodó los ojos, resoplando. Ya le parecía a él que Malfoy estaba demasiado accesible a la información.

— No sé que podría contarte que no haya salido ya en un periódico.

— Porqué estás con Adam, por ejemplo —sugirió astutamente. Luego pareció pensarlo, por hizo un ademán con la mano para negar—. Mejor explícame porqué haces todo esto. No hace falta ser muy listo para saber que la manera más fácil de romper una relación es decírselo a tu pareja.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con esa pregunta en mente?

— No cambies de tema.

Abrió la boca, dispuesto a darle una respuesta poco agradable al rubio, pero al final terminó por respirar hondo.

— Adam sufre depresión —confesó al cabo de un rato—. Fue después de la muerte de su abuela.

— ¿Y eso debería explicarlo todo?

— ¿Podrías dejarme terminar? —espetó, mirándole mal. Malfoy alzó las manos en signo de rendición—. Él intentó... quitarse la vida. Casi lo consigue, de hecho. Estaba tan mal. Y yo... quería ayudarle, así que le juré que no le dejaría.

Tuvo que girarse cuando Draco paró en seco en medio de la acera.

— ¿Hiciste un Juramento Inquebrantable? —preguntó en un tono exaltado.

— ¿Por qué no lo gritas un poco más? El señor de ahí enfrente no te ha oído —gruñó, agarrando al rubio del brazo para obligarle a caminar. Afortunadamente, ya estaban en la calle donde vivía.

— ¿Por qué hiciste esa tontería?

— Porque le amaba. Él se sentía solo, y quería consolarle. Cuando lo hice obviamente no pensé que mis sentimientos iban a cambiar.

— Obviamente —subrayó Malfoy—. ¿Donde estaban tus amigos mientras tú cometías tal suicidio?

— No estaban, evidentemente —de hecho, sus amigos ni si quiera lo sabían—. Samuel fue nuestro testigo.

— Claro —murmuró el otro, deteniéndose en la puerta de su edificio—. Así que ahora no puedes dejarle.

— No directamente.

— Pero puedes hacer que él te deje.

— Exacto.

Draco cabeceó, como si asimilase la información.

— Tu plan tiene bastante sentido, en realidad —reconoció—. Y supongo que es predecible que hayas hecho una tontería así. Quiero decir, Adam es realmente amable. Es lógico que tú hayas hecho algo así por él.

Harry tuvo la sensación de que se estaba perdiendo algo ante esa afirmación. Frunció el ceño, cuando se mente llegó a la rápida conclusión de que a lo mejor Malfoy estaba empezando a sentir algo por Adam.

Algo amargo le abrasó el pecho, y se quedó en su garganta, asfixiándole.

— ¿Te gusta Adam? —cuestionó con actitud, ganándose una mirada extrañada por parte del rubio.

— Claro que no.

La negación fue tan clara que su cuerpo pareció desinflarse por el alivio.

Y ahí, mientras observaba los ojos grises de Draco, su cabello húmedo y pegado a su frente, sus pómulos altos y su pose aristócrata innata. Mientras su cuerpo se aplacaba ante el pensamiento de que Malfoy no sentía nada por su novio. Ahí, se dio cuenta de que estaba celoso, y no por la persona correcta.

— Yo... tengo que irme —se excusó, dando un paso hacia atrás, con el corazón acelerado como si estuviese asustado de sus propios pensamientos—. Debo volver a la oficina.

Draco asintió, sacando las llaves de su casa del bolsillo de su pantalón.

— Gracias por acompañarme. Otra vez.

Harry asintió con impaciencia y se dio la vuelta con rapidez. Se obligó a sí mismo a no echar a correr, aunque eso era lo que más deseaba en esos momentos.

Tenía un grave problema.

* * *

 _*Quid pro quo es una expresión en latín que significa: "una cosa por otra"_

 _Ayer le pregunté a Siri: "Siri, ¿me quieres?" Y me contestó: "Buscas el amor en el lugar equivocado". Lo peor de todo es que realmente me respondió eso. Qué vida tan triste, la mía._

 _En fin._

 _¡Hoooooola holita vecinitos!_  
 _Siento mucho el retraso. Este capítulo se me ha hecho más largo de lo que pensaba, así que no he podido actualizar antes, pero no os podéis quejar, porque es una capítulo lleno de confesiones. La verdad es que no sabía si poner todas las confesiones en un solo capítulo, o ir administrándolas poco a poco, pero al final decidí meterlas todo en uno, y que sea lo que Merlín quiera._

 _Claro, que me he reservado algunas para más adelante, porque Harry está celoso, y esto es un Drarry, así que tiene que desembocar en algo xD._

 _Y dicho todo esto, muchas gracias por esta paciencia que tenéis para seguir aquí leyendo._

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_


	9. El dilema

Capítulo Ocho

 **El** **dilema**

Notó como su creciente erección se presionaba deliciosamente contra algo caliente. Gimió por lo bajo, frotándose. Estaba sudoroso, y adormilado, pero su pene palpitaba y él sentía una ganas terribles de correrse.

— Harry —escuchó que le llamaban.

— Draco —balbuceó en un jadeo.

Sus caderas se balancearon, haciendo que la fricción le provocase un ramalazo de placer.

— Harry, la puerta.

Su corazón se agitó, y sus ojos se abrieron con pánico. Se puso las gafas, y buscó con la mirada a Adam, que dormitaba a su lado. Su erección aún se presionaba contra el colchón.

Merlín, no podía creer que acabase de decir el nombre de otro chico en sueños, con su novio al lado.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó, lleno de terror. ¿Y si Adam le había escuchado?

— El timbre.

Entonces notó que un sonido agudo e insistente sonaba en toda la estancia. Harry respiró hondo, intentando calmarse. No parecía que Adam hubiera notado su desliz.

Soltó un suspiro, con el corazón aún en la boca y la excitación olvidada entre las sábanas, mientras se levantaba a ver quién demonios estaba llamando al timbre de su casa como si la humanidad fuese a extinguirse.

Lo último que esperó fue tener a Hermione Granger abrazándolo.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry!

Parpadeó confundido, en parte porque sus nervios aún estaban de punta, y en parte porque no se creía lo que veía. Apoyó sus manos en la cintura de la chica, apartándola de él lo más delicadamente posible.

— ¿Hermione? —cuestionó, mirando a la chica con estupefacción—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

— No creerías que iba a olvidarme del cumpleaños de mi mejor amigo, ¿verdad?

— Pues... no lo sé —contestó con sinceridad.

Acostumbraba a saber de Hermione a través de cartas, pero nunca se imaginó verla tan inesperadamente después de un año entero. Ella sonrió con algo de diligencia, y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

— Quería darte una sorpresa. No iba a perderme este día, por muy lejos que esté.

Harry asintió, correspondiendo la sonrisa, haciendo que la chica entrase en casa.

Se dio un momento para observarla. Iba vestida con unos vaqueros blanco y una bonita blusa azul, su cabello iba recogido en una trenza y su rostro era de total alegría.

— ¿Donde está Luna?

— Ha ido a visitar a su padre, pero se reunirá con nosotros para el desayuno.

— ¿Tenéis donde dormir? Podéis quedaros aquí si queréis —ofreció.

— No, no. Estaremos en casa de Xenophilius.

La figura de Adam apareció por el pasillo, quedándose en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación. Tenía un aspecto plenamente soñoliento.

Menos mal que no han entrado a robar, o ya se habrían llevado todo, pensó Harry con algo de gracia, mirando el aspecto de su novio.

— Hola, Adam. Cuánto tiempo —dijo Hermione, acercándose para saludarle—. Siento haberos despertado.

— No pasa nada. Harry no me había dicho que venías.

— No lo sabía —se defendió.

— Era un visita sorpresa.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?

— No lo sé, pero serán algunos días al menos. Echaba de menos Londres —contestó la chica, contenta—. ¿Desayunamos? Con el viaje no he podido comer nada.

— Si me das unos minutos, te llevo a un sitio genial que está aquí al lado —sugirió Harry. Luego se giró hacia su novio, con algo de pesadez anudada en su estómago—. ¿Vas a venir?

— Si no te importa, preferiría seguir descansando —se disculpó con Hermione—. Entro a trabajar en un par de horas.

— Merlín, ni si quiera me había fijado en lo pronto que es —comentó ella, con una mirada arrepentida—. No te preocupes, Adam, descansa. Podemos desayunar más tarde, o quedar para comer si quieres —le sugirió a Harry, quien negó en el acto.

— No, de todas maneras yo ya me había desvelado —lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento era seguir soñando con Malfoy. Intentó sonreír, pero supuso que no lo había conseguido cuando se amiga arqueó una ceja en su dirección—. Iré a ducharme.

El moreno se escabulló de ambos, metiéndose directamente en el baño. Aprovechó ese rato a solas para serenarse y que sus nervios se templasen. Cuando salió, Adam estaba ya acostado, dormitando.

— Harry —le detuvo, cuando estaba a punto de salir. Se giró a mirar a su novio con algo de intranquilidad—, feliz cumpleaños.

Dejó escapar una exhalación. La culpabilidad se le ancló en la garganta. Una sonrisa dubitativa se formó en su rostro mientras avanzaba hacia el chico.

— Gracias —contestó, dejándole un beso en la frente.

Encontró a Hermione en el salón, y unos minutos después ambos se hallaban en una pequeña cafetería en la misma calle en la que vivía.

— ¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó la chica—. Hace un par de meses que no recibo ninguna carta tuya.

— Bien, como siempre. Ya sabes, mucho papeleo en la oficina, y... poco más.

— ¿Y los chicos?

— Como siempre —Harry se encogió de hombros, sonriendo—. Seamus sigue con su lío de faldas, Neville lleva diciendo que va a dejar el cuerpo de aurores desde hace meses pero ahí sigue, Dean continúa perdido por el mundo y Ginny va a tope con las Arpías de Holyhead.

— ¿Y Ron?

Soltó un suspiro, sin saber porque se había tomado la molestia de no incluir a su amigo en la conversación, si sabía que Hermione no iba a poder quedarse con la duda.

— Mejor —mintió. No creía que fuera beneficioso decirle que el pelirrojo seguía guardándole rencor—. ¿Y a ti como te va por... donde sea que estuvierais ahora?

Ella rió, esperando a que el camarero les sirviera su café para continuar con la conversación.

— Venimos desde Tailandia, y ha sido maravilloso. Deberías viajar, Harry. Te abre un nuevo mundo, literal y metafóricamente.

Estudió a Hermione con curiosidad. Había una sonrisa perenne en sus labios, y su rostro se iluminaba mientras hablaba. Harry la envidió durante unos segundos. Tal vez tenía razón, y debía viajar, despejarse y cambiar de aires.

A lo mejor, así, dejaba de pensar en Malfoy.

— ¿Y con Luna va todo bien? —preguntó, intentando que su mente no se desviase de la conversación.

— Más que bien —sí, definitivamente envidiaba a Hermione—. ¿Y a ti con Adam?

Desvío su mirada hacia el desayuno que aún no había tocado. En realidad, no tenía hambre. Era demasiado temprano para que le entrase nada en el estómago, pero su mejor amiga estaba allí, y quería disfrutar del momento con ella. Eso y que no quería estar demasiado tiempo con Adam, o la culpa amenazaría con ahogarle.

— Bien, también.

El silencio cayó entre los dos, y eso no le gustó nada, porque que Hermione estuviera en silencio solo quería decir que estaba pensando, y conociéndola, no tardaría mucho en llegar a una conclusión acertada.

— ¿Seguro? —la pregunta fue hecha con tanta delicadeza, que Harry se sintió mortalmente expuesto—. Sé que no he sido tu amiga más ejemplar en este último año, pero aún puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites.

—No digas tonterías, Herm. Eres una buena amiga —consoló. Deseó que el tema de conversación derivase en esa dirección, pero la chica se quedó callada, esperando a que continuase. Resopló resignado—. ¿Tanto se nota?

— Bueno, el hecho de que parecía que ibas a entrar en pánico si Adam venía a desayunar con nosotros fue, ciertamente, deslumbrador.

— Ya.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Qué no ha ocurrido, querrás decir —bufó—. ¿Te hago un resumen rápido? No quiero seguir con Adam, pero no puedo romper con él, y se me ocurrió... bueno, en realidad fue Seamus quien tuvo la idea, que sería un excelente plan contratar a alguien que se ligue a Adam, para que sea él quien me deje a mi.

— Ese es un plan estúpido.

— Sí, ya me he dado cuenta de eso, gracias —esperó agriamente— ¿Quieres saber la mejor parte? Decidí que Malfoy era el mejor candidato para el trabajo.

— ¿Has metido a Malfoy en medio de tu relación?

— Sí.

Hermione se quedó callada, y se limitó a respirar hondo, mientras le miraba como si le preguntase porqué era tan idiota. Harry se preguntaba lo mismo.

¿Por qué era tan idiota?

— ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose decaído de repente.

— En que era un plan factible. Que Malfoy seguiría siendo un capullo, así que no me afectaría que se ligase a mi novio. Que sería fácil y sencillo porque quizás Adam está tan cansado como yo de esta relación.

Pero nada de eso había pasado. Y Harry se encontraba agobiado, tenso y en medio de la nada.

— ¿Por qué no puedes dejar a Adam?

Cerró los ojos, y casi sintió deseos de estampar su frente contra la mesa de la cafetería. Debía haber supuesto que eso sería lo primero que preguntaría su amiga.

— Hice un Juramento Inquebrantable —admitió en un murmullo. Jamás había visto tanta estupefacción en el rostro de Hermione.

— ¿Qué te llevo a hacer algo así, Harry?

— Ni si quiera me planteé que esto podía pasar, ¿vale? —se defendió.

Ya tenía suficiente con recordar que Draco pensaba que había cometido una estupidez y ahora darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, la había cometido.

— ¿Y que tiene que ver Malfoy en todo esto? Aparte de lo evidente, claro.

— ¿Por qué crees que tiene algo que ver? —preguntó, a la defensiva.

— Porque has dicho que creías que Malfoy seguiría siendo un capullo. En esa frase va implícito que ya no lo es —argumentó ella, sabiamente—. Y porque te conozco, Harry.

Su mente le dijo que lo negase. Pero Hermione tenía razón; lo conocía. Y él, para bien o para mal, siempre había sido un libro abierto en lo que a emociones se refería.

Tampoco creía que fuera a servirle de algo engañar a su amiga. Conociéndola, lo averiguaría tarde o temprano.

— No puedo dejar de pensar en él.

Esa era la única certeza que tenía en esos momentos.

Llevaba días pensando en Draco. En el niño que le despreciaba en el colegio, en el adolescente atormentado por la guerra. Reflexionaba, también, en el joven que estudiaba medimagia, que vivía en el mundo muggle y vestía pantalones vaqueros. En el Malfoy que no quería ser heredero. En el chico interesante, atractivo y adicto al chocolate. Había pensado más veces de las que quería realmente admitir, en el Draco excitado que se frotaba contra él, que gemía su nombre y se corría en su mano. A Harry le faltarían dedos para poder contar todas las veces que se había masturbado en la ducha pensando en ese Draco. Recordaba asimismo al chico que le gustaba fotografiar el amanecer, y que tenía pesadillas por las noches. El que tenía cicatrices, al igual que él.

— ¿En qué sentido?

— En todos.

— ¿Te gusta?

Era una buena pregunta. Una que Harry no había querido hacerse, tal vez por miedo a reconocer la respuesta.

— Yo... no lo sé.

Quizás, si lo consideraba en serio, podría darse cuenta de que a lo mejor Draco sí le gustaba.

— ¿Y Adam?

Soltó un decaído suspiro. También había reflexionado sobre él esos días. De hecho, su culpabilidad le atormentaba constantemente. Apenas era capaz de mirar a su novio a la cara sin reprocharse sus pensamientos.

— No lo sé —repitió susurrando.

— ¿No crees que te estás precipitando?. Quiero decir, cuando yo me fui estabas bien con él. ¿Y ahora haces todo esto para librarte de él?.

— Es que no lo entiendes. Me ahoga estar con él. Estoy cansado de llevar el peso de una relación que no me aporta nada porque ahora mismo no tengo un novio, tengo un compañero de piso.

— Pero lo amabas. Merlín, hiciste un Juramento Inquebrantable solo por él, y eso solo tiene dos explicaciones: o eres muy tonto, o estabas muy enamorado.

— Lo amaba —le dio la razón, desanimado.

— Tal vez aún lo haces. El Harry que se enamoró de Adam debe estar en algún sitio, solo debes encontrarlo.

— No creo que eso funcione.

— Puede que no, pero después de lo que has hecho por él, lo menos que puedes hacer es intentarlo. Quizás solo necesitas apoyarte un poco en Adam, y cuando lo hagas, todo volverá a ser como antes.

Harry estuvo a punto de decirle que eso no iba a servir de nada, pero decidió guardar silencio.

Tal vez su amiga tenía razón, y solo debía buscar aquello que le hizo enamorarse de Adam.

—0—

Respiró hondo, por la nariz, y soltó el aire por la boca con lentitud. Llevó su mano derecha hacia su cabello, intentando aplastarlo y ordenador. O al menos hacer que pareciera que se había peinado.

— ¿Te ayudo?

Miró a Adam a través del espejo, quien estaba detrás de él, observándole con una sonrisa que marcaba un hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda.

— Sí quieres intentarlo —bromeó.

Sintió el toque delicado de su novio sobre su cabello, mientras ordenaba con paciencia sus hebras oscuras. Harry se dio la vuelta, quedando frente a él, admirando los ojos marrones y concentrados del chico.

Apreció que era cómodo y agradable estar así. A pesar de todo, debía admitir que Adam era una zona de confort a la que se había acostumbrado. Era fácil estar con él, porque Adam se adaptaba a cualquier cosa, todo le precia bien. Eso, al principio, le había gustado a Harry. Se había sentido apoyado porque a su novio le parecía bien cualquier cosa que él decidía. Ahora, en cambio, le estaba empezando a pesar. Nunca estaba del todo seguro si Adam estaba de acuerdo con él por decisión propia o porque creía que eso era lo que él quería. A veces, incluso, echaba de menos debatir con su pareja. Que le llevase la contraria. Que le quitase la razón cuando lo veía conveniente. Harry se equivocaba muchas veces, pero con Adam era imposible saber cuando lo hacía mal o bien.

— Ya está. He hecho lo que he podido —rió el chico.

Disparó una pequeña sonrisa en su dirección y le dejó un pequeño beso sobre los labios que pareció sorprender a Adam, quien soltó una risa entre desconcertado y avergonzado.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres venir?

Su novio negó con la cabeza como respuesta.

— Tengo que trabajar mañana —se excusó—, pero no te preocupes, es tu fiesta de cumpleaños. Nosotros ya tendremos tiempo de celebrarlo.

Harry se removió incómodo, y ofreció una sonrisa que esperaba que fuera convincente.

— No llegaré tarde —se despidió, esta vez dejando un beso en su mejilla.

Que sus amigos preparasen una pequeña celebración no le era extraño, que fuesen al mundo muggle a emborracharse tampoco. Lo raro era que hubiesen decidido ir al barrio del Soho.

— ¿Por qué estamos aquí? —cuestionó, observando el pub donde sus amigos y él estaba a punto de entrar.

No le gustaba estar en ese barrio. Salir de fiesta nunca había sido lo suyo, y menos cuando tenía la casa de Malfoy en la calle de atrás.

— Porque dicen que este lugar está genial —respondió Neville, empujándolo—. Y cambia esa cara, que es tu cumpleaños.

El pub se llamaba "El Duendecillo Verde", así que lo primero que vio al entrar fue la figura de un pequeño duende, pelirrojo, con las mejillas coloradas y un traje de color verde. Harry lo miró, pensando en lo mucho que esa imagen distaba de un duende de verdad.

— Este pub es una mierda —se quejó Seamus.

— A mi me gusta —rebatió la voz soñadora de Luna.

Escucho un resoplido a su espalda. No le hizo falta girarse para saber que había sido Ron quien lo había emitido.

Esa era otra cuestión, que a Neville le había parecido una gran idea invitar a Hermione y a Luna a la fiesta, lo que había provocado que Ron estuviese molesto desde que se había reunido.

— Vamos a aquella mesa.

El local era bastante pequeño e íntimo. Tanto las paredes como el suelo eran de madera oscura. Había una barra rectangular en medio, con gente parada al rededor, Una pequeño espacio en un rincón donde los valientes se atrevían a bailar, y una decena de mesas y sillas junto a las paredes.

— La música es agradable —admiró Hermione.

Harry asintió dándole la razón, mientras todos se sentaban en una de las mesas vacías que había en el lado derecho del pub. Seamus se encargó de que todo el mundo tuviera una bebida en la mano —preferiblemente alcohólica—, mientras Ron seguía resoplando cada vez que Hermione o Luna hablaban, a la vez que Neville rodaba los ojos y murmuraba por lo bajo un: "Madura ya, Ron".

La puerta de la entrada quedaba frente a él, así que Harry se vio a sí mismo mirando cada ciertos segundos hacia allí, con su mente traicionera pensando en que era bastante factible que se encontrase con Malfoy.

Su corazón se aceleró al ver un rostro conocido, solo que no era el de Draco, sino el de Dean.

— ¿Pero qué fiesta es esta, en la que nadie está bailando? —preguntó el chico, cuando llegó a la mesa.

— Deja que se emborrachen primero —aconsejó Seamus, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Dean rió, sentándose al lado del irlandés. Ambos se sumergieron en una rápida conversación con Hermione y Luna de la que Harry apenas escuchaba la mitad. Ron, frente a él, miraba su cerveza ensimismado. Cuando se fijó en Neville, vio cómo este se tensaba, mientras le daba un gran trago a su bebida.

Siguió la mirada de su amigo, y entonces fue cuando su pulso realmente se aceleró.

El cabello de Draco era perfectamente distinguible, aún con luz tenue y habiendo gente en el lugar. Iba acompañado de una chica morena, con el cabello por los hombros que vestía un vestido verde con un escote de infarto, y un chico moreno y atractivo, que a Harry se le hizo conocido, pero que no supo identificar porque estaba más concentrado en lo mucho que resaltaba la camisa negra de Draco sobre su piel, o lo ajustados que eran sus pantalones blanco.

Desvío la vista hacia su propio vaso, el cual estaba agarrando con fuerza en ese momento, mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerza regular su respiración.

Merlín, solo era Malfoy. No era para tanto.

Solo que a su cerebro le pareció buena idea rescatar las imágenes mentales que había tenido durante esa última semana. Sobretodo aquellas que utilizaba cuando se masturbaba en la ducha. O los retazos de sueños que tenía en las largas noches de verano.

— ¿Esa es Parkinson? —escuchó que preguntaba Ron.

Harry se enfocó en la conversación, intentando mantener a su cerebro entretenido.

— ¿De qué conoces a Parkinson?

— ¿Del colegio? —replicó el pelirrojo en tono obvio.

— Iba a nuestro curso —aclaró Hermione. Ron rodó los ojos.

— El de al lado es Zabinni —comentó Neville—. Trabaja en el Ministerio.

— Qué controlados los tenéis a todos, ¿no? —dijo Seamus, con una sonrisa insinuante—. Harry, ¿sabrías decirnos quién es el rubio?

— Vete a la mierda —espetó—. ¿Zabinni trabaja en el Ministerio? —preguntó, solo para cambiar de tema.

— Sí, en la Oficina para la Detección y Confiscación de Falsificación de los Hechizos Defensivos y Objetos de Protección.

— ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

Harry suspiró de alivio cuando vio que la malicia del irlandés estaba centrada en Neville. Siguió con la mirada puesta en sus amigos, haciendo un esfuerzo para no girarse hacia dónde estaba sentado el rubio.

— Porque paso todas las mañanas por ahí para ir a la oficina.

Frunció el ceño, confundido por lo que su amigo acababa de decir.

— No hace falta pasar por ahí para ir a la oficina de aurores —le replicó. Neville le miró, con las cejas alzadas como si estuviera sorprendido.

— ¿Ah, no?

Su ingenuidad era tan falsa que hasta un ciego se hubiera dado cuenta.

— Neville, Neville —canturreó Seamus—. ¿Hay algo que nos quieras contar?

— No me digas que has vuelto a cambiar de acera.*

— Nunca la he dejado.

— Es verdad —afirmó Dean—. La sexualidad de Neville es un continuo semáforo en verde.

— Ahora entiendo porque quería venir aquí. Sabias que Zabinni iba a estar aquí.

— ¿Podéis dejarme en paz?

— Pero, ¿ha habido tema con él o no?

Neville puso los ojos en blanco, bebiendo de su bebida, dejando en claro que no pensaba contestar. Los ojos del irlandés se posaron entonces en Harry, quien se tensó automáticamente.

— ¿Y tú, Ron? —preguntó, aún mirando a Harry con una sonrisa malévola. Estaba disfrutando de su sufrimiento—. ¿Tienes algo que contar?

— No recordaba que Parkinson estuviera así de bien —declaró con sinceridad.

— ¿Te gusta Parkinson?

El rostro del pelirrojo se deformó con hastío, mientras miraba a Hermione.

— ¿Y a ti qué te importa?

— Chicos, es el cumpleaños de Harry. Nada de discusiones.

Hermione apretó los labios en una fina linea, mientras Ron bufaba por décima vez. Harry los miró a ambos, sintiéndose en una encrucijada. Luna, desde su asiento, le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

Desvío sus ojos por las mesas, y luego los fijó en la pequeña pista de baile donde alguna personas se movían con un ritmo que Harry envidiaba. Se removió sobre su siento, dejó escapar una exhalación, y antes de que pudiera arrepentirse, su mirada ya había quedado clavada en la figura de Draco Malfoy.

El rubio estaba sentado en una mesa paralela a la suya, al otro lado del pub. Estaba frente a sus dos amigos, manteniendo lo que parecía ser una distendida conversación. Desde su lugar, Harry podía ver las piernas cruzadas de Draco, su cómoda manera de sentarse, y su perfil aristocrático. Veía también como el flequillo albino caía sobre su frente, o la media sonrisa que tenía en esos momentos. Pero sobretodo, sobretodo su cerebro se había quedado prendado en la forma con la que Draco jugaba con su dedo índice sobre el borde del vaso. Circularmente, una y otra vez, la yema de su dedo bordeaba el cristal, en un movimiento perturbador e hipnotizante.

— Como sigas mirándole de esa manera —dijo Seamus, llamando su atención—, te veo casado con él en dos días.

Harry carraspeó, volviendo rápidamente al momento y lugar en el que estaba.

— Deja de decir tonterías.

— A mi me parece bonita la forma en la que lo miras —habló Luna, por primera vez—. Parece como si pudieras observarle durante el resto de tu vida.

Su incomodidad se incrementó. Un silencio tenso cayó sobre la mesa. Apuró su bebida, haciendo ademán de ponerse en pie.

— Voy a tomar el aire —se excusó.

Afuera hacia una ligera brisa que, aunque refrescaba, no era suficiente para enfriarle las ideas. Se apoyó en la pared, mirando hacia un lado y otro de la calle. La puerta del pub se abrió, dejando salir a Ron por ella.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Genial —masculló, con sarcasmo.

— ¿Es por Malfoy? —Harry estuvo a punto de negarlo, como un acto reflejo, pero al final decidió mantenerse en silencio, encogiéndose de hombros como respuesta—. Mira, no sé qué te traes con él exactamente, pero si lo que tienes es un calentón, entonces acuéstate con él, y así te quitas la curiosidad.

— ¿Quién te ha dicho que siento curiosidad por él?

— ¿Sientes algo más, acaso?

Harry balbuceo, parpadeando con rapidez.

— Y yo qué sé, Ron. No quiero pensar en eso ahora.

— Pues eso.

— ¿Por qué me estás alentando a engañar a Adam? —interrogó curiosamente.

— Porque la relaciones son una mierda. Puedes luchar todo lo que quieras por ellas, pero una vez que se rompen, luego nunca vuelven a funcionar.

— No deberías dar consejos subjetivos desde experiencias personales cuando vas bebido.

— No lo digo por Hermione —se justificó. Harry puso los ojos en blanco—. Pero, vamos, ¿para qué vas a reprimirte? ¿Por Adam? ¿Quién te dice a ti que él no está haciendo lo mismo?

— No me ha engañado con Draco —defendió.

— Porque puede que ya tenga a otro.

El moreno hizo ademán de contestar, pero se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué responder. Al fin y al cabo, Adam le había mentido todas las veces que había quedado con Malfoy. Bien podría estar mintiéndole para ver a otra persona.

— No sé, Ron.

— Tú verás lo que haces.

Harry soltó un suspiro.

Ese era el problema, que no sabía qué hacer.

* * *

* _cambiar_ _de acera es una forma vulgar de referirse a alguien que ha cambiado de preferencia sexual._

 _¡Hooooooola!_

 _Dejo una nota rápida porque me estoy muriendo de sueño._

 _¡Perdón por no actualizar antes! Perdí mi móvil, y luego he tenido una mudanza agotadora -.-_

 _Afortunadamente, ya estoy aquí, y espero poder pillar ritmo para escribir otra vez._

 _Siento si hay fallos en ortografía, tengo que darme algún momento para corregir todos los capítulos._

 _Aparte de eso, espero que os haya gustado._

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	10. La decisión

Capítulo Nueve

 **La decisión**

No supo exactamente porqué, tal vez por intuición, porque tenía un sexto sentido, o porque había asumido que el destino no estaba a su favor, pero cuando la puerta del club se abrió supo que era Draco.

No se equivocó.

El rubio salió del local con la mirada gacha, giró hacia la dirección contraria en la que estaba el moreno y se marchó por la solitaria calle sin mirar atrás, sin dedicarle ni una mísera ojeada.

Harry lo tomó como una señal.

Tal vez eso era lo mejor, lo que tenía que suceder.

Así que entró en el pub, se despidió de sus amigos, sin tomar en cuenta de que Neville y Zabini charlaban más que amistosamente en la barra del pub, que Ron le echaba ojeadas a Parkinson cada dos por tres o que Seamus y Dean estaban comiéndose la boca en la pequeña pista de baile, salió de nuevo a fuera y caminó por la calle opuesta por la que se había marchado Draco. Durante todo el trayecto hacia su casa, solo había una afirmación contundente que le rondaba la cabeza: se había equivocado.

No debería haber trazado todo ese plan absurdo para terminar su relación. Ni si quiera debería habérselo sugerido mentalmente. Debería haber hablando con Adam y haber cortado por lo sano desde un principio. Y, sobretodo, no debería haber aceptado que Malfoy se involucrase en todo eso.

Todo había sido un error. Todo.

Ahora ya era tarde, porque Harry estaba en medio de un limbo mental, en el mantenía una relación con su novio pero no dejaba de pensar en Draco, y no podía seguir así. Su plan no estaba funcionando, y era hora de que tomase una seria decisión.

Llegó a su casa después de un buen rato. El interior estaba oscuro y silencioso, así que Harry avanzó con cuidado por el pasillo hasta que entró en su habitación. Adam dormía plácidamente sobre su cama. Convocó un tenue _lumos_ y se sentó sobre el borde del colchón con delicadeza, soltando una ligera exhalación. Observó a su novio durante segundos interminables.

La conversación con Hermione le había hecho reflexionar. Si miraba hacia atrás, por esas mismas fechas un año antes, él aún estaba totalmente enamorado de Adam. Recordaba que había celebrado su cumpleaños en la playa, ellos dos solos disfrutándose el uno al otro.

¿Dónde había quedado todo eso?. No sabía en qué momento se había sentido tan ahogado con su relación, en qué momento había cambiado todo.

Quizás, sí se había precipitado. Tal vez solo tendría que haber sido sincero con Adam, explicarle cómo se sentía, y buscar una solución juntos, volver a lo que tenían antes. Harry había estado tan enamorado de él, que se había comprometido a estar a su lado por el resto de su vida.

Quizás todavía tenía tiempo de volver a encontrar todo ese amor que parecía haberse desvanecido de él.

— ¿Harry? —murmuró Adam, parpadeando con sueño.

— Sí, duérmete. Siento haberte despertado.

— ¿Ha pasado algo?

El moreno le miró durante un instante, negando con la cabeza, mientras se dirigía hacia su lado de la cama.

— Nada, es solo que... te quiero.

Su novio sonrió, mirándole cariñosamente.

— Yo también te quiero.

Harry no durmió esa noche. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos pensaba en Draco, en la decisión que iba a tomar, en Adam y en si algún día esa angustia que sentía dejaría de ahogarle. Se levantó cuando el sol apenas despuntaba el cielo, se cambió de ropa, agarró con fuerza su varita y se apareció justo frente a la puerta de la casa de Malfoy.

Sus ojos se quedaron fijos sobre la letra "C" durante minutos enteros. Su corazón palpitaba ansioso, su sangre bombeaba a través de sus tímpanos, haciéndole escuchar su pulso acelerado. Guardó su varita, y llevó su mano hacia el timbre. Llamó hasta tres veces sin obtener respuesta. Sus nervios se habían relajado en el momento en el que Harry se dio la vuelta para marcharse, cuando escuchó ruido detrás de la puerta, y acto seguido tenía la imagen de Draco frente a él.

El rubio apenas tenía los ojos abiertos, parpadeando con sueño. Su cabello caía sobre su frente de manera desordenada y llevaba una camiseta de manga negra con unos pantalones sueltos de color rojo.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora? —le preguntó, con la voz ronca.

Harry se removió, tragó saliva con inquietud y respiró hondo.

— ¿Podemos hablar?

Tal vez era porque su pregunta había salido con demasiada seriedad, pero Draco se enderezó, lo miró con curiosidad y asintió, echándose a un lado para dejarle pasar.

Escuchó como el otro cerraba la puerta a su espalda. Harry se adentró en la cocina, solo por no quedarse en medio del pasillo. Tampoco quería ir mucho más allá, su intención era terminar esto cuanto antes.

— ¿Y bien?

Harry le observó, fijándose en la manera en la que Malfoy se apoyaba contra la encimera, y cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho, en cómo sus venas se marcaban en sus antebrazos, cómo parpadeaba lentamente por el sueño, y la manera tan delicada de bostezar.

Su estómago se sacudió.

Merlín, Luna tenía razón; podía pasarse el resto de su vida mirándole y no se cansaría.

— Quiero romper nuestro acuerdo —anunció.

Seguramente no era lo que Draco pensaba que iba a decirle, porque sus ojos de repente parecían más despiertos.

— ¿Has dejado a Adam?

Harry guardó silencio durante unos segundos, bajó su vista hacia el suelo, y negó con la cabeza.

— No. He decidido que no voy a dejarle —confesó—. Si me das el número de tu bóveda en Gringotts, te transferiré los galeones que te debo, además de los tres mil que acordamos al final, por las molestias.

— ¿Por qué? —alzó la mirada hacia el rubio, sin entender. Él parecía tan confundido como Harry—. ¿Por qué no... por qué no vas a dejarle?

Se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose incómodo. Su corazón amenazaba con estallarle dentro del pecho.

— Porque le quiero.

Una amarga carcajada emergió de la garganta de Malfoy, mientras negaba con la cabeza con un gesto incrédulo.

— No me jodas, Potter. Tú no le quieres.

Frunció el ceño. Había un claro convencimiento en la expresión del otro, y la sonrisa jactanciosa que empezaba a aflorar en sus labios no le estaba gustando nada.

— ¿Y tú qué sabrás?

— No sé te veía muy enamorado mientras me pedías que me ligase a tu novio.

— No es de tu incumbencia —gruñó. No sabía qué le enfadaba más, la arrogancia con la que hablaba Malfoy, o que en el fondo tuviera razón—. La cuestión es que ya no te necesito, ¿vale?

Se giró dispuesto a marcharse de ahí. Su pulso aún latía errático, ya no sabía si era por los nervios, o porque la conversación iba a sacarle de quicio.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer? —espetó el rubio a su espalda—. ¿Fingir que quieres a tu novio? ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que te va a durar la mentira?

— ¿Qué parte de que no es tu jodido problema no has entendido? —replicó, encarándole.

Los ojos grises de Draco echaban chispas, y su boca estaba apretada en una fina línea llena de disgusto.

— Es que estás cometiendo un error. Lo cometiste con el Juramento Inquebrantable y lo vas a cometer ahora —contestó, con la frustración bañando su voz— ¿Por qué te empeñas en seguir con él? —añadió. Había algo derrotado y cansado en esa pregunta que Harry no acabó de entender, y que tampoco se cuestionó en ese instante.

— No lo hagas parecer como si fuera la peor decisión de mi vida. Estuve enamorado de Adam, y puedo volver a estarlo —respondió, soñando más convencido de lo que esperaba—. Él me ama y yo podré volver a amarle con el tiempo.

— ¿En serio? —bufó el rubio—. ¿Tan seguro estás?

— Completamente.

Harry lo supo. No entendió si fue por el imperceptible gesto que hizo Draco, el hecho de que lo vio avanzar un par de pasos hacia él con sus ojos plateados repletos de determinación, o que simplemente había estado fantaseando con ese momento demasiadas veces, pero cuando sintió los labios del rubio sobre los suyos, no se sorprendió.

De hecho, por un momento, ni si quiera supo que hacer. Sus ojos se mantuvieron abiertos, su cuerpo tenso y su mente funcionando a mil por hora, sintiendo la nariz de Draco pegada a la suya y los labios del otro haciendo presión contra su boca.

— ¿Qué haces? —susurró cuando el rubio se separó de él. Había una especie de pánico subyacente en su voz.

— Demostrar que te equivocas.

La respiración de Harry se entrecortó. A esa distancia, podía ver que las pestañas de Draco eran largas y rubias, y que sus ojos eran de un gris claro metalizado.

Lo siguiente que supo, es que se había inclinado hacia él, y sus bocas volvían a estar unidas, esta vez con más ganas y con más ímpetu, porque Harry estaba correspondiendo el beso como si lo hubiera estado deseando toda la vida.

Notó las manos del rubio en sus hombros, echándole hacia atrás. Su espalda chocó contra la pared del pasillo con demasiada brusquedad, haciéndole emitir un quejido por el golpe. No fue suficiente para que se detuvieran, ya que un segundo después Harry sintió cómo la lengua de Draco invadía su boca, y cómo él se lo permitía sin objeción alguna.

Dirigió sus manos hacia la espalda del otro, apretándole contra él. Percibió su pecho contra el suyo, las manos de Malfoy enredadas en su pelo, y su respiración descompasada.

— Harry.

El aludido gimió. Su cerebro se transportó directamente a los sueños que había tenido semanas atrás con Draco como protagonista, en esos donde se besaban como lo estaban haciendo ahora, donde se tocaban y terminaban enredados el uno en el otro.

Se separó de Draco, con los pulmones haciendo un sobresfuerzo para poder respirar y sintiendo los labios hinchados. Percibió como su entrepierna despertaba, endureciéndose rápidamente. Ver cómo los ojos claros de Draco se oscurecían con deseo tampoco ayudó en nada.

— Espera...

Su reclamo murió en cuento sintió el muslo del otro frotarse contra su erección. Cerró los ojos, mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y emitía un grave jadeo. Malfoy aprovechó Eda situación para dejar un reguero de besos, mordiscos y lamidas por cada rincón de su piel expuesta, mientras seguía restregando su pierna contra su duro pene.

¿Cuantas veces había soñado con esto? Demasiadas. Tantas, que se preguntó si no estaba soñando en ese mismo instante. Aunque en esta ocasión, todo se sentía tan real...

— Necesito tocarte —pidió, con voz rota.

El rubio le miró intensamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior. No esperó una respuesta mucho más clara, y dirigió sus manos hacia el elástico de los pantalones del otro, bajándolos junto con su ropa interior. Agachó la mirada, la mata de cabello dorado en su entrepierna, su pene hinchado de color púrpura y el glande goteando con gusto.

Lo envolvió con su mano, sintiendo el calor palpitante en sus dedos. Escuchó a Draco gemir en cuanto le dio la primera caricia, y cuando alzó los ojos, se encontró de lleno con el rostro del rubio inundado en placer.

Le volvió a besar con ganas, acelerando el ritmo de sus caricias conforme el otro jadeaba contra su boca. Notó las propias manos de Draco apartando su ropa, liberando su erección. Sintió como acunaba primero sus testículos, y luego subía hasta su pene, masturbándole al mismo ritmo en el que lo hacía él.

Sus nervios se crisparon, su pulso alcanzó una velocidad acelerada, y percibió la agradable y conocida sensación del éxtasis arremolinarse en su estómago, calentándole, bajando por su ingle, acumulándose en su pene, haciendo que su respiración quedase durante un segundo en vilo. Abrió los ojos lo suficiente para ver la deleitosa expresión de Draco, notando como su polla se endurecía aún más contra la palma de su mano, y entonces su orgasmo barrió su cuerpo por completo, mientras el rubio hundía su rostro en su cuello y terminaba junto a él.

Harry se tomó unos segundos de irreflexión, solo para poder calmar su agitada respiración. Draco aún seguía apoyado contra él, con los labios haciendo cosquillas en la piel de su cuello. Se sentía sudoroso y pegajoso, pero extremadamente satisfecho.

— ¿Ves? Te dije que te equivocabas. Vas a cometer un error.

La afirmación cayó sobre él como un balde de agua fría.

No iba a cometer un error, sino que acababa de cometerlo.

Empujó a Malfoy, separándolo de él. Se subió los pantalones, convocando un rápido hechizo de limpieza, manteniendo los ojos fijos en el suelo en todo momento.

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

Draco Malfoy era sinónimo de problemas. Y eso era lo último que quería.

Él mismo lo había dicho; se odiaban. Y aunque en ese momento puede que no fuese así, ellos dos no estaban hecho el uno para el otro. No iba a poder tener una relación con Malfoy, eran demasiado diferentes, tenían puntos de vista demasiado dispares. Sí, le gustaba, llevaba semanas con la imagen del rubio grabada en la mente, pero eso no era suficiente. No estaban diseñados para vivir el uno con el otro. Y tampoco estaba dispuesto a ser un pasatiempo para que Malfoy pudiera subirse el ego.

— El único error que he cometido fue aceptar tu ayuda en este absurdo plan —espetó, antes de darse la vuelta.

— ¿Esa es la única conclusión a la que has llegado? —Harry lo ignoró, abriendo la puerta dispuesto a marcharse—. Por amor a Merlín, tu relación ya está rota. ¿Para qué vas a alargar la agonía?

— Haré lo que a mí me dé la jodida gana —gruñó, dándose la vuelta para encararle—, y tú no tienes derecho a opinar.

— ¿Hace unos minutos tampoco tenía derecho a opinar?

Harry apretó los dientes, cerrando los ojos con culpabilidad.

— Sé que puedo recuperar mi relación y no voy a tirar eso por la borda solo por un calentón.

— Un calentón —repitió Draco con lentitud. Luego asintió, con los ojos brillantes por la furia—. Lárgate de aquí —habló con voz helada—, y espero que un futuro recuerdes esta conversación, porque te vas a tragar cada palabra.

El moreno tragó saliva con dificultad, sintiendo su estómago pesado de repente. Terminó por avanzar lo poco que le quedaba de pasillo, hasta que salió fuera de la casa. Escuchó el fuerte portazo que dio Malfoy a su espalda, haciéndole cerrar los ojos pesadez.

No sabía porqué, pero sentía que acababa de tomar la peor decisión de su vida.

* * *

 _¡Hoooooooola pajaritos sin cola!_

 _Siento no haber podido actualizar antes, pero es que he tenido unas semanas de locos -.-"_

 _Ay, alguien querrá matarme. O al menos matar a Harry jaja. Sé que seguramente nadie esperaba los acontecimientos de este capítulo, pero creo que ya iba siendo hora de un poco de Drarry, y obviamente no podía hacer que todo fuese maravillosamente bien, sino la historia terminaría muy rápido, y la verdad es que tenía ganas de escribir algo de drama (cosa que no es muy habitual en mi), así que aquí lo tenéis._

 _No os frustréis con Harry, todos sabemos que es muy terco cuando quiere. Tened paciencia con él._

 _Espero que la vida me dé un respiro, y poder actualizar pronto jaja_

 _Mientras tanto: gracias a todos por leer y por seguir aquí, aunque tarde en actualizar ^^_


	11. Las consecuencias

Capítulo Diez

 **Las consecuencias **

**10 años después**

 **¡Es broma!**

 **Volvamos a empezar...**

* * *

Capítulo Diez

 **Las consecuencias**

Harry miró al hombre, con una una ceja alzada y la comisura de su labio temblando. Al final no lo pudo evitar, y terminó carcajeándose histéricamente, hasta que su risa se volvió un ataque de tos, y tuvo que secarse las lágrimas de los ojos.

— ¿Qué me está queriendo decir exactamente?

Paul Kahneman era un hombre paciente, entrado en años, con el cabello poblado y canoso, y unos ojos azules enmarcados en arrugas. Tenía unas manos finas y unos dedos largos los cuales jugaban con una pluma de halcón. Le miraba condescendiente, y con calma, como si no tuviese ni la más prisa por contestar a su pregunta.

A Harry le estaba poniendo de los nervios.

— Debes admitir que tienes un problema.

— No tengo ningún problema.

Hubo una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del mayor.

— Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?

— Porque mi jefe me ha obligado a venir.

— ¿Y qué le ha llevado a pensar que necesitabas venir a la consulta de un psicomago?

— ¿Por qué no se lo pregunta a él, _doctor?_ —murmuró con hastío.

— Yo ya se lo he preguntado, pero tenía la esperanza de que me dijeras tú mismo.

— ¿Qué le ha dicho?

El hombre soltó un ligero suspiro, y agachó la mirada para observar el pergamino que estaba sobre su escritorio.

— Me ha dicho que has tenido un altercado con un compañero.

— Fue un accidente —se excusó rápidamente.

— ¿Está internado en San Mungo por un accidente?

— El hechizo que lancé no iba hacia a él. No lo hice queriendo. Nunca agrediría a un compañero intencionalmente.

— ¿Crees que podrías haberlo evitado?

Harry resopló, cruzándose de brazo.

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —espetó—. Muchos accidentes pueden evitarse.

— Solo intento averiguar si hay una causalidad que haya provocado ese incidente, y si podemos evitar una situación como esa en un futuro.

Frunció el ceño, molesto por el tono condescendiente del otro.

— No sé porqué, pero presiento que ya tiene una respuesta a eso.

Paul miró la pluma entre sus manos, y luego fijó sus ojos calmados en él.

— Según Robards en el trabajo te va bien, así que supongo que tienes algún conflicto dentro de tu vida personal, lo cual te causa situaciones de estrés. Puede que tengas un problema que no puedes solucionar, lo que te lleva a tener ansiedad, y todo ello, a su vez, hace que tu magia de descontrole, y te lleve a cometer percances como el de hace unos días con tu compañero. Sientes remordimiento, te culpabilizas, y sientes rabia contigo mismo, lo que hace que tu estrés y ansiedad aumente —Harry abrió los ojos, impactado. El doctor no cambió su rostro pausado ante eso—. Pero eso solo lo puedo suponer, porque en los cuarenta minutos que llevamos aquí aún no me has explicado qué te pasa realmente.

— No me pasa nada —contestó, más temblorosamente de lo que le hubiera gustado.

— Si no me dejas, no podré ayudarte.

— No necesito ayuda.

Harry se puso en pie con rapidez, dispuesto a marcharse de allí. No iba a hablar con un desconocido de los supuestos problemas que no tenía.

Merlín, solo había tenido un accidente. Había ido a una redada a las afueras de Londres con un compañero y sí, su magia se había descontrolado después de todo el percance, y había herido a su compañero sin querer. Pero eso le podía pasar a cualquiera. No entendía porqué su jefe había insistido en que debía visitar un psicomago. Él estaba bien.

— Harry —le detuvo, justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de la consulta—, puede que haya sido un accidente, pero ha sido algo muy grave. Tu jefe me ha dado órdenes de no dejar que vuelvas al trabajo si no cooperas.

— ¿Qué me quiere decir? —cuestionó, con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Voy a tener que incapacitarte laboralmente.

Parpadeó, incrédulo. Bufó negando con la cabeza, sin poder asimilar lo que acaba de escuchar.

— ¿Me va a prohibir trabajar?

— Si fueras cualquier otro trabajador del Ministerio no lo haría, pero eres Auror, tienes que garantizar la seguridad de los ciudadanos. Te he dado la oportunidad de solucionar esto voluntariamente —el mayor soltó un suspiro resignado—, pero sé que obligarte a venir a terapia será contraproducente, así que de momento no te voy a incapacitar, pero sí me voy a encargar de que tomes unas merecidas vacaciones.

Respiró hondo, intentando tranquilizarse cuando notó como la luz del techo tintineaba porque su magia estaba empezando a agitarse.

— Bien —gruñó de mala gana.

Salió de la consulta dejando un sonoro portazos tras de sí. Se encaminó por los pasillos del Ministerio hasta llegar a la cafetería, donde sus amigos almorzaban tranquilamente.

Su expresión debía evidenciar su mal humor, porque sus amigos le miraron inquisitivamente.

— ¿Ha ido mal? —consultó Neville.

— Es la primera y la última vez que voy a allí.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho?

— Que necesito unas vacaciones —resumió.

— Creo que yo también voy a empezar a ir a terapia, a ver si me dan vacaciones —bromeó Ron.

Harry fulminó a su amigo con la mirada.

— ¿Podemos cambiar de tema, por favor?

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Sabía que sus amigos querían hacerle más preguntas, pero en ese momento lo que menos le apetecía era responder a interrogatorios.

— El Ministerio debería contratar a gente nueva —dijo Seamus, concediéndole el favor al moreno de no seguir con el tema—. Ya no hay nadie interesante a quien conocer.

— ¿Tú vienes aquí a trabajar o a ligar?

— ¿Las dos?

— ¿Cuándo vuelve Dean?

El irlandés le echó una mirada afilada a Neville, entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¿Qué te ha llevado a pensar en Dean?

Ron ahogó una carcajada. El rostro de Harry también se relajó, permitiéndose una pequeña sonrisa mientras veía al rubio encogerse de hombros con expresión inocente.

— Nada en particular.

— Bien, porque Dean y yo solo somos amigos.

— Claro, por eso os acostáis cada vez que pone un pie en Londres.

— Mirad qué hora es —exclamó Seamus exageradamente—. ¿No tenéis que ir a hacer cosas de esas que hacéis los aurores?

Hubo una carcajada colectiva, antes de que los cuarto se pusieran en pie para volver a sus trabajos.

— Harry —llamó Neville antes de llegar a sus respectivos escritorios—. Sé que vas a pensar que soy un pesado porque ya llevo días diciéndotelo, pero... Estamos aquí por si lo necesitas.

— Lo sé —suspiró.

— Nos preocupamos por ti y queremos que estés bien.

— Estoy bien —Neville le miró inquisitivamente, lo que casi le hizo rodar los ojos—. Estaría mejor si dejaseis de preguntarme a cada minuto qué me pasa.

Su amigo abrió la boca, seguramente Pura protestar a su contestación, pero al final le regaló una mirada comprensiva, y asintió con cuidado.

— Intentaremos no atosigarte —concedió—. Aunque tal vez te vendría bien hablar con alguien, aunque no sea con nosotros.

— No voy a hablar con un doctor que lo único que quiere es analizarme como una rata de laboratorio.

— No me refería a eso. Quería decir que hables con alguien que pueda comprenderte.

— Lo pensaré.

Neville se contentó con la respuesta, porque le sonrió feliz antes de sentarse en su escritorio.

Harry pasó el resto del día archivando denuncias y rellenando informes. Normalmente se quedaba hasta bien entrada la noche, pero ese día sabía que Adam iba a salir con su mejor amigo, así que no tenía porqué quedarse trabajando hasta tan tarde.

A paso cansado, se dirigió hacia una de las chimeneas del Ministerio, y de ahí directamente a su casa. Estaba vacía y a oscuras, lo cual le dio una inusual calma. Ni si quiera se tomó la molestia de desvestirse, simplemente se tumbó en el sofá, tapándose los ojos con su antebrazo, y respiró profundo.

Tal vez sí debería hacer caso al psicomago, tomar unas buenas vacaciones y poner en orden su vida. Pensó, entonces, en las palabras que le había dicho Neville.

Se levantó para rebuscar entre los cajones un trozo de pergamino y una pluma. Los apoyó en la mesa del salón, y miró el papel en blanco durante un tiempo.

¿Qué podía escribir?

Que su vida era un caos, que tenía una relación amorosa que no le satisfacía, que estar en su casa se había vuelto tedioso, que era incapaz de intimar con Adam porque se sentía incómodo.

Aunque la realidad era que llevaba semanas enteras pensando en Draco, en lo que había pasado entre ellos la última vez que se habían visto. Que se sentía culpable, pero que sobre todo, se sentía vacío. Nada, en ese punto, parecía hacerle feliz.

Exhalo temblorosamente, alzando la mano que sostenía la pluma, quedándose a medio camino, sin que las palabras correctas acudieran a él para explicar lo que sentía.

El sonido de una aparición le sobresaltó. Dejó caer la pluma, girándose con rapidez, con el corazón en la garganta. Cerró los ojos con alivio cuando vio que no era Adam, sino Ron quien se había presenciado en su casa.

— Me has dado un susto de muerte —se quejó, intentando calmarse.

— Tienes que venir conmigo.

Harry frunció el ceño, mirando a su amigo sin entender.

— ¿No tenías guardia hoy?

— Sí, sí —respondió el otro con impaciencia, acercándose a él y agarrándole del brazo—, pero necesito que vengas a ver... una cosa.

— ¿El qué?

— Es... sobre Adam.

— ¿Le ha pasado algo?

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza, con una mirada indescifrable en el rostro.

— ¿Puedo aparecernos? —es lo único que contestó.

Asintió como respuesta, sintiendo el tirón de la desaparición en su estómago. Automáticamente se encontró a sí mismo en un calle poco iluminada, con algunos bares y discotecas en ella. Un par de chicas se le quedaron mirando extrañadas, ambas apoyadas al lado de la puerta de un pub. Miró a Ron en busca de alguna explicación, pero éste solo le instó a que entrase en el local.

Era un pub del Londres mágico. Lo reconoció por la bandeja de bebidas que pasó por delante de él nada más entrar. Era un lugar amplio y concurrido, a juzgar por la cantidad de gente que había ahí.

— ¿Me vas a decir qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó, harto de tanto secretismo.

— Ve hacia la derecha, a una de las mesas del fondo.

— Ron...

— Solo hazme caso, por favor.

Resopló, bajando los escasos escalones que había, batallando contra el tumulto de gente para abrirse pasó hasta donde su amigo había señalado. Vislumbró una hilera de mesas altas y taburetes de madera no muy lejos de la barra, todas separadas por un biombo entre ellas. Desde su posición podía ver a las personas que estaban allí sentadas riendo, bebiendo y conversando.

Aún con la escasa iluminación, y todo el barullo que había ahí, le costó apenas escasos segundos que sus ojos divisaran la conocida figura de Draco.

Su corazón se aceleró, exaltado. La última vez que había visto al rubio había sido cuando discutieron. Cuando se besaron y se sintieron piel con piel. Cuando su culpabilidad le hizo negar lo evidente y decir cosas que no había reflexionado antes de soltarlas por la boca.

Hacía ya semanas de todo aquello, y Harry no había vuelto a ver a Malfoy, ni para bien, ni para mal. Al principio lo había agradecido, porque necesitaba pensar, poner en orden su vida y sus pensamientos. Aclarar que era lo que realmente quería. Había intentado volver a su vida con Adam, a la relación que tenían apenas un año atrás, pero no había funcionado. Estaba estresado, lo sabía. Por mucho que le costase admitirlo, el psicomago tenía razón. Notaba como el control de su vida se le estaba escapando entre los dedos. Sentía que estaba mal dejar a Adam, que no debía abandonarlo de esa manera, pero la culpabilidad tampoco le permitía estar con él.

Y luego estaban las ganas que tenía de volver a besar a Draco.

Le vio beber de lo que parecía un botellín de cerveza, mientras se levantaba del taburete donde estaba sentado. Vislumbró entonces a su novio, sentado frente al rubio. Intercambiaron algunas palabras por encima de la música, y justo cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle a Ron porqué diablos le había llevado hasta ahí, vio algo que hizo que su corazón bajase hasta su estómago.

Adam y Draco se besaban.

Más bien, era Malfoy quien le estaba besando, mientras que su novio simplemente se dejaba besar. Harry sintió que un jarro de agua helada le recorrió la columna. No sabía ni cómo debía sentirse. Su mente solo era capaz de mantenerlo ahí de pie, observando la escena como quien observa una película. Era como si fuese algo externo a él, y aún así dolía. Dolía como el infierno.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó, cuando se dio cuenta de que su amigo le estaba hablando.

— Era lo que necesitabas, ¿no?. Para dejar a Adam, digo. —le dijo, con una incierta duda bailando en su voz—. Al final Malfoy sí ha cumplido su parte.

Harry abrió la boca, pero nada salió de ella. Contempló cómo Draco se despedía de Adam, y atravesaba la pista de baile hacia la salida. Le siguió con la mirada hasta que el rubio abandonó el local. No miró a Adam, simplemente se dio la vuelta, consciente de que Ron le seguía, y le pidió que volviese a aparecerlo en su casa. El pelirrojo obedeció en silencio, y una vez en su hogar, se despidió sin preguntarle nada. Tal vez su rostro desencajado era suficiente respuesta.

Se sentó en la silla en al que minutos atrás había estado. Examinó el pergamino que había dejado sin escribir, respirando temblorosamente. Llevó sus dedos hacia sus párpados, apretándolos para intentar controlar las ganas de llorar que sentía.

Era su culpa. Él había provocado eso. Si simplemente se hubiera sentado a hablar con Adam, para intentar solucionar su relación o para terminar con él, eso no hubiera sucedido. Él se lo había buscado por enredar de tal manera las cosas. En el fondo, se lo merecía.

Estaba pagando las consecuencias de sus actos.

La imagen de Draco y Adam besándose volvió a su cerebro, y se preguntó si realmente se habrían enamorado, si Adam iba a dejarle ahora que había encontrado a alguien, si a partir de ese momento tendría que verlos juntos por Londres. Se preguntó, sobretodo, si Draco se había enamorado de él. Si se habría dado cuenta de que era mucho mejor que Harry.

Se levantó, sintiendo un enorme nudo en la garganta, cogió su varita y se apareció directamente frente a la casa del rubio. Contempló la puerta durante unos instantes, respirando hondo para intentar serenarse, y llamó al timbre con el pulso tembloroso.

La puerta tardó tanto en abrirse que por un momento dudó que hubiera alguien en casa, pero al final Malfoy se dejó ver, con un semblante indiferente y una mirada fría.

— ¿Por qué? —fue lo único que pudo preguntar—. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

El rubio frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, observando a Harry sin empatía alguna.

— ¿Qué se supone que he hecho?

Harry tragó con dificultad, llenó de aire sus pulmones, y le miró con entereza.

— Os he visto, a ti y a Adam hoy. Solo quiero saber si... — _si estás enamorado de Adam_ , terminó mentalmente. Se removió, incómodo. Notó cómo algo dentro de él se agitaba, y se asombró al saber, ahora que tenía a Draco delante, que estaba celoso—. Solo quiero saber porqué lo has hecho.

— Te lo dije, ¿no? —contestó el otro, soberbio—. Te dije que te tragarías tus palabras. Al parecer, tu novio ni es tan maravilloso como crees, ni te ama tanto. Está comprobado que él también tiene algún que otro... calentón.

Cerró los ojos, negando con la cabeza. La cantidad de alivio que sentía no debía ser sana.

— ¿Y tenías que utilizar a Adam para eso?

Algo en esa pregunta debió encender al rubio, porque se enderezó, mirándole con dagas en los ojos.

— ¿Pero porqué lo defiendes tanto? Es que no lo entiendo. El chico no tiene nada de especial, y aún así te aferras a él y a vuestra relación cómo si te fuera la vida en ello. Por amor a Melin, podrías conseguir a alguien cien veces mejor que Adam.

— Aun así, no tendrías haber hecho eso.

— Hago lo que me da la gana, como tú. Y esta conversación la deberías de tener con tu novio, porque yo a ti no te debo ninguna explicación. Así que hacedme un favor, y olvidaos de mi. Tanto tú como él.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue el fuerte portazo que dio Malfoy.

Soltó un suspiro agotado. Le dolía la cabeza, y sentía el cuerpo resentido, como si hubiera estado corriendo durante horas. Apoyó la espalda en la pared de al lado de la puerta, y se deslizó por ella hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

¿Cómo su vida se había complicado tanto?

Sus párpados cayeron, mientras intentaba mantener su mente en blanco. Procuraba no pensar en Adam, ni en Draco. Y por supuesto, pretendía olvidar ese beso entre los dos. Al parecer, para el rubio no había significado nada, y aunque se sentía mal porque estaba utilizando a su novio como una especie de venganza contra él, no podía dejar de sentirse calmado.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, disfrutando de la tranquilidad que le daba el pequeño edificio, pero poco a poco sintió cómo le empezaba a doler la espalda, y cómo su cuerpo se empezaba a quedar frío por estar sentado en el suelo. Aún así, no sentía prisa por levantarse de ahí. Lo último que le apetecía era volver a casa, y encontrarse con Adam. No se veía con la moral suficiente como para afrontar la situación. Tal vez podría ir a la oficina, o llamar a Ron y quedarse en su casa al menos esa noche.

Escuchó un sonido a su lado, y al levantar la vista, vio cómo la puerta de Draco se abría, y el rubio le miraba con resignación.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas estar ahí?

— ¿Te molesto, acaso? —cuestionó, sin ánimo.

El otro resopló, salió de su casa dejando la puerta entreabierta y avanzó hasta sentarse a su lado.

— ¿Qué quieres, Harry?

Era una pregunta tan amplía.

Inclinó el rostro para estudiarle. Había una enorme cantidad de cansancio en los ojos grises de Draco, y por un momento se preguntó si él también estaba agotado de esta situación, si también había estado pensando en lo que había ocurrido entre los dos, en si lo estaba pasando mal.

Meditó la pregunta durante unos segundos, y respondió las dos únicas y sinceras palabras que tenía en su mente en ese instante.

— A ti.

* * *

 _Ay, este final ha hecho que se me acelerase el corazón. Aunque sé que a algunos se le ha parado el pulso al leer la nota del principio jajaja_

 _¿Ya habéis perdonado a Harry? ¿Creéis que Draco le mandará a volar o no?_

 _¡Habrá que esperar para saberlo! Aunque espero poder actualizar pronto, porque ya tengo una imagen más o menos hecha del siguiente capítulo, solo espero tener algún momento libre para escribirlo._

 _¡Espero que la historia os esté gustando!_


	12. El fin

Capítulo Once

 **El fin**

 **Estamos en el presente.**

 **No os asustéis.**

 **Ni me matéis.**

 **¿Os he dicho ya que os quiero?**

— **inserte sonrisa angelical—**

Podría haber esperado cualquier reacción, pero la que estaba presenciando no era la que tenía en mente.

Draco reía a carcajada limpia, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, los ojos entrecerrados y una mano cubriendo su boca. De vez en cuando aplaudía, como si realmente le hiciera una gracia desmesurada.

El problema era que su risa no era feliz, ni genuina, ni encantadora. Era nerviosa y casi histérica. Su cuerpo se convulsionaba, notándose que le costaba respirar, y cuando cerraba los párpados, algunas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

— Solo a ti se te ocurre decir algo así, y quedarte tan tranquilo —dijo ahogadamente, aunque había una dureza subyacente en su voz.

— Es la verdad.

El rubio resopló, secándose las lágrimas que había en su rostro, manteniendo su mirada hacia el frente.

— No sabes lo que dices.

— Lo que te dije la última vez... lo siento. No pensé en lo que dije. Fui un completo imbécil.

— Eso no es ninguna novedad.

— Pero lo que te acabo de decir es totalmente en serio.

Hubo un pesado y espeso silencio. Harry le observaba con dedicación, deseando que Draco se girarse para mirarle. El rubio mantuvo su mirada en algún punto de la pared de enfrente. Su rostro se veía cansado, reflejándose en las ojeras bajo sus ojos, y había algo en su postura corporal que le hacía querer disculparse otra vez.

— Tienes un novio esperándote en casa —fue lo único que recibió como respuesta a su confesión, haciendo que su estómago se hundiese desilusionado.

Cerró los ojos, dolido. Draco le estaba rechazando.

— Pero voy a...

— Creo que deberías irte —cortó el rubio, sin ganas de saber cómo iba a terminar esa frase.

Le vio ponerse en pie, acción que Harry imitó rápidamente. Su corazón se aceleró cuando el otro hizo ademán de entrar en casa, sabiendo que probablemente iba a perder la única oportunidad que tenía de hablar con Malfoy. Le agarró del brazo para detenerle, haciendo que la mirada de Draco por fin conectase con la suya. No había nada del Malfoy que vio en la cafetería después de tanto tiempo, o del chico encantador que tuvo el primer encuentro con Adam. Solo había una abismal desolación.

Y todo era su culpa.

Suspiró. Si esa iba a ser su última oportunidad, entonces iba a aprovecharla. Con una oleada de coraje que recorrió su cuerpo, se acercó al otro, cerró los ojos, y le besó.

Harry esperó pacientemente con algo de esperanza. Aún así, no se sintió correspondido, lo que hizo que la mínima ilusión que tenía se rompiera. Se separó de él, manteniendo la mirada gacha, y le soltó el brazo con delicadeza.

— Lo siento —susurró por última vez.

Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta e irse, cuando sintió una fuerte sujeción en su hombro, y antes de que pudiera alzar la mirada, los labios de Draco estaban sobre los suyos, besándole con ansias. Gimió, con la adrenalina recorriéndole toda la piel, haciendo que su vello se erizase. Enredó sus brazos en la cintura del rubio y lo apretó contra su cuerpo, haciendo que el otro se quejase y le diera la oportunidad de profundizar el beso. Se sentía arder mientras sus lenguas se enredaban, y estuvo a punto de jadear otra vez, cuando Draco apoyó una mano sobre su pecho, y lo empujó para apretarle de él.

Harry se quedó mirándole, con la respiración descompasada y los labios cosquilleándole. Malfoy también le observó, con una mirada que iba entre el anhelo y la tristeza. Le vio abrir la boca, haciendo ademán de decir algo, pero luego se arrepintió, manteniendo el silencio. Negó con la cabeza, como si le estuviera dando una respuesta a una pregunta que no había hecho y cerró la puerta con suma delicadeza.

Casi hubiera preferido que Draco le gritase, que le insultase o le maldiciera. Incluso otro buen portazo le habría servido para no sentirse así de culpable.

Sintió un nuevo nudo en la garganta. Por un momento quiso aporrear la puerta hasta que el otro le abriese, pero sabía que no iba a servir de nada, y tampoco quería causar más incidentes. Así que, con los ojos cerrados, tanteó su varita y se desapareció de allí.

Volvió a su casa, con un vacío dentro de él que le hacía desear hacerse un ovillo en su cama por el resto de la semana. Contempló una vez más el pergamino que había estado a punto de escribir. Se acercó a la mesa, dejó su varita sin cuidado sobre esta, cogió la pluma sin ganas, y escribió lo único en lo que era capaz de pensar en ese momento.

" _Estoy enamorado de Draco Malfoy"_

Enrolló la pequeña nota, la ató a su lechuza, y se la envío a Luna Lovegood. Sabía que si había alguien que le entendería sin cuestionarle o juzgarle, esa sería Luna.

Se apoyó en el alféizar de la ventana, intentando poner en orden sus cavilaciones.

No sabía cómo interpretar el beso de Draco después de lo que le había dicho. Se había sentido rechazado, pero también había algo esperanzador que vibraba dentro de él. Y en ese momento, por las que lo intentase, no sabía qué pensar. Lo único que era obvio en su mente era que debía poner fin a eso. No podía más. No iba a aguantar más tiempo con toda esa situación.

Iba a dejar a Adam.

Ese pensamiento, de alguna manera, le llenó de tranquilidad.

Suspiró, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la tenue brisa que había esa noche. Escuchó la puerta de casa abrirse, y su cuerpo se tensó visiblemente. Tenía muy claro lo que iba a hacer, y sabía que cuanto antes lo solucionase, mejor. No iba a dejar que pasase más tiempo con esas circunstancias.

Pero era difícil. Por Adam, y por el Juramento Inquebrantable que había entre los dos. Debía elegir muy bien sus palabras, o eso iba a desencadenar un desastroso final.

— No creía que aún estarías despierto.

Harry se giró, observando cómo Adam dejaba la chaqueta que llevaba puesta sobre el sofá.

— No podía dormir —dijo en apenas un susurro.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —su novio le miró con preocupación durante un segundo, justo antes de apartar la mirada.

Por un momento se preguntó si se sentía culpable por haber besado a Draco. Realmente nunca hubiera creído que Adam le engañase con alguien, pero se equivocó. Igual que se había equivocado al pensar que podía continuar con aquella relación. Estaba rota, y en ese momento, los metros que le separaban de Adam, se sentían como una inmensa distancia.

— He tenido un mal día.

— ¿Por lo del psicomago? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

Apartó la mirada, concentrándola en sus pies. Notó cómo Adam se acercaba a él, poniéndole más incómodo de lo que estaba.

¿Cómo iba a sacar el tema? ¿Qué debía decir en un momento como ese? " _¿Tenemos que hablar?",_ eso sonaba demasiado predecible.

— Que necesito unas vacaciones —contestó con seriedad, intentando elegir las palabras correctas—. Por lo visto, hay algunos problemas en mi vida personal que debo solucionar.

— ¿Problemas? —sus ojos marrones le escudriñaron, contemplándole sin entender—. ¿Es por el accidente? No te preocupes por eso, Harry. No fue tu culpa.

— No es eso.

— ¿Entonces?

Respiró profundamente, notando como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. Sus nervios estaban a flor de piel. Cerró los ojos, intentando tranquilizarse. Había enfrentado a la muerte, podía enfrentarse a eso.

Contempló a Adam, que lo miraba entre preocupado, nervioso y confundido. Se cuestionó si la tensión que había en el ambiente solo la sentía él, o era palpable para los dos.

Abrió la boca, y durante un instante, dudó.

Pero luego recordó a Draco, su ojos grises y cansados, esa franqueza con la que hablaba, su sonrisa insinuante, o su aguda astucia. Recordó lo que sentía cuando le besaba, y eso bastó para darle el último empujón que necesitaba.

— Es por nuestra relación.

Hubo un asfixiante silencio. Harry observó al chico frente a él minuciosamente, quien en ese momento había apartado la vista a algún punto a su lado, con los dedos de su mano derecha entrelazándose con fuerza, dejando ver lo muy inquieto que estaba.

— ¿Nuestra relación? —repitió, sin enfrentarle la mirada.

— Sí —titubeó—. Yo... no estoy bien, Adam.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Se removió, respirando hondo. Su novio fijó sus ojos en él, dejando ver un profundo temor en ellos.

— A que... no es lo mismo —el otro negó con la cabeza, sin entender qué estaba insinuando exactamente. Harry supo entonces que debía ser claro, aunque costase, aunque doliese, tenía ser sincero—. Apenas hablamos, nunca hacemos nada juntos, no tenemos comunicación. Si vamos a algún lado es porque yo quiero, si vemos una película, es porque yo la he elegido. Ni si quiera eres capaz de decidir qué quieres cenar. Todo el peso de la relación lo llevo yo, todo me lo dejas a mi y no puedo más.

— Eso no es cierto.

— Merlín, si ni si quiera discutimos.

— ¿Y eso es malo?

— ¡Sí!... No... No lo sé —resopló, pasando una mano por su cabello, sintiéndose frustrado—. Hace meses que no tenemos sexo y ni si quiera has mostrado interés.

— ¡Porque yo no soy así! Lo sabes. Sabes que en muchos aspectos me cuesta tomar la iniciativa, y eso nunca te había molestado.

— Lo sé, y créeme que lo he intentado, pero...

— ¿Intentado? —repitió Adam, y por un momento se asombró al percibir un deje de indignación en una voz que normalmente siempre era templada—. Es la primera vez que hablamos de esto, ¿y tú te quejas de mi falta de comunicación? Ni si quiera sé cuánto tiempo llevas sintiéndote así porque nunca me lo has demostrado.

— No te he dicho nada porque pensé que era algo mío, que podía solucionarlo yo solo. Tú siempre has sido así, lo sé —repitió, intentando calmar el ambiente—. Sé que eres introvertido, y que te gusta quitarte la vergüenza. Y me gustaba eso de ti.

— ¿Te gustaba? ¿Ya no me quieres?—Harry cerró los ojos al escuchar el tono herido de Adam. Sabía que estaba llorando, y no quería verlo—. ¿Me vas a dejar? —cuestionó, unos segundos después.

Se tensó al escuchar esas palabras. No podía dejarle, al menos no directamente. Pero tenía que intentarlo.

— Voy a estar contigo siempre que me necesites —prometió. Al fin y al cabo, eso era lo que había jurado; estar a su lado, no dejarle solo—, pero no de manera romántica.

Se atrevió a mirarle, y cuando lo hizo descubrió que efectivamente las lágrimas bañaban el rostro de Adam.

— Pero... podemos solucionarlo, ¿no? —preguntó con un ápice de esperanza—. Entiendo como te sientes, y prometo que intentaré ser más extrovertido.

— No quiero que cambies, Adam.

— ¡Y yo no quiero que me dejes! —exclamó con desesperación.

Exhaló profundamente. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, sus manos temblaban por los nervios, y le dolía profundamente ver al que fue su novio en ese estado, pero no había marcha atrás.

Estaba harto de los secretos, de los enredos y del estrés que le causaba esa situación, así que iba a ser sincero. Tal vez, contar toda la verdad, ayudaba a Adam a desprenderse de él.

— Te vi con Draco hoy.

El chico detuvo su llanto durante un segundo, con sus ojos marrones mirándole asombrados. Hizo ademán de responder, pero apenas salió un balbuceo de su boca.

— Yo no... no es lo que crees.

— Adam...

— No ha pasado nada con él, te lo juro. Solo fue un beso, y yo ni si quiera le correspondí. No le aparte por la sorpresa, pero no...

— Adam —cortó. Luego dejó caer un suspiro derrotado—. Lo sé.

— ¿Lo sabes?

Harry asintió lentamente. Iba a asumir todas las consecuencias de sus actos. Era lo mínimo que se merecía Adam después de lo que había hecho a sus espaldas.

— Yo le contraté —explicó, pausadamente—. Le pagaba por tener citas contigo.

— ¿Qué? —no supo si su voz había salido más confundida o dolida, pero para Harry fue como un puñetazo en el rostro.

— No sabía cómo sincerarme contigo, así que pensé que si conocías a alguien, todo sería más sencillo.

— Le pagaste para que me enamorase de él —afirmó, incrédulo.

— No quería hacerte daño.

Adam soltó un aullido roto, que iba entre la carcajada y el llanto, tapándose la cara con las manos, mientras su cuerpo se sacudía.

— Era todo mentira —murmuró para sí mismo.

— Adam...

Callo cuando vio que el aludido clavaba su furiosa mirada en él, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— Eres un hijo de puta —espetó con rencor—. ¿Realmente pensaste que eso era una buena idea? ¿Crearme un falso romance?

— Lo siento.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo? —exigió—. ¿Cuánto llevas con esta falsa?

— Unos meses.

El otro emitió una carcajada amarga.

— Y encima eres un hipócrita —concluyó. Harry no pudo hacer otra cosa que agachar la cabeza—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me has hecho esto? Podríamos haberlo solucionado.

— No lo sé. No quería que esto acabase así. No quería hacerte sufrir, pero se me ha ido de las manos.

— ¿Y decidiste recurrir a esto? ¿Traicionarme de esta manera? ¿Tanto te costaba hablar conmigo?

— No puedo dejarte, Adam —replicó, hundido—. Estoy unido a ti de por vida.

— ¡Eso no es excusa!

— Lo sé.

Hubo un silencio denso y apretado entre los dos. Era consciente de que el otro le observaba, estudiándole detalladamente. Cerró los párpados, sabiendo lo que iba a venir.

— ¿Qué otras cosas me has ocultado? —interrogó, con demasiada calma—. Sé sincero por una vez, Harry.

Se relamió, tragando saliva incómodamente.

— Me he enamorado de alguien —admitió en un murmullo.

La expresión de Adam mutó a una de furiosa comprensión, mientras asentía y sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa dolorosa.

— Ahora ya lo entiendo todo. Soy yo, ¿no?. La unión que tienes conmigo no te permite estar con él, ¿verdad?. Da igual lo que haga, porque ya has decidido que sobró en tu vida.

— No es eso —contestó, aunque sabía que en el fondo era mentira.

— Tranquilo, eso se puede solucionar rápidamente.

Observó cómo el otro se dio la vuelta, rebuscando algo en su chaqueta. Su corazón martilleó con fuerza al reconocer la varita de Adam. Por un momento pensó que iba a apuntar hacia él, pero por el contrario, apuntó hacia su propio antebrazo, pegando la punta de la varita a su piel.

— _Diffindo._

Unos profundos cortes aparecieron en su brazo, haciendo que la sangre se derramase rápidamente por el suelo. Harry quedó paralizado por un segundo, antes de abalanzarse contra el chico para intentar quitarle la varita al ver que pretendía repetir el hechizo.

— Adam, para.

— ¡Suéltame! —forcejeó—. ¿No era esto lo que querías? ¿No deseabas librarte de mi?

— Por favor, basta —pidió, sujetando la mano de Adam contra su pecho, evitando que se apuntase hacia el otro brazo, mientras el cuerpo del chico se balanceaba contra él—. _Accio Varita._

Su propia varita voló hasta su mano. Estaba a punto de murmurar un _expelliarmus,_ tal vez incluso un _desmaius,_ cuando sintió cómo Adam liberaba su mano.

— _Diffindo._

El aire de sus pulmones se esfumó en un solo segundo. Por un momento, no notó nada salvo la imposibilidad de poder respirar, y luego todo dolía. Un terrible escozor le barrió el cuerpo. Agachó la mirada, viendo cómo su ropa se teñía de rojo sangre, luego la alzó, encontrándose con los ojos marrones de Adam, quien lo miraba aterrorizado.

— Harry.

Sus piernas se debilitaron, y fue consciente de que estaba cayendo porque escuchó el golpe sordo que hicieron sus rodillas al impactar contra el suelo.

Cerró los ojos, y sin saber porqué, pensó en el tacto de los labios de Draco sobre los suyos.

Luego todo se desvaneció.

* * *

 _¡Holaa, holaaa!_

 _Ay, que dolor de cabeza me ha dado este capítulo._

 _La verdad es que cuando escribí el esquema de la trama de esta historia, en este capítulo no iba a escribir esto, peeero me metí yo sola en el fregado cuando decidí cambiar el final del anterior capítulo y lo dejé lleno de drama. Y mi primera opción para este capítulo era todo bonito y romántico, pero me dije a mi misma que sería demasiado aburrido, y como no sé escribir drama, creo que al final me ha quedado todo muy Shakespeare, pero bueno._

 _Es lo que hay, y habrá que vivir con ello._

 _Espero que hayáis perdonado a Harry después de esto, él lo ha intentado hacer bien._

 _Ahora habrá que esperar para saber qué pasa con él, con Adam, con Draco... Si muere o no. Si lo dejo en coma. Si le borro la memoria. Si al final Draco decide no perdonarlo. Si Draco confiesa su amor y viven felices para siempre... Hay tantas posibilidades._

 _¡Espero poder actualizar pronto!_


	13. El comienzo

Capítulo Doce

 **El comienzo**

Leyó por tercera vez la misma línea sin que su cerebro la terminase de asimilar. Resopló, pasándose las manos por la cara y luego por el cabello alborotándoselo en un movimiento poco habitual en él. Se levantó de donde estaba sentado, paseo por el salón sin saber que hacer. Estaba estresado y ansioso, lo notaba. Respiró hondo, encaminándose hacia la cocina donde abrió un paquete de galletas de chocolate.

Pensó en Harry sin poder evitarlo, lo que le hizo cerrar los ojos con cansancio. Normalmente prefería no darle vueltas a todo el asunto alrededor del moreno, ni si quiera se planteaba reflexionar sobre los sentimientos que había empezado a tener hacia él, pero lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior le había dejado trastocado.

Quería estar con él, pero no quería que Harry se precipitase y luego se arrepintiese, como le había ocurrido con Adam. Tampoco pretendía pedirle que dejase a su novio, eso era decisión suya, aunque por dentro anhelaba que lo hiciese, que le eligiese a él.

Era un dilema mental con el que siempre terminaba aún más confundido y con migraña.

Aún así, no era capaz de quitarse de la cabeza las palabras de Potter, esa confesión tan esporádica que lo había hecho.

Bufó, negando con la cabeza y sonriendo tristemente. Debía concentrarse en estudiar en vez de estar ahí perdiendo el tiempo.

Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó una aparición en su casa. Salió de la cocina, encaminándose hacia el salón mientras su corazón se aceleraba gradualmente con cada paso.

Algo dentro de él se desalentó al ver que era Blaise.

— ¿Decepcionado por la visita? —preguntó su amigo con una media sonrisa.

No lo negó. Por un estúpido momento había pensado que sería Harry.

— ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? —cuestionó con extrañeza, volviendo hacia la cocina para seguir apropiándose de las galletas—. ¿Quieres un café o algo?

— No, gracias.

Draco observó a Blaise curiosamente. El chico le devolvía la mirada con una seriedad impropia de él, estudiándole cómo si esperase alguna reacción en particular.

— Malas noticias, ¿no? —adivinó. La falta de respuesta lo dijo todo—. Dilo de una vez.

— Es sobre Potter.

Su pulso trastabilló. Desaceleró la velocidad con la que masticaba, con la mente trabajando en miles de pensamientos a la vez.

— ¿Qué pasa con él?

— Está ingresado en San Mungo.

— ¿Está bien? —la pregunta había salido tan rápido de sus labios que ni si quiera se había parado a reflexionarlo.

Blaise no habló inmediatamente, sino que se tomó unos segundos de silencio, aún con su expresión neutra.

Su estómago se cerró, sintiendo de repente unas ganas enormes de vomitar.

— Según lo que Neville me ha contado, Potter tuvo un altercado con su novio.

Frunció el ceño, totalmente confundido.

— ¿Con Adam?

— Eso creo —respondió—. El chico está detenido bajo custodia de los Aurores y Potter... bueno, solo sé que está ingresado en la planta de urgencias.

Intentó asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar. Todos su conocimientos de medicina se acumularon en su cerebro: hemorragias, pérdida de sangre, coma, paro cardiaco...

Su pecho se sentía apretado, y cada vez le costaba más respirar. Se dio la vuelta, llenando un vaso de agua para beberlo con rapidez.

Recordó una vez más las palabras que Harry le había dicho la noche anterior, su último beso y lo bien que se había sentido estar apretado contra él.

Intentó imaginar qué le había pasado. Si realmente era verdad lo que decía Blaise, ¿qué había llevado a Adam a atacar al moreno?. No tenía sentido.

Se agitó al pensar que, tal vez, _tal vez_ Harry había roto la relación con a su novio. Una parte de él se deleitó con ese pensamiento, y la otra se preocupó, porque había un Juramento Inquebrantable de por medio, y a la vista estaba que había algo que había salido mal.

— ¿Vas a ir a verle?

La voz de su amigo le trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Miró sobre su hombro, intentando respirar hondo.

— ¿Por qué debería ir?

Escuchó a Blaise resoplar, como si la pregunta fuese una necedad.

— No tienes que disimular conmigo, Draco —le contestó calmamente—. Fui yo quien te dijo que Potter había ido a MagicMeet, ¿recuerdas?. Vi tu reacción en ese momento, y he visto tu reacción ahora.

Chasqueó la lengua, negando con la cabeza, mientras sentía que sus hombros se hundían.

— No tengo ni una buena razón para ir allí —al fin y al cabo, Harry y él no eran nada. Aunque se estuviese muriendo por la preocupación en ese instante.

— Tú sabrás lo que haces —fue lo único que le dijo Blaise—. Me voy a casa, si necesitas algo... ya sabes.

— Gracias.

El silencio que le acompañó minutos después de que su amigo se fuese no le ayudó en nada.

Se paseó nervioso por toda la casa, y al final terminó por suspirar frustrado, porque su cerebro era un hervidero de preguntas y su interior se encontraba revuelto por el desasosiego y la inquietud. No iba a poder quedarse tranquilo sin saber si Harry realmente se encontraba bien.

Abrió con algo de indecisión un portal directo a San Mungo y lo atravesó antes de que pudiera arrepentirse.

No le costó encontrar el ala de urgencias —si todo salía bien en su examen para medimago, ese hospital sería su nuevo lugar de trabajo, así que se había encargado de estudiarlo a conciencia—, y tampoco le fue difícil adivinar cual sería la habitación de Potter, ya que una marea de cabellos rojizos estaba anclada frente a una de las puertas.

Draco tenía muy claro que no podía ir allí con toda la confianza del mundo a preguntar por el estado del moreno, así que no le quedó más remedio que quedarse al final del pasillo, con los brazos cruzados y el corazón a mil.

Se fijó en toda la familia Weasley que parecía revolucionada, reconoció también a Luna Lovegood y a Hermione Granger un poco más apartadas del tumulto. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Longbottom en cierto momento. El rubio le observó con dedicación, y luego se dirigió hacia la gran familia en voz alta.

— Será mejor que despéjenos esta zona antes de que vengan a quejarse —les dijo seriamente—. Las visitas no empiezan hasta las diez de la mañana así que no vamos a conseguir nada estando todos aquí.

— Pero tenemos que quedarnos para hablar con el medimago o por si surge alguna complicación.

— Yo me quedaré —ofreció Neville—. Avisaré a Ron si ocurre algo.

Se escucharon quejas y algunos reproches, pero Draco vio cómo Longbottom conseguía con bastante paciencia quitarse de encima a toda la familia Weasley. Luego se encaminó hacia él, lo que le hizo tensarse por acto reflejo.

— Está inconsciente —le dijo directamente—, pero puedes pasar si quieres. Eso sí, tendrás que salir antes de que llegue el medimago por la mañana.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo...?

— Mira, Malfoy —interrumpió tajantemente— yo sabía que esto iba a salir mal desde el principio, pero soy consciente de que a Harry no se le dan bien tomar buenas decisiones... Al igual que también sabía que vosotros dos podíais llegar a terminar en esta situación. Así que, por favor, ahórrate las excusas baratas.

Abrió la boca, pero no supo que decir.

— ¿Está bien? —preguntó. Era lo único que necesitaba saber.

— ¿Por qué no entras y lo compruebas tú mismo?

Avanzó por el pasillo sintiendo una enorme pesadez sobre sus hombros. Observó a Granger, quien se había quedado en el hospital y le miraba con algo de aturdimiento, a la vez que parecía querer averiguar qué hacía él ahí. Lovegood en cambio le sonreía como si su presencia fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Respiró hondo, justo en el momento que abría la puerta.

Entró en la habitación contemplando el cuerpo inmóvil de Harry. Por un instante se quedó paralizado. Había presenciado a Potter en muchas circunstancias antes, siempre pareciendo tan indestructible y seguro, así que era extraño verle tan... inerte. Si no fuera porque reconocía el vaivén tranquilo de su pecho mientras respiraba, hubiera jurado que estaba muerto.

Alzó su varita y conjuró un hechizo de diagnóstico. El moreno había perdido mucha sangre, pero sus heridas ya estaban cerradas y no había hemorragias internas o externas. Estaba estable, aunque inconsciente.

Exhaló con tranquilidad, sentándose en el sillón estaba dispuesto al lado de la cama. Miró el rostro pálido de Harry, su cabello revuelto sobre la almohada y su pecho envuelto en bandas.

Observó la mano derecha que estaba junto a él, y con cuidado, la acunó entre las suyas.

—0—

Lo primero de lo que fue consciente fue del terrible mareo que sentía y del amargo sabor en su boca. Cuando inspiró una bocanada de aire notó el terrible dolor que abarcaba todo su torso.

Gimió con suplicio, abriendo lo ojos e intentando aclarar su vista borrosa.

— ¿Harry?

Intentó responder, pero su abdomen se contrajo. Se inclinó hacia a un lado, notando con el tacto que seguramente estaba en una cama. Cuando localizó el borde, vomitó todo lo que había en su estómago.

— Bebe está poción, te ayudará.

Se incorporó con la respiración descompasada, los párpados caídos y un dolor sordo atravesándole el cuerpo. Notó a alguien a su lado agarrándole el brazo y posándole algo sobre los labios. Bebió sin pensárselo dos veces, implorando porque fuese algo para aliviarle la tortura que estaba sintiendo.

Sus súplicas fueron escuchadas cuando percibió que el dolor se volvió un cosquilleo incómodo hasta pasar a ser un estremecimiento suave.

Respiró hondo, llevando las manos hasta su rostro para frotarlo con cansancio.

— Toma esto —reconoció esta vez la voz de Hermione. Abrió los ojos, viendo cómo la chica le tendía sus gafas—. ¿Mejor?

Harry intentó esbozar una sonrisa, aunque se sentía demasiado exhausto para hacerlo. Su mejor amiga estaba sentada en un sillón a su lado, mientras que Ron se encontraba parado a los pies de su cama con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Tengo muy mala cara? —preguntó, contemplando las expresiones serían de sus amigos.

— ¿Cuando dejarás de meterte en problemas? —preguntó ella.

— Créeme, me preguntó lo mismo.

— Mira el lado bueno —comentó el pelirrojo con algo de diversión—, ahora eres _el-niño-que-vivió-tres-veces._

— ¿Crees que esto es gracioso? —espetó Hermione, fulminando con la mirada al chico.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Me pongo a llorar?

— Esto es serio.

— Claro que lo es. Mi amigo ha estado a punto de morir, pero esto es un hospital, no una funeraria.

— Chicos... —interrumpió Harry con voz cansada.

— No te voy a contestar a eso porque no es el lugar, pero...

— Pues si no vas a contestar, cállate —bufó Ron.

Hubo unos segundos de tenso silencio, hasta que Hermione se puso en pie.

— Iré a buscar a un medimago.

La vio salir de la habitación, para luego clavar la mirada en su amigo, quien se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

— ¿Vas a contarme que ha pasado?

— Creo que eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti. Según Neville, Adam fue a buscarle en estado de pánico diciéndole que te había pasado algo, y cuando llegó a tu casa estabas en el suelo desangrado y más muerto que vivo.

— Fue un accidente.

— Sí, eso es lo que ha dicho él.

— ¿Donde está?

— Aquí en el hospital. Tenía una herida bastante preocupante, aunque está detenido por agresión a espera de juicio.

— No ha hecho nada. Bueno, sí lo ha hecho, pero no era su intención.

— ¿Qué pasó?

Dejó caer un suspiro, cerrando los ojos, sintiéndose sumamente agotado.

— Discutimos, rompí con él, se lo conté todo. Que ya no quería estar con él, lo de Malfoy, las citas falsas...

— Solo a ti se te ocurre hacer tal cosa con alguien que claramente no está en sus cabales.

— No sabía que iba a reaccionar así. Quiero decir, sé que no iba a saltar de alegría, que le dolería y se sentiría defraudado, pero no pensé que iba a intentar suicidarse otra vez. Se suponía que había superado su depresión.

— De ahí su herida —dedujo Ron.

— Y las mías —añadió—. Intenté detenerlo pero no me salió muy bien, cómo puedes ver.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento. Espero ver al medimago, pero en vez de eso fue Luna quien entró en la habitación con su habitual expresión soñadora.

— Voy a ir a avisar a los demás de que estas despierto —anuncio rápidamente el pelirrojo.

— Hola, Harry. Adiós, Ronald —dijo La rubio con una sonrisa—. Te ves francamente mal.

Resopló una sonrisa.

— Al menos alguien me dice la verdad.

— Pero te pondrás mejor.

— Sí, eso espero, porque no me gustan mucho los hospitales.

— Oh, recibí tu carta —comentó, con una mirada ilusionada—. Me alegro de que Draco y tú estéis juntos.

Harry frunció el ceño, confundido de cómo su amiga había llegado a esa conclusión.

— ¿Por qué crees que estamos juntos?

Ella se encogió de hombros cándidamente.

— Os complementáis —contestó con simpleza—. Sois totalmente diferentes, pero compagináis bien. Como Hermione y yo, que contra todo pronóstico... encajamos.

— Dudo que Draco piense igual —murmuró tristemente.

— No te desanimes —consoló—. Que viniera a visitarte esta mañana es una buena señal.

Su pulso se aceleró entusiasmado ante la afirmación de la rubia.

— ¿Draco estuvo aquí?

Harry odió al medimago que entró entonces y que cortó la conversación antes de que Luna pudiese contestarle.

Le hizo algunas revisiones, le recetó una cantidad ingente de pociones y bebió algunas que lo dejaron adormecido inmediatamente. No le permitieron tener más visitas, así que se dejó vencer por el sueño.

Despertó sobresaltado, con el dolor de vuelta en su cuerpo. Soltó un quejido, llevándose la mano hacia el pecho vendado.

— No te muevas.

Abrió los ojos con rapidez, tanteando en la mesita de al lado hasta encontrar sus gafas.

— Draco —suspiró al ver al rubio sentado a su lado.

Su expresión era neutral, aunque sus ojos lo escabechan minuciosamente. Tenía un libro abierto en su regazo, y un vuelapluma a su lado que había quedado suspendido en el aire.

— No te levante. Debe haberse pasado el efecto de la poción para el dolor y tu medimago no ha dejado más por aquí —explicó, chasqueando la lengua con disgusto—. Menuda panda de incompetentes trabajan aquí.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Era una pregunta estúpida, pero después de la última conversación que había tenido, no había esperado la presencia de Malfoy allí, ni si quiera después de lo que le había dicho Luna.

— Comprobar con mis propios ojos que eres inmortal como dice la prensa.

— Estoy bien.

— Sí, bien jodido.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, mientras intentas respirar con cuidado a causa del dolor.

— No fue culpa de Adam —dijo, porque suponía que Malfoy ya sabía que había pasado ante la falta de preguntas al respecto.

— Claro que no. La culpa es tuya, que se te ocurre hacer un Juramento Inquebrantable con alguien que no está bien psicológicamente y le dejas esperando no tener consecuencias.

— Ya —aceptó en voz baja.

— ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?

— En que quiero estar contigo.

Draco le miró con algo de asombro, y luego negó, agachando la mirada.

— Estás loco.

— Estoy enamorado, Draco.

— Pues eres un peligro cuando te enamoras —murmuró, aún sin mirarle—. Yo no soy mucho mejor que Adam, Harry. Estoy muy lejos de ser perfecto, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

— Nunca he dicho que quiera algo perfecto.

— A veces sigo siendo el adolescente insoportable de Hogwarts. No me aguantarás. Hay días que no me aguanto ni yo...

— ¿Por qué no me dejas decidir eso a mi? —sus ojos se conectaron entonces. Había algo de miedo y algo de esperanza en la mirada del rubio. Había un deje de vulnerabilidad en el que hizo que Harry tuviera ganas de abrazarle—. Lo que te dije la otra noche va en serio. Quiero estar contigo porque me he enamorado de ti, y te lo repito te las veces que hagan falta hasta que me creas.

Draco le observó en silencio, jugueteando nerviosamente con la esquina de la página de su libro.

— ¿Y si no sale bien? —susurró.

— Bueno, no te haré promesas para toda la veda. He aprendido la lección —bromeó, haciendo que Malfoy pusiese los ojos en blanco, aunque la esquina de su boca se curvó hacia arriba.

— Sí hubieras hecho ese Juramento Inquebrantable conmigo estarías bajo tierra. Tienes suerte de que tu ex-novio y su amigo no sean muy lucidos.

— ¿Lo tendré en cuenta para el futuro?

El rubio suspiró largamente, cerró el libro que sostenía y se acercó hasta sentarse en el borde de su cama. Harry tendió su mano izquierda, la cual Draco aceptó sin dudarle, entrelazando sus dedos suavemente.

— ¿Por qué no esperamos a tener una conversación cuando salgas de aquí?

No era la respuesta que quería, ambos lo sabían, pero tampoco era un rechazo, y eso para él ya era suficiente.

— Conseguiré que me den el alta mañana —aseguró.

La carcajada que emitió Draco fue tan franca y espontánea que le hizo sonreír sin poder evitarlo.

Cuando el cansancio volvió a vencerle, el sonido de su risa aún rondaba en su cabeza.

* * *

 _Bueeeeeeeeeno._

 _Ya he llegado._

 _Primero de todo, sé que la perspectiva de Draco a lo mejor ha pillado un poco de improvisto porque hasta ahora solo he escrito desde el punto de vista de Harry, pero me apetecía dar otro enfoque e hilar un par de cosas para capítulos siguientes. Espero que haya quedado bien._

 _También sé que el capítulo anterior lo dejé en todo el drama y que, como ya dije, habían un montón de posibilidades para esto, pero al final mi lado fluff ha ganado y he optado por rebajar un poco la tensión._

 _A lo mejor hay quien esperaba algo más chocante, pero yo tengo la manía de trazar una trama alrededor de una idea, y que la base de la historia sea esa idea. Si hubiera escrito algo que le hubiera dado un giro brusco a la trama, entonces ya estaría escribiendo otra historia, no esta._

 _Y eso._

 _En vistas generales no sé cómo estará quedando el fic, porque esto pretendía ser humor-romance, pero ahora es humor-romance-drama-angst-fluff-y-pronto-terror jajaja_

 _Espero poder actualizar pronto^^_


	14. La conversación

Capítulo Trece

 **La conversación **

Harry sonrió realmente feliz y entusiasmado. Su expresión más angelical adornaba su rostro en ese momento.

— Supongo que podría darle el alta —comentó el medimago, observándole dudoso.

— Me encuentro bien —afirmó, cándidamente—. Y en cuanto salga de aquí prometo enviarle ese autógrafo que me ha pedido para sus hijas.

El hombre sonrió gustoso, escribiendo unos cortos apuntes en su pergamino.

— Bien, pues iré a tramitar el alta y se la traeré cuanto antes.

— Gracias, señor Wiles.

El medimago asintió por última vez, saliendo de la habitación. Hermione, a su lado, suspiró sonoramente.

— Lo que haces no está bien, Harry. Necesitas recuperarte del todo.

— Llevo aquí dos días, y como pase una hora más me volveré loco.

— Tu salud debe ser lo primero.

El moreno rodó los ojos. Era inútil mantener esa discusión en círculos con su amiga. Lo importante era que le iba a dar el alta, volvería a su casa y por fin podría poner algo de orden a su vida.

Lo último que sabía de Adam era que había salido del hospital el día anterior y que le había dejado en libertad porque Harry había insistido en que había sido un accidente. Obviamente tendría un juicio en el Wizengamot, pero seguramente no llegaría a nada. Aún así, tenía que hablar con él, terminar de aclarar las cosas y ver qué hacer de ahora en adelante. Tal vez mudarse y cambiar de perspectiva sería una buena opción

Y luego estaba Draco. Quería, no, _necesitaba_ hablar con él. Había venido a visitarle un par de veces desde que estaba allí y en su interior había una cierta tensión, preocupación y expectación que lo dejaba inquieto durante todo el día. Harry siempre había sido una persona extremadamente desinteresada, nunca había sentido especial anhelo por las cosas materiales, no había sido acaparador o egoísta dentro de sus relaciones, pero en ese momento, no podía negar que _deseaba_ estar con Draco. Era un sentimiento tan intenso que le fascinaba y le aterraba a partes iguales.

Quería saber si realmente el rubio sentía lo mismo que él, porque a pesar de que en las veces que habían estado juntos habían compartido un par de besos, no habían aclarado nada todavía y Harry estaba a punto de arrancarse la piel por el nerviosismo.

La puerta se abrió, sacándole de sus pensamientos. El medimago volvió a entrar, aunque esta vez traiga consigo una expresión demasiado seria para su gusto.

— Señor, Potter —saludó, algo intranquilo—. Verá... revisando bien su estado físico, creo que debería permanecer algunos días más en reposo.

— Pero... —su réplica se vio interrumpida cuando la figura conocida de Draco entró en la habitación. Entrecerró los ojos hacia el rubio—. ¿Qué has hecho? —acusó.

El otro le miró con las cejas alzadas y una expresión de incredulidad tan bien fingida que casi se lo creyó.

— ¿Yo?. Nada.

— Oh, Harry —rió Hermione, poniéndose en pie—. Creo que has encontrado la horma de tu zapato.

— Pues qué bien —murmuró para sí mismo, despidiéndose de su amiga con un gesto—. ¿Cuánto tiempo voy a estar aquí?

El medimago miró a Malfoy con un gesto comedido que le hizo resoplar y cruzarse de brazos enfurruñado. El rubio por su parte ignoró toda la escena como si no tuviese nada que ver con él.

— Dos días más.

— Genial —gruñó.

El hombre le miró con disculpa antes de irse. La habitación se sumió en un silencio que a Harry le pareció frustrante. Miró a Draco, quien se acercó para sentarse en el borde de su cama y le sonrió suavemente.

— ¿Cómo estás?

— ¿Por qué me odias tanto? —cuestionó, ignorando la pregunta del otro. Apreció cómo el rubio intentaba contener la risa.

— Lo he hecho por tu bien. Necesitas descansar.

— Necesito salir de aquí —objetó—. No me gustan los hospitales.

— Lo siento, pero mi deber como futuro medimago está por encima de todo.

— Pero estoy bi... ¡Ah!

Cerró los ojos, llevándose una mano hacia el costado donde Draco acababa de clavarle la punta del dedo índice.

— ¿Decías? —replicó, altanero. Harry le fulminó con la mirada.

— Eso es jugar sucio.

— ¿Cuándo he jugado limpio?

— _Touché_ —suspiró, dándose por vencido—. ¿Vas a tratar así a todos tus pacientes?

— Absolutamente a todos.

— Que Merlín los ampare.

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada, lo que le aligeró el humor.

— Cuidado con lo que dices o me encargaré de que no salgas de aquí en todo el mes.

Por un momento, su mente se preguntó si en realidad el rubio no estaría alegando su estancia en el hospital solo para no tener la separada _conversación_ con él.

— Odio estar aquí —dijo, desviando sus pensamientos.

— Será poco tiempo —consoló, acariciando su brazo—. Y te haré compañía.

— Aun así, no pienso perdonarte —negó, tragando con dificultad cuando la mano del rubio llegó hasta su pecho.

— ¿De verdad? —Draco ladeó la cabeza, y se inclinó hasta estar a escasos centímetros de él—. Ya has visto que puedo ser muy convincente cuando quiero.

— Ni si quiera me apetece saber qué le has dicho al medimago para que no me dé el alta —se quejó en voz baja, más pendiente de lo cerca que estaban los labios del otro que en la conversación.

— No le he hecho lo mismo que podría hacerte a ti.

 _Joder._

¿Cómo iba a enfadarse con Draco con proposiciones como esa?

Acortó la mínima distancia, besando al rubio con ahínco. Llevó una mano hacia la nuca del otro, profundizando el contacto, mordiendo su labio inferior y enredando sus lenguas. Notó como toda la sangre de su cuerpo se acumulaba bajo su estómago.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose le despojó de toda su excitación. Se apartó de Draco, mirando hacia la entrada donde en ese momento se encontraba Seamus con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— Tú siempre tan oportuno —espetó.

— Percibo algo de rechazo hacia mi presencia.

— ¿No tienes que ir a salvar a alguna anciana en apuros? —bramó Malfoy, igual de disgustado que él con la visita del irlandés.

— Yo no soy Auror, cariño.

Harry chasqueó la lengua. Seamus era el único de sus amigos que había coincidido con Draco en el hospital, aparte de Hermione y Luna —Neville estaba demasiado ocupado con el trabajo e intuía que Ron evitaba venir a visitarle cuando sabía que el rubio estaba allí—, y desde el primer momento se había tomado la confianza de llamar a Draco por motes cariñosos, Merlín sabría porqué, y el rubio a pesar de que se notaba que no le hacía gracia, no había hecho nada para remediarlo.

— Pero yo sí lo soy —interrumpió—, y créeme, puedo matarte y hacer que no encuentren tu cadáver jamás.

Su amigo le miró sorprendido durante un segundo, y luego soltó una gran carcajada.

— ¿Tú celoso? —se burló, y luego se giró hacia Malfoy—. Me lo estás echando a perder.

— Seamus, ¿solo has venido a molestar?

— Podría —admitió sin vergüenza alguna—, pero también venía a avisarte de que tienes una visita un tanto... incómoda.

— ¿Más que la tuya? —murmuró Draco con sarcasmo.

— Oh, sí —asintió el irlandés con perversidad—, bastante más que la mía.

Intercambió una mirada con el rubio, y se dio cuenta de que ambos sabían quién había ido a visitarle.

— Creo que será mejor que me vaya —comentó Malfoy—. Intentaré volver luego.

— Está bien.

Apretó cariñosamente la mano de Draco antes de dejarle levantarse para irse. Seamus le miró con una seria preocupación por primera vez.

— Si necesitas algo estaré fuera.

— No te preocupes.

Estuvo unos segundos a solas, antes de que la puerta volviese a abrir y Adam se dejase ver.

No había esperado reunirse con él tan pronto, pero supuso que ese era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro. Era una conversación dificultosa que debían tener.

— Hola —saludó el chico en voz baja.

Adam se veía más entero de lo que esperaba, a pesar de que parecía algo más pálido de lo normal, y tenía unas incipientes ojeras bajo sus ojos. Su mirada denotaba un profundo arrepentimiento.

Se irguió en su cama, sentándose con algo de esfuerzo y palmeó el colchón, invitándole a sentarse a su lado. Aunque ya no sentía nada romántico por él, seguía teniéndole cariño, y le daba pena que todo hubiera terminado de esa infructuosa manera.

— No fue culpa tuya —le dijo con calma, porque sabía que el chico no iba a ser capaz de abordar el tema—, sé que no lo hiciste queriendo.

— Te juro que yo no... no quería —soltó un sollozó, tapándose el rostro con las manos. Harry lo contempló con pesar, y al final alzó una mano y envolvió a Adam en un abrazo.

— Lo sé.

Le acarició la espalda con tranquilidad mientras el otro seguía llorando con fuerza. Cuando pareció tranquilizarse, se separó de él. Examinó su rostro, encontrándolo húmedo y enrojecido. Le daba tanta lastima todo aquello.

— Lo siento —repitió.

— No pasa nada —suspiró Harry—. ¿Estás bien?

— Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti.

Se encogió de hombros, quitándole hierro al asunto.

— No es nada que no haya padecido antes. ¿Tus heridas están bien?

— Sí —Adam asintió, fijando la mirada en sus manos entrelazadas.

Observó en la piel de sus brazos, encontrándola intacta. Un peso que parecía haber estado en sus hombros todo ese tiempo desapareció.

— Me alegro de que estés bien.

— No lo estoy —bufó, sonriendo con tristeza—. No estoy bien, pero... Ahora lo sé. Me han dicho que debería ir a terapia.

— ¿Irás?

— Sí. Tal vez vaya a Estados Unidos a ver a mis padres, y cambiar de aires.

— Suena bien.

— Ya he recogido mis cosas de casa. De tú casa —corrigió.

— Sí necesitas algo yo...

— Estarás ahí, lo sé. Estás obligado a no dejarme solo.

Harry por un momento no supo qué decir. Eran pocas las veces que Adam dirigía una conversación.

— No lo hago por obligación. Sé que la cagué, debí haber sido sincero contigo desde el principio pero aún así te aprecio, aunque no sea de una manera romántica.

El chico asintió. Hubo un silencio algo embarazoso entre los dos.

— He visto a Draco saliendo de aquí.

Fue una afirmación tensa. Harry tragó saliva, sintiéndose incómodo.

— Adam...

— No voy a decir que era predecible, porque ni en mis peores sueño imaginaba que lo nuestro iba a terminar así, pero... siempre has orbitado a su alrededor, de una manera u otra.

Frunció el ceño confundido, olvidando el intento que iba a hacer por cambiar de tema.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Tal vez no lo recuerdes, pero cuando trabajaba en Florean Fortescue, y charlábamos cuando venías a visitarme —el moreno asintió, acordándose de aquella larga época en la que Adam y él solo eran amigos—, una vez te pregunté por Hogwarts, y sus casas. Cuando llegó el turno de Slytherin tú solo... hablaste de él. Draco Malfoy parecía ser el único Slytherin en el colegio.

— Yo no... —Harry negó con la cabeza, intentando acordarse de esa conversación—. Lo siento.

— Eso fue una de las razones por las que me llamó la atención cuando lo conocí. Quería saber qué era aquello que te había dejado tan marcado. Porque tú siempre habías dicho que lo detestabas, pero yo nunca conocería tan bien la vida de alguien a quien odio.

— Lo detestaba cuando iba al colegio —aseguró.

— Pero ahora ya no, ¿verdad?

— No —susurró.

— Es normal. Draco es alguien... cautivador.

— Cuando quiere —puntualizó.

Los envolvió otro silencio, esta vez menos asfixiante que el anterior.

— Mi psicomago me ha dicho que es normal que me sienta herido por lo que habéis hecho. El mentirme y todo eso —explicó—, pero quiero que sepas que no voy a guárdate rencor, y aunque sigas unido a mi, tampoco voy a obligarte a nada.

Exhaló profundamente. Sus ojos se desviaron a un punto a los pies de su cama, con la mente volando entre pensamientos y recuerdos.

— He pasado por mucho —comenzó, con cautela—. Mi niñez fue una mierda y mi adolescencia no fue normal tampoco, ya lo sabes. Cuando te conocí solo buscaba calma. Algo de paz después de tanta guerra. Lo encontré en ti, te lo juro, y realmente creí que podríamos llegar a algo duradero, pero...

— No estás hecho para la tranquilidad —terminó por él—. Estoy seguro de que estás deseando escapar de aquí.

Miró a Adam, que sonreía levemente, y se permitió corresponder la sonrisa durante unos segundos.

— Puede que yo también deba ir a un psicomago después de todo —comentó ligeramente, anotándose mentalmente pedir cita con el doctor Kahneman. Con un poco de suerte su jefe vería su buena voluntad y le ahorraría las vacaciones.

— Me voy a ir ya —anuncio, poniéndose en pie. Harry lo observó, preguntándose si esa era la última vez que iba a ver a Adam. Era una extraña situación.

— ¿Amigos? —probó, tendiéndole la mano.

El chico negó con la cabeza, agachando la mirada.

— No por el momento, lo siento.

— Lo entiendo.

— Cuídate mucho, Harry —se despidió.

— Tú también. Espero que te vaya bien en Estados Unidos.

Adam asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, antes de abandonar la habitación.

El moreno soltó un gran resoplido, sintiéndose muy cansado de repente.

Para su suerte, Draco tuvo razón y los dos días pasaron más rápidos que lentos con todas las vistas que recibió. No vio al rubio en ese tiempo, y no supo si eso era una buena o mala señal.

— Aquí tiene su alta —le dijo el medimago. Harry aceptó el pergamino con una enorme sonrisa.

A pesar de sus ganas de salir de allí, descubrió que estar en su casa sin su ex-novio era algo chocante. Estaba acostumbrado a compartir techo con él, y ver su hogar tan vacío sin las cosas de Adam por ahí lo hacía sentirse solo de alguna manera.

Aprovechó un día de las vacaciones obligadas en las que se encontraba para reflexionar y habituarse a lo que iba a ser su nueva vida, y a la mañana siguiente, cuando sintió que ya no podía esperar más, se apareció cerca de la casa de Draco, y caminó hasta su edificio.

Llamó al timbre del portal que daba a la calle, sin obtener respuesta. Se cuestionó si eso no sería una señal del destino. Había algo dentro de él que lo tenía preocupado. Quería estar con Draco, lo tenía claro, pero no sabía si el rubio iba a estar dispuesto a ello habiendo salido de una relación tan temprano. Él mismo se preguntaba si no se estaría precipitando.

— Harry.

Salió de sus pensamiento al escuchar su nombre. Levantó la mirada, encontrándose a Draco ataviado en una camiseta negra y unos pantalones holgados de color rojo. Debía venir de hacer deporte a juzgar por el sudor que bañaba su piel y su respiración agitada.

— Hola —saludó estúpidamente.

— ¿Te has escapado de San Mungo? —preguntó divertido, abriendo la puerta del edificio y dejándole entrar.

— Me han dado el alta.

— No creí que fueses a aguantar esos dos días allí.

— Puedo ser obediente —Draco desvió la mirada hacia él, alzando una ceja—. A veces —puntualizó.

— ¿Quieres algo para beber?

Harry negó con la cabeza, entrando en casa del otro, y siguiéndole hasta la cocina donde se sirvió un vaso de agua. El silencio inundó la estancia, mientras se miraban el uno al otro.

Había deseado hablar con él estos últimos días, y ahora ni si quiera sabía qué decir.

— Me estás poniendo nervioso.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó.

Draco se removió en su sitio, apoyándose en la encimera.

— Porque estás ahí mirándome sin decir nada.

— Lo mismo te digo.

— Eres tú el que ha venido a mi casa.

Soltó un suspiro, sintiéndose inútil por ir caminando en círculos alrededor del tema del que debían hablar.

— Quiero estar contigo —dijo, observándole firmemente—. Ya te lo dije hace unos días y no he cambiado de opinión. Pero si tú no sientes lo mismo...

— No es eso —cortó el rubio en un susurro.

Harry se acercó a él, acariciando un de sus brazos con delicadeza. Necesitaba sentirle, porque tenía la sensación de que Draco se le estaba escapando de las manos.

— ¿Entonces qué es?

— Estoy asustado —admitió en baja, sin mirarle.

— Yo también.

Le vio sonreír de medio lado mientras levantaba la vista.

— Creía que el famoso héroe nunca le temía a nada.

Sonrió tenuemente, elevando su mano desde el brazo del otro, hasta su hombro y luego hasta su mejilla.

— ¿Por qué estás asustado?

— No lo sé —respondió, negando—. No me gusta depender de alguien. ¿Qué pasará al te arrepientes? ¿Si un día te despiertas y te das cuenta de que ya no me quieres, como te ha pasado con Adam?

— ¿Y qué pasa si eres tú el que se arrepiente? —replicó—. He aprendido la lección, Draco. No voy a prometerte amor eterno, ya te lo dije. Pero si no lo intentamos, no sabremos hasta dónde llegaremos.

— Lo sé.

— Lo único que puedo asegurarte en este momento es que te amo. ¿Es suficiente?

Draco elevó la vista, y le miró intensamente durante un angustioso segundo, para luego acercarse a él y besarle con vehemencia.

— Yo también te amo.

La afirmación sacudió el cuerpo de Harry. Gimió, enredando sus brazos en la cintura del otro, solo para apretarle contra él y poder profundizar más el beso.

Nunca pensó que podía llegar a sentirse tan aliviado y feliz con una sola frase.

* * *

 _¡Hoooooooola pepsicolas!_

 _Primero de todo, siento haberme ausentado tanto tiempo (en este fic al menos), pero es que he estado ocupada con un oneshot y con una historia corta que escribir esta semana (ambas son Drarry, por si alguien las quiere leer. Si, este es mi intento de spam xD), y cuando me he querido dar cuenta habían pasado ya tres semanas desde que no actualizada._

 _Segundo: ¿Por qué hago referencia al género de terror y todo el mundo se asusta? Jajaja ¿cuando os he asustado yo? Vale, no hace falta que respondáis. Me lo merezco._

 _Y, para terminar, he de admitir que si me he retrasado con esto es porque me he encontrado con mi disyuntiva de siempre sobre incluir lemon o no. Cuando tracé la trama de esta historia incluí el lemon, pero ahora que he llegado al punto no sabía si escribirlo o no, pero al final me he decantado por mi idea inicia, y si lo incluiré (#teamversátiles, por cierto)._

 _Creo que también es bueno advertir que apenas quedan 5 capítulos de esta historia contando el epílogo, así que se puede decir que estamos en la recta final._

 _Espero que la próxima actualización la pueda subir pronto._

 _¡Hasta entonces!^^_


	15. La felicidad

Capítulo Catorce

 **La felicidad**

Las pestañas de Draco eran doradas. Largas y pesadas cayendo sobre las ojeras ligeramente violáceas bajo sus párpados. Eran densas y estaban ligeramente curvadas al final. Harry las acarició con el dedo índice, éstas bailaron y se revolvieron entre ellas. Esa acción produjo en él una divertida ternura.

— Me estás haciendo cosquillas.

Se sobresaltó, y tuvo que aguantar la respiración durante un segundo para tranquilizarse.

— Casi me da un infarto —se quejó.

Las pestañas de Draco aletearon y abrió los ojos solo para regalarle una mirada inquisitiva.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas mirándome como un acosador?

— Poco.

Lo suficiente para saber que el rubio tenía tres diminutas pecas en la base del cuello, una pequeña cicatriz en la clavícula y una herida en el labio que seguramente le había provocado el mismo.

— Mentiroso —Harry soltó una carcajada jovial de las que hacía tiempo que su garganta no emitía. De esas que nacían desde dentro porque le hacían vibrar el pecho—. Pareces contento.

— Supongo que he dormido bien.

En realidad apenas había dormida nada. Estaba cansado, pero pasar la noche con Draco le llenaba de una energía que lo mantenía hiperactivo.

El rubio bostezó y se estiró cuan largo era sobre la cama. La sábana que le tapaba se deslizó por su estómago, dejando ver su pecho. Observó la larga cicatriz de su _sectumsempra,_ las runas tatuadas en su costado, y el fino bello que adornaba la piel bajo su ombligo.

Era fascinante contemplarle.

Se dio la vuelta, quedando frente a él. El cabello de Malfoy se desparramaba sobre su frente de tal manera que no pudo evitar alzar una mano y revolverlo un poco más.

— ¿Qué? —le preguntó Draco, unos segundos de silencio después.

— Nada.

 _Que te amo_ , pensó.

El otro sonrió, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, y se acercó a dejarle un suave beso que se intensificó con rapidez. Notó sus dedos enredados en su pelo, lo que le hizo jadear y separar los labios, permitiéndole al rubio arremeter contra su boca con gusto. Gimió al sentir su cuerpo aplastado contra el colchón cuando Draco se subió a horcajadas encima de él.

Apenas llevaban la ropa interior puesta, pero Harry sentía que era demasiado. Necesitaba sentir _toda_ su piel. Exhaló con fuerza cuando se separaron, parpadeó con pesadez, con la mente emborronada de un calor que le estaba tensando los músculos y las manos fuertemente aferrada en las caderas del otro. Los dedos de Draco acariciaron sus hombros, y luego pasaron hacia su pecho.

— ¿De qué es esto? —el moreno tuvo que respirar hondo y hacer un esfuerzo en concentrarse para poder hablar y no pensar en la deliciosa presión que estaba haciendo Malfoy sentado sobre su erección. Tragando con dificultad, se fijó en el centro de su pecho, a la altura del esternón, donde tenía una cicatriz bastante notable—. ¿Otro _avada kedavra?_

Entendía a que se refería. Su cicatriz tenía forma de rayo, aunque no como la de su frente. Era como un enorme rayo en medio de una nube dentro de una tormenta. De esos que parecían tener infinitas bifurcaciones y iluminaban el cielo durante un instante.

— Un _crucio_ —corrigió.

— Los _crucio_ no dejan marcan.

— La dejan cuando te lo lanzan con la varita pegada en la piel.

Draco le miró con una intensidad que debía ser también el reflejo de la suya propia. Acarició con delicadeza cada ramal de su cicatriz, arrebatándole un jadeo ahogado.

— ¿Y ésta?

— Me la hizo Ginny al tirarme un candelabro —contestó, mirando la pequeña marca bajo su clavícula—, justo después de decirle que le dejaba porque era gay. No se lo tomó muy bien.

— Tú siempre sales de las relaciones por la puerta grande, ¿no?

— Esperemos que no tenga que salir de ninguna otra relación —replicó, mirándole significativamente.

— Poco a poco —le susurró Draco.

Eso era una de las pocas cosas que habían esclarecido después de su conversación en la cocina: que lo intentaría, que serían sinceros el uno con el otro, y que irían despacio. Nada de promesas para toda la vida, ni de relaciones de intereses.

Y a pesar de que se moría de ganas por estar con él, había descubierto que esa decisión le tranquilizaba. Quería tomárselo con calma, hacerlo bien.

Estaba enamorado de Draco, y le daba miedo. Temía que todo fuese demasiado rápido y se terminase a la misma velocidad. Le daba pavor estar equivocándose, la incertidumbre de compartir su vida con alguien nuevo. Pero era precisamente ese miedo, lo que hacía vibrar su pecho. Era esa adrenalina lo que le hacía sentirse vivo. Esa subyacente esperanza que le decía que estaba tomando la decisión correcta.

Era Draco. Siempre había sido él.

Cerró los ojos y emitió un suspiro al notar los labios del rubio sobre la pequeña marca, mientras que sus manos se apoyaban en su vientre. Le vio bajar hacia la cicatriz en su pecho, la cual también se encargó de mimar con besos húmedos.

— Esa me la hicieron en una reyerta —explicó con voz ahogada, cuando Malfoy llegó a la altura de una fina línea blanca bajo sus costillas.

— Al final si vas a ser inmortal —murmuró.

— Ser Auror no siempre es fácil.

No lo vio, pero sintió la sonrisa de Draco sobre su piel, lo que le hizo tener escalofríos.

— Menos mal que pronto tendrás a un medimago personal solo para ti.

— Draco —lloriqueó. Estaba empezando a impacientarse.

El aludido lo ignoró, pasando su lengua desde su ombligo hasta el elástico de su ropa interior. Desesperado, alzó las caderas en un muda petición que el rubio entendió a la perfección porque agarró el elástico de su bóxer y lo deslizó por sus piernas. Su erección golpeó contra su estómago, húmeda y necesitada.

Se arqueó al sentir el aliento sobre su piel. Alzó la cabeza, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el otro solo para encontrarse con sus ojos grises anhelantes. Le vio sonreír casi perversamente, y supo inmediatamente que no iba a complacerle de buenas a primeras. Se quejó frustrado cuando sintió que le dejaba un suave beso sobre su ingle, a la vez que su corazón latía acelerado y su pene se endurecía ante la expectación.

Emitió un gemido ahogado cuando notó la lengua de Draco sobre su piel, bajando hasta sus testículos para lamerlos, primero uno y después otro, y luego continuar su camino hasta llegar a su entrada, humedeciéndola.

Cerró los ojos con gusto cuando el primer dedo le invadió. Llevó su mano derecha hacia su erección, pero ni si quiera llegó a tocarla cuando el rubio le detuvo reteniéndole por la muñeca.

— Draco, por favor —suplicó.

Pocas veces se había sentido tan necesitado en su vida.

Le escuchó reír por lo bajo, lo que le hizo tragar saliva y abrir los ojos solo para encontrárselo con la lengua sobre su labio inferior, a punto de lamerle. Apretó los dientes y echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando percibió cómo el segundo dedo le penetraba a la vez que la boca de Draco le engullía.

Separó más las piernas, sintiendo como su pecho subía y bajaba con respiraciones erráticas, cómo el calor había empezado a perlar su piel y cómo los dedos del rubio le enviaban cientos de placenteras corrientes por todo su cuerpo.

Iba a correrse, lo sabía, y al parecer Draco también, porque separó su boca justo cuando su orgasmo empezaba a arremolinarse bajo su estómago. Le miró desesperado, con sus extremidades retorciéndose y la garganta seca.

Malfoy le contempló durante unos segundos, introduciendo otro dedo dentro de él, expandiéndole deliciosamente, y luego sonrió soberbiamente como si estuviera orgulloso de la imagen desastrosa de Harry.

— Te noto ansioso —se burló.

El moreno gruñó, fulminándole con la mirada. Su frustración se esfumó cuando Draco movió sus dedos para sacarlos y llevó su erección hasta su entrada. Notó cómo se abría paso dentro de él, para luego balancearse hacia atrás, rompiendo el contacto.

— Estoy a punto de hechizarte, te lo juro —bramó.

El otro rió sonoramente, compadeciéndose de él y embistiéndole con fuerza. Harry gimió larga y placenteramente, se aferró con fuerza a las sábanas, y se concentró en hacer que el aire llegase a sus pulmones.

Suspiró al sentir el cuerpo de Draco inclinarse hacia él. Se aferró a su cuello, acercándole para besarle profundamente y luego gimoteó contra sus labios al notar que tocaba su próstata.

Se encontraba en el borde, a punto de saltar, y pudo jurar que sintió el vértigo en su estómago cuando el orgasmo arremetió contra él con rapidez. Escuchó al rubio gemir contra la piel de su cuello, lo que le hizo temblar de satisfacción, antes de notar cómo él también terminaba.

Respiró hondo y luego dejó escapar el aire con fuerza. Draco se removió encima suyo, saliendo de su interior para luego recostarse sobre él. Murmuró un hechizo de limpieza a duras penas, y cerró los ojos al notar como le pesaban los párpados. Llevó un mano a la espalda del otro, acariciando su columna vertebral con la yema de los dedos.

— Tengo que estudiar —le escuchó mascullar en voz baja.

— Es pronto.

No sabía qué hora era con exactitud, pero hacía poco tiempo que había empezado a entrar el sol por la ventana.

— Nunca duermo mucho, ya te lo dije.

Harry intentó recordar cuándo le había dicho semejante cosa, pero su mente no evocaba ningún momento sobre eso.

Entonces se acordó la primera vez que había dormido en esa casa, en un colchón que él mismo había trasformado en la terraza. Sus ojos se abrieron, despiertos, y su mano se quedó congelada entre los omóplatos del otro.

— ¿No lo soñé? —preguntó.

No recibió respuesta, así que se inclinó solo para encontrar a un Draco muy dormido encima de él. Sonrió, tapándose con las sábanas, y cerrando los ojos para caer también entre sueños.

Se despertó solo y con el sol iluminando por completo la habitación. Se desperezó con calma, buscando su ropa por todo el suelo y parte del baño, se aseó y se dirigió al salón donde encontró a Malfoy sentado en el sofá, con las piernas cruzadas, un libro abierto y cuatro o cinco pergaminos alrededor. Estaba a punto de dar los buenos días, cuando se fijó en algo que le hizo brotar una sonora carcajada.

— ¡Llevas gafas! —exclamó mientras reía.

El rubio llevaba unas gafas de pasta negra que contrastaban con su cabello, acentuaban sus ojos claros y le daban un aire intelectual que le quedaba bastante bien.

— Solo las uso a veces —se excusó, fulminándolo con la mirada, quitándose las gafas para dejarlas a un lado en el sofá.

— Esto debe ser lo que llaman justicia poética, o algo así.

— No te rías tanto porque tú sigues siendo el _cuatro-ojos_ oficial.

Harry sonrió abiertamente, acercándose por detrás hacia el sofá para apoyar las manos en los hombros de Draco y apretarlos cariñosamente.

— Al menos te quedan mejor que a mi.

— Eso no lo dudaba.

Se inclinó aun con una sonrisa en la cara para dejar un cálido beso en el cabello del otro. Le escuchó suspirar, y casi pudo sentir como se derretía contra él, lo que le causó un agradable hormigueo en el estómago.

— ¿Cuándo tienes el examen? —preguntó, observando los meticulosos apuntes.

— Pasado mañana.

— ¿Cómo lo llevas?

— Con el tiempo que llevo dedicándole a esto ya me puede salir bien.

Abrió la boca para brindarle algo de apoyo, cuando se percató de algo que le llamó la atención.

— ¿Ya no estudias en alemán?

Sintió el cuerpo de Draco tensarse bajo su tacto, y estaba seguro de que se habría removido inquieto si no fuera por la sujeción sobre sus hombros.

— Bueno, no es seguro que vaya a ir a Bélgica —murmuró—. Quiero decir, primero tengo que entrar en San Mungo y de ahí pedir el traslado y esperar a que lo acepten. Puede que me lo denieguen, así que es mejor prevenir y estudiar también en inglés.

Harry tragó saliva, entre sorprendido por el nerviosismo del rubio y conmovido por lo que acaban de decirle.

— Draco —suspiró, cerrando los ojos—, no hace falta que te quedes en Londres por mi.

— ¿Quién ha dicho que es por ti? —replicó ofendido, aunque ambos sabían que mentía. Sonrió enternecido, e instó a que el otro elevase el rostro para encontrarse con su mirada—. ¿Qué? —le preguntó al cabo de unos segundos.

Negó con la cabeza, rozando su nariz con la contraria.

— Sabes que existen los trasladores, ¿verdad? —murmuró, medio burlón—. No me importaría coger uno al día para verte. Estés dónde estés.

— ¿Esas frases te las enseñaron a decir cuando te seleccionaron en Gryffindor?

Harry soltó una carcajada divertida, justo antes de besarle.

* * *

Sus amigos le miraron con resignada diversión cuando apareció en la cafetería del Ministerio. Pidió un café, y se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban sentados.

— Eres la única persona del mundo que tiene vacaciones y aún así viene a trabajar —murmuró Ron a modo de saludo.

— No estoy trabajando, solo he venido a ver qué hacéis.

— Harry, ni si quiera llevas una semana fuera, y la mitad te la has pasado metido en San Mungo.

Rodó los ojos, recostándose relajadamente en su silla.

— Me aburría en casa —se excusó.

La verdad era que apenas había pisado su hogar desde que había dejado el hospital. El piso de Draco le resultaba mucho más acogedor, pero el rubio le había dicho que debía estudiar porque ese día tenía su tan esperado examen y que si Harry estaba allí no iba a poder concentrarse así que, muy amablemente, le había ordenado que se largase justo antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

El moreno había ido a su casa solo para encontrarla tan vacía como al salir de San Mungo, y se dijo a sí mismo que la opción de mudarse era una buena decisión. No iba a acostumbrarse a estar allí solo después de haber compartido techo con Adam durante tres años. Así que Harry se había dispuesto a almorzar con sus amigos para después ir a buscar un nuevo apartamento y pasar página definitivamente.

— ¿Dónde te has olvidado a tu novio?

Volvió al desayuno al escuchar la pregunta de Seamus que iba acompañada de una sonrisa impertinente.

— ¿Novio? Si ya no está con Adam —respondió Ron.

Harry suspiró interiormente, mientras que Neville lo hacía sonoramente.

— No me refería a él.

— ¿No puedes tener algo más de delicadeza con el asunto? —le recriminó Neville al irlandés, el cual se encogió de hombros inocente.

Ron observó a sus amigos, y luego dirigió sus ojos azules e interrogantes hacia él. Chasqueó la lengua. Tal vez debería haber ido directamente a buscar casa.

— ¿Con quien está saliendo? —preguntó el pelirrojo, y luego automáticamente le miró suplicante—. Dime que no es Malfoy, por favor.

— No es Malfoy —dijo.

— ¡Harry! —recriminó Neville.

— ¿Qué? —se defendió con un gesto indiferente—. Si es lo que quiere escuchar...

El rubio le miró de soslayo, mientras Seamus se reía con ganas.

— Primero Adam, que está perdido de la cabeza, y ahora Malfoy —murmuró Ron—. Vas de mal en peor.

— Estoy seguro de que aprenderás a llevarte bien con él —contestó con tranquilidad.

En el fondo sabía que su amigo ya lo tenía asumido, no por nada había evitado encontrarse con Draco en San Mungo. Tal vez quisiera retrasar lo inevitable pero por su rostro de resignación, sabía que era precisamente eso: inevitable.

— No tengas muchas esperanzas.

— Porque sino no le diré que te presente a Parkinson —añadió—. Recuerda que ella es su amiga.

Ron le contempló con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta graciosamente.

— ¡No llevas ni dos días con él y ya eres un manipulador!

Harry apretó los labios para contener una carcajada, cosa que los otros dos no hicieron, mientras al pelirrojo se le coloreaban las mejillas por la vergüenza.

— ¿Vas a poner de tu parte o no? —le preguntó.

— Eres un insensible —murmuró su amigo.

— Lo tomaré como un sí.

Ronald suspiró.

— Debí haberme imaginado que esto terminaría así de una u otra manera cuando te escuché soñar con Malfoy en el colegio.

Negó con la cabeza con una expresión incrédula.

— Yo no hacía tal cosa.

— Oh, sí lo hacías. Debo reconocer que la primera vez que te escuché hablar en parsel me asusté, pero no fue nada comparado con oírte susurrar su nombre.

Fue su turno de abrir la boca con asombro, para luego soltar una carcajada que contagió a sus amigos.

Observó la situación durante un segundo, dándose cuenta de que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía completamente feliz.

* * *

 _¡Hoooooooola holita vecinitos!_

 _No sé porqué pero la primera parte de este capítulo la escribí en apenas tres días (y eso que no se me da bien el lemon) y luego he tardado semana y media en escribir el final. Mi cerebro tiene una forma muy extraña de funcionar._

 _En fin._

 _He de admitir que tengo un gran, gran fetiche por las cicatrices, y como siempre se habla del sectumsempra de Draco, pensé en añadirle algunas a Harry por placer y ponerle gafas a Draco porque me hacia mucha gracia, la verdad jaja._

 _¡Ya queda menos para terminar y el Drarry está en toda su plenitud!... ¿A ver cuánto dura?_

 _Jajaja. Seguro que alguien ya está asustado. Yo también estaría asustada si me conociera xD_

 _Espero poder subir estos últimos capítulos pronto. ¡Nos leemos!_


	16. La preocupación

Capítulo Quince

 **La preocupación**

Estaba estresado y eso no le venía nada bien a su metabolismo porque el estrés le causaba ansiedad y la ansiedad le hacía comer en exceso, así que luego tendría que salir a correr y estaba demasiado estresado para hacerlo.

Era un círculo vicioso del que no tenía perspectiva de salir pronto.

Draco resopló por la nariz, saboreando la última cucharada de la tarta de chocolate que acababa de comerse, limpió el plato y el cubierto con un rápido hechizo y se dirigió al salón.

La ventana de su terraza estaba vacía, sin una señal de ningún lechuza de San Mungo que le indicase el resultado de su examen de acceso, y era eso precisamente lo que le tenía esas dos últimas semanas con los nervios de punta.

Se tumbó en su sofá con un dolor de estómago que le hacía sentirse culpable por todo lo que había comido y se quedó mirando el techo con una vaga desazón.

Ese día no iba a ser bueno.

En ese instante, en vez de estar ahí sin hacer nada, debería estar arreglándose para ir a visitar a sus padres para lo que su madre llamaba una comida de _mediación,_ lo que venía a significar que tenía que morderse la lengua durante toda la comida con el fin de apaciguar la relación con su padre.

Cerró los ojos, respirando hondo. Lo que menos le apetecía era levantarse para arreglarse. En esos días en los que ya no debía que estudiar había recordado lo que era tener una vida social, había disfrutado de su tiempo libre para volver a hacer fotografías, y había saboreado del placer que era no tener que hacer nada. Estaba muy tranquilo ahí tirado en el sofá.

Aunque estaría mejor si su novio hiciese acto de presencia.

Una agradable inquietud le removió el estómago con ese pensamiento. No había tenido muchas relaciones, su vida amorosa se resumía en una especie de calentón adolescente que había tenido con Pansy y que no había tomado en serio porque en aquella época tenía otros problemas que solucionar, el intento de su padre de que se comprometiese con Astoria y que no había terminado de solidificarse porque aunque Astoria era maravillosa, no se entendían cómo pareja, y luego estaba Alex, un chico por el que se había sentido atraído cuando había decidido dejar atrás todo lo que conllevaba ser un Malfoy, con el que se había ido a vivir pensando que sería para siempre y el cual le había dejado con un post-it pegado en la nevera, diciéndole que lo sentía mucho, que en realidad estaba enamorado de Blaise.

Draco había aprendido de esa última experiencia que las relaciones eran una mierda. O que él era un asco para el amor. Tal vez era que nunca se había enamorado realmente, porque jamás se había sentido tan emocionado y asustado al mismo tiempo.

Pero estar con Harry se le hacía tan natural sin saber porqué.

Y eso le hacía tener esperanzas en esa relación, le hacía tener la mente en las nubes constantemente, aguantar que Pansy se burlase de él y le hacía querer verle en vez de ir a comer con sus padres.

Soltando una maldición en voz alta, se levantó para dirigirse a su habitación. Faltar a la comida supondría tener a su madre enviándole cartas diarias hasta que cediese. Se dio una rápida ducha y rebuscó en el fondo de su armario hasta dar con una de las túnicas que ya no acostumbraba a vestir nunca.

Se miró en el espejo cuando estuvo listo y casi sintió la necesidad de arrugar la nariz con disgusto. Decidió aparecerse antes de que cambiase de opinión, presenciandose directamente en los jardines de la mansión.

Para su sorpresa, fue su propia madre quien le recibió con una gran sonrisa, lo que le hizo arquear una ceja y mirarla de soslayo. Narcisa Malfoy nunca hacía nada sin un propósito, ni si quiera abrir la puerta de su casa, menos cuando tenía elfos para hacer ese trabajo.

— Madre —saludó dejando un suave beso sobre la mejilla de la mujer.

— Hacía tanto que no te veía. Deberías venir más a menudo —reprochó suavemente. Caminaron hasta llegar al comedor, donde su madre se detuvo para mirarle con calma—. Ten paciencia, por favor.

— ¿Acaso no intento tenerla habitualmente?

— Lo intentas, pero no siempre lo consigues —replicó. No pudo quitarle la razón—. Hoy tu padre está especialmente esquivo.

— Genial —bufó.

— Solo se preocupa por ti, Draco.

El aludido se abstuvo de rebatir eso. En el fondo sabía que estaba en lo cierto.

La guerra no había sido una época fácil para ellos, y el tiempo que vino después de ella tampoco. A la gente le costaba olvidar, y la familia Malfoy era demasiado conocida en la sociedad. Habían aguantado reproches e insultos en numerosas ocasiones, pero podían sobrellevarlo; su padre estaba dispuesto a limpiar el nombre de su familia e iba a conseguirlo. No fue hasta un día tan normal como cualquier otro cuando un hombre se había atrevido a levantar la varita contra ellos. Lucius se había defendido, habían salido ilesos y acto seguido habían ido a denunciar la agresión. Al ver cómo sus quejas eran despachadas sin importancia alguna, la familia Malfoy supo que lo tendría más complicado de lo que pensaba.

Y entonces secuestraron a Draco, e hicieron que Bellatrix Lestrange fuese bondadosa comparada con lo que el rubio tuvo que sufrir. Sobrevivió, y cuando salió de San Minho se propuso que su situación debía cambiar. Iba a ser un Malfoy toda su vida, pero quería ser un _nuevo_ Malfoy.

Su madre lo aceptó con facilidad. Sabía que Lucius y ella lo tenían más difícil a la hora de labrarse una nueva reputación, pero Draco era diferente. Él no había cometido ningún crimen por el cual sentirse avergonzado, y sabía que con el tiempo la gente lo entendería, verían al Draco real.

Su padre, en cambio, no estuvo tan de acuerdo con eso y no dudaba en expresarlo cada vez que tenía ocasión. Era su mecanismo de defensa. Lucius quería que su hijo estuviese bajo su ala para poder tenerlo controlado, así que se dedicaba a minar su moral y sacar a flote sus inseguridades para que así Draco dejase la idea de vivir por sí solo y volviese a la seguridad de su casa. Era una extraña manera de protegerlo, que él no entendía pero que tenía que aguantar.

Con un suspiro contenido, abrió la puerta de la sala. Su padre se encontraba frente a la chimenea, tan alto como su elegante porte le permitía, sosteniendo un vaso con algún licor en la mano mientras observaba el retrato mágico familia que había colgado en la pared.

— Padre —saludó.

El hombre clavó sus helado ojos grises en el, antes de mirarle de arriba a abajo.

— ¿No sabes peinarte? —resopló, arrugando la nariz.

Draco rodó los ojos.

— Tú siempre tan cariñoso —se quejó.

— Tappy —llamó su madre interrumpiendo la réplica de su marido. Un segundo después un elfo se apareció en el comedor—. Sirve la comida.

Cayeron en un silencio denso pero habitual. No acostumbraban a hablar mientras comían porque era de mala educación, así que disfrutó del pequeño momento de calma antes de que llegase la tormenta.

Narcisa fue quien empezó la conversación una vez que estaban en los postres.

— ¿Aún no te han dicho nada de tu examen de acceso?

El joven evitó resoplar agobiado. Había intentado no pensar en ello en el rato que llevaba ahí y que su madre sacase el tema no aliviaba su estrés. Todavía menos si su padre alzaba una ceja con esa expresión de soberbia que tan bien se le daba poner. Miró el pequeño trozo de pudín que le quedaba sintiendo cómo se le cerraba el estómago y decidió dejar la cuchara a un lado.

— Debido a la cantidad de aspirantes, San Mungo tardará unos días más en informar de los resultados.

— Aquí el que no se consuela es porque no quiere —murmuró su padre.

— Me enviaron una carta la semana pasada —replicó.

— No es por ser pesimista, pero a veces la falta de respuesta es una respuesta en sí misma.

Draco alzó la vista hacia la lampara de araña de elegante cristal que colgaba del techo, y pidió paciencia.

— Lucius —intervino Narcisa con voz seria—, no empieces.

— Aunque en el fondo te hacen un favor —continuó el hombre, haciendo caso omiso—. Ser medimago es difícil, y los horarios son horribles. Olvídate de tener una vida social, una pareja...

Decidió que ese momento fue el preciso para recuperar su cuchara y centrar su atención en lo que le quedaba de postre. Se quedaron en silencio, levantó el rostro durante un instante encontrando con la expresión curiosa de su madre.

— ¿Draco, tienes algo que contarnos? —cuestionó ella con delicadeza.

Su corazón retumbaba en su pecho con fuerza. Casi podía ver cómo temblaba el cubierto en su mano, así que volvió a dejarlo sobre el plato, y llevó sus extremidades hacía se regazo. Jamás había imaginado estar en una situación así. ¿Qué suponía que debía decir?

Podía mentirles, y cambiar de tema lo más sutilizaste posible —aunque por la expresión de su madre, no parecía que fuese a pasar por alto una respuesta—, o bien podía decirles la verdad, y contarles que estaba en una relación. Con Harry Potter.

Su padre iba a morir de un infarto.

Su boca se curvó en una pequeña sonrisa.

— Estoy saliendo con alguien —contestó simplemente.

Narcisa le miró algo asombrada, mientras que Lucius le observaba con una expresión impasible.

— ¿Desde cuándo? —exigió el hombre.

— Desde hace poco tiempo.

El mayor entrecerró los ojos. Draco se esforzó en mantener su rostro serio y no echarse a reír por pura maldad. A veces se parecía demasiado a su padre.

— ¿Quién es?

Tragó saliva, nervioso de repente. Le gustaba molestar a su progenitor, pero le daba pavor que se enfadase _de verdad,_ y tampoco quería decepcionar a su madre. Nunca había estado en la necesidad de presentarles una pareja porque a Pansy y a Astoria ya las conocían, y a Alex era mejor que no lo conociesen. Harry estaba en medio de esas dos situaciones.

— Harry Potter.

Su declaración debía sonar a broma descabellada porque Lucius no tardó en soltar una exagerada carcajada. Narcisa, en cambio, le miraba como si no le conociese.

— Por favor, Draco —resopló el hombre—. No bromees con estas cosas.

— No es ninguna broma.

Un silencio tenso y brumoso se adueñó de todo el comedor. Debería haberse ido antes de llegar a los postres.

— ¿Te has propuesto hacer de mi vida un infierno, verdad? —se lamentó su padre—. Con todo lo que he hecho por ti.

— Aquí el que no se consuela es porque no quiere —repitió con sarcasmo.

— Draco...

— Por amor a Merlín, Lucius —intervino Narcisa—. No exageres.

— Es Harry Potter —enfatizó el aludido, pronunciándose su nombre como si fuera el de Voldemort—. ¿Hay algo peor que eso?

— ¿Un Weasley? —comentó Draco. La mirada mortífera de su padre lo enmudeció por completo.

— Voy a por una copa.

El mayor se puso en pie, saliendo de la estancia a paso airoso. Realmente debía estar molesto con él si había decidido ir él mismo a beber algo en vez de pedírselo a un elfo.

— Solo a ti se te ocurre decir semejante cosa como si nada —suspiró Narcisa.

Se encogió de hombros.

— Se iba a enfadar de todas formas.

Ella le observó pacientemente durante un segundo. Se removió incomodo, llevando su propia vista hacia los ribetes plateados del mantel. La reacción de su padre podía ser previsible, pero no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar la mujer.

— ¿Desde cuando? —frunció el ceño, mirándole sin entender, así que añadió:— ¿Desde cuando te sientes así por él?

Podría decir perfectamente que desde hacía poco tiempo, pero sabía que no era verdad. Harry le había trastocado siempre de una forma u otra.

— Cuando tenía once años intenté ser su amigo pero me rechazó. Desde segundo curso a cuarto lo odié, en quinto me di cuenta de que me gustaba, en sexto volví a odiarlo y cuando llegue a séptimo ya no sabía qué sentir por él. Luego lo olvidé, y hace unos meses nos reencontramos —resumió.

— ¿Le amas?

Draco no se consideraba una persona valiente. Tal vez por eso le había ido tan mal en sus relaciones sentimentales. Le aterrorizaba exponer sus sentimientos y encontrarse vulnerable ante otra persona. Le daba pavor saber que alguien tenía el poder de dañarlo tan profundamente.

— Sí.

Pero quería arriesgarse por Harry.

— No sé cómo no me di cuenta antes —respondió Narcisa sonriendo suavemente. Draco sintió que se le quitaba un peso de encima.

Su padre abrió la puerta de sopetón. Desvió la mirada hacia él, y su cuerpo se tensó preparado para el ataque.

— Odio a Potter —escupió—, y eso no va a cambiar por nada, pero tú sabrás lo que haces. Y... y suerte en San Mungo.

Su cerebro tardó varios segundos en asimilar la frase. De echo sentía como su boca se había entreabierto por la impresión. Vio al mayor volver a girarse, dispuesto a marcharse otra vez.

Supuso que eso era lo más cercano a una felicitación que iba a obtener.

— Papá —llamó. Hacia tanto tiempo que no pronunciaba esa palabra que sonaba raro en su boca. Para su padre también debía ser raro, ya que podía percibir la rigidez en sus hombros—, gracias.

Lucius no contestó, simplemente asintió incómodo con la cabeza, pero eso fue suficiente para dibujar una sonrisa genuina en el rostro de su hijo.

* * *

A Draco le daban miedo muchas cosas; las grandes superficies de agua, los espacios cerrados e, irónicamente, las serpientes. Aún así, nunca se había sentido tan atemorizado como en ese momento.

El sonido de una aparición le asustó. Se giró sobre su asiento en el sofá, encontrándose con la figura conocida de Harry. Soltó un suspiro aliviado.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — preguntó el moreno con preocupación al ver el rostro descompuesto de Draco.

— Ha llegado mi carta de San Mungo.

— ¿Has suspendido? —cuestionó, intentando adivinar porqué el otro se encontraba en ese estado.

— Todavía no la he abierto.

Hubo un momento de silencio, antes de que Harry se sentase a su lado con una expresión más relajada.

— ¿Y a qué estás esperando?

Tragó saliva ansiosamente.

— ¿Qué haré si suspendo? —susurró mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Llevo meses estudiando para esto y ni si quiera he pensado en otra opción.

— ¿Por qué no te preocupas de eso cuando sepas si has suspendido o no?

El moreno extendió una mano para acariciar su espalda cariñosamente. Respiró hondo, cogiendo la carta del hospital y rompió el sello.

— Yo... he...

— ¿Qué? —exigió, para luego quitarle la carta de las manos—. Déjame leerlo a mí porque me estás poniendo nervioso.

— He aprobado —murmuró.

— Te dije que lo conseguirías.

Draco cerró los ojos cuando Harry le abrazó apretadamente. Pocas veces en su vida se había sentido tan feliz. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de sonreír, de gritar y hasta de saltar como un crío, pero lo único que hizo fue enmarcar la cara de su novio y besarle con fuerza.

— Esto habrá que celebrarlo, ¿no?

El moreno río sobre sus labios antes de envolverle la cintura con sus brazos y atraerle hacia él. Gimió al sentarse a horcajadas sobre él para empezar a balancearse con premura.

— Te he echado de menos hoy.

— Yo también —suspiró.

Su cuerpo entero se tensó y su piel se erizó al sentir que las manos de Harry se colaban por debajo de su camiseta para acariciarle con fervor. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando el otro empezó a esparcir besos húmedos por su cuello, notando cómo su excitación empezaba a quemarle el vientre. La ropa empezó a ser rápidamente una molestia, así que murmuró un hechizo que le hizo desvestirse en un segundo. Casi se estremeció cuando los ojos profundamente verdes de Harry le observaron con dedicación.

Se sintió ansioso de repente. Desabrocho los pantalones de su novio con impaciencia, y envolvió sus dedos en el pene del otro para dirigirlo a su entrada.

— Te necesito —dijo cuando Harry se apartó para detenerlo.

— Voy a hacerte daño.

— Solo tienes que ir despacio —contestó ahogadamente, notando como la erección del moreno le penetraba.

— Joder, Draco —el aludido gimió, sintiendo que todo su interior palpitaba—. No sé si voy a poder ir despacio.

Comenzó a balancearse con lentitud, apreciando cómo el pene de Harry salía y entraba en él con dilación. Su agitación, por otra parte, crecía rápidamente y aunque había algo extremadamente erótico en mantenerse al límite del orgasmo, mientras veía a Harry gemir y aguantarse las ganas de embestir con el, pronto percibió que su propio cuerpo no iba a aguantar mucho más.

— Harry —gimió, haciendo que el aludido se quejase con él—, haz que me corra.

No le hizo falta repetirlo, porque el moreno clavó los dedos en sus caderas y embistió con fuerza y celeridad. Draco jadeó con gusto, cerró los ojos y saboreó cómo su orgasmo arrollaba todo su cuerpo.

Apoyó la frente en el hombro de Harry, sintiéndose cansado. La tensión y el estrés de las últimas semanas empezaba a pasarle factura. Intentó recuperar el aliento, y se enderezó para mirar al otro.

La sonrisa que estaba a punto de esbozar se congeló cuando vio a Harry con la mirada fija sobre su hombro. Sabía que detrás de él estaba el mueble del salón en el cual había una televisión muggle que nunca utilizaba, varios libros y algunas fotografías. Pero Draco sabía que, aparte de todo eso, también había un potente encantamiento desilusionador en él.

— Harry —llamó. El aludido tardó en desviar la mirada hacia su persona, lo que le hizo preocuparse durante un instante—, ¿nos duchamos juntos? —propuso.

Para su preocupación, Potter tardó demasiado en dar una respuesta pero al final la mirada sería se desvaneció de su rostro y dejó paso a una sonrisa.

— Claro —contestó, besándole.

El rubio suspiró aliviado mientras se levantaba para dirigirse al baño, sin percatarse en que la mirada de Harry volvió hacia el mueble del salón, con una pregunta rondando su mente:

¿Qué escondía Draco?

* * *

 _¡PERDÓN!_

 _Y sí, lo pongo así en mayúscula y entre exclamaciones porque esta actualización me ha llevado muchas más tiempo del esperado, pero he de decir (y sonará a excusa) que en medio del capítulo sufrí un terrible bloqueo y fue realmente horrible porque mi mente sabía qué quería escribir pero cuando me ponía a ello no me salían las palabras. Era como si mi cerebro hubiese olvidado cómo se escribe una frase. Horrible, de verdad._

 _Pero bueno, he intentado salir del bloqueo lo mejor que he podido. No sé cómo me habrá quedado el capítulo, pero no he podido hacer más. Tal vez algún otro día lo edite, cuando mi cerebro esté en mejores facultades._

 _Decidí hacer este capítulo desde la visión de Draco porque sentí que tenía que cerrar círculos abiertos que había dejado atrás como su relación con Lucius, por ejemplo, y desde la perspectiva de Harry no iba a poder hacerlo._

 _Apenas quedan tres capítulos contando el epílogo, y espero no retrasarme mucho al escribirlos._

 _Gracias a los que habéis sido pacientes y aún estáis aquí_ ❤️


	17. La sinceridad

Capítulo Dieciséis

 **La sinceridad**

Harry había vuelto a tener pesadillas. La mayoría eran sueños extraños y retorcidos de los que apenas se acordaba al día siguiente, pero que le dejaban en el cuerpo una sensación de intranquilidad que no le gustaba. Al principio lo había achacado a su cambio de piso. Se había mudado unos días atrás y además había vuelto al trabajo, así que había supuesto que sus malos sueños eran a causa de no estar acostumbrado a su nueva casa. Draco le había propuesto dormir con él, y no era una invitación que estuviera dispuesto a rechazar por cualquier razón, pero se había dado cuenta de que con el rubio dormía incluso peor.

Esa noche no había sido diferente a las anteriores. Cayó en un duermevela inquieto y terminó por desvelarse de madrugada. Había salido de la habitación sin despertar a Draco, y había ido a la terraza a disfrutar de la atmósfera refrescante que había llegado con el otoño. El sol ya empezaba a despuntar el cielo cuando Harry soltó un suspiro derrotado, y volvió a entrar en el salón.

Se sentó en el sofá, con su varita balanceándose entre sus dedos. En ese momento, odiaba ser Auror. Odiaba que le hubieran entrenado tan bien, porque tal vez, si no poseyera los conocimientos que tenía, no se habría dado cuenta de nada, y en ese momento estaría acurrucado con Draco, y no allí sentado.

Debía reconocer que era un buen hechizo de ocultación. Su novio se había esmerado en ello. Nadie lo notaría a simple vista, en realidad a él le había costado, pero una vez que se había dado cuenta ya no podía evitar fijarse en que el hechizo estaba allí.

Se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas. El encantamiento a penas era visible excepto por una finísima línea en uno de los cajones del mueble del salón. Era casi imperceptible. De hecho se había dado cuenta de que la veta de magia solo apreciable desde su posición.

Y era precisamente la incertidumbre de saber que era lo que Draco ocultaba con tanto ahínco lo que no le dejaba dormir.

Soltó una pesada exhalación, recostándose sobre el sofá y elevando su vista hacia el techo. Su mente le dijo lo mismo le había dicho todas las veces anteriores: déjalo pasar.

Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente, ¿no?

Cerró los ojos, apretando los dientes con fuerza. Una parte de él pensaba que simplemente se estaba volviendo paranoico. Si Draco estuviera ocultando algo importante hubiese elegido otro sitio que no fuese el mueble del salón, pero también era verdad que muchas veces el sitio más simple era el mejor para guardar algo, porque nadie pensaría que hay algo escondido allí. Y Draco siempre había sido tan astuto...

Gimió en voz baja, enderezándose. Apuntó con su varita, y exhaló antes de hablar.

— _Finite Incantatem._

El hechizo no se movió, pero eso ya se lo imaginaba. Recurrió entonces a los encantamientos que le habían enseñado en la academia de aurores para deshacer hechizos y, después de unos minutos, vio con sus propios ojos como el hechizo de Draco se desvanecía.

Se levantó del sofá con el pulso frenético. Nada parecía haber cambiado en aquel mueble, así que se encaminó directamente hacia el cajón. Cuando lo abrió, se sorprendió al encontrarlo vacío. Frunció el ceño, confundido. Si no había nada allí, entonces no sabía dónde lo habría.

Estuvo a punto de cerrar el cajón y volver a la cama, cuando un pálpito le hizo morderse el labio con fuerza y meter la mano dentro del compartimento. Se sobresaltó cuando vio cómo su extremidad se hundía atravesando la madera del mueble. Era como sumergirse dentro del agua.

Sacó el brazo, parpadeando con asombro, y luego volvió a introducirlo. Ni si quiera sabía que estaba buscando, pero palpó a tientas y con lentitud hasta que su dedo chocó con algo. Cuando se irguió, se encontró sujetando una carpeta llena de papeles. La abrió, y solo sirvió para que su confusión aumentase.

Harry leyó el primer papel por encima. Parecía un contrato aunque no sabía de qué. Lo único que reconocía era la firma de Draco al final de este.

El siguiente sí lo reconoció.

Sus manos temblaron, y pudo jurar que su corazón casi había dejado de latir. Era un contrato de MagicMeet, uno de esos que él había tenido que firmar con sus múltiples cláusulas cuando había ido a solicitar a un acompañante. Lo primero que pensó fue que en qué momento Draco había necesitado utilizar esos servicios, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no era un contrato de un cliente, sino el de un acompañante. Su estómago se revolvió cuando se fijó en la firma que estaba estampada al lado de la de Malfoy.

— Puedo explicártelo.

No se sorprendió cuando la voz rubio resonó en el salón, era como si lo hubiera estado esperando. Sus ojos ni si quiera se alzaron. Cerró la carpeta con pesadez, y la devolvió al cajón.

Draco estaba en el umbral de la puerta del salón, con los brazos cruzados sobre el estómago y una mirada culpable.

— ¿El qué? —se asombró de que su voz sonase tan calmada—. ¿Que trabajas para MagicMeet o que eres el acompañante de Samuel?

— No soy su acompañante. Lo fui —aclaró—, pero rompí el contrato hace tiempo.

 _Qué gran consuelo_ , pensó amargamente.

— ¿Qué quería que hicieses? —el rubio se encogió de hombro, mirando a cualquier parte excepto a él. Supo que iba a mentirle incluso antes de que abriese la boca y eso fue precisamente lo que hizo que todo en su interior explotase—. No te atrevas a mentirme —espetó.

Le vio removerse incómodo, con la vista fijada ya en el suelo.

— Fue allí diciendo que estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo pero que él tenía pareja, así que quería que alguien se interpusiera en su relación.

Cerró los ojos, sin podérselo creer. Una risa áspera e histérica emergió de sus labios. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, solo por sentir la necesidad de hacer algo.

— Te pagó para acostarte conmigo —afirmó miserablemente.

— No... No fue así. Rompí el contrato —repitió. Casi sonaba desesperado.

— Ahora entiendo muchas cosas —murmuró para sí mismo—. Sabías que yo había ido a MagicMeet, por eso estabas en esa cafetería cada vez que me reunía con alguien, y por eso aceptaste a ayudarme. Debió ser maravilloso para ti cobrar por hacer el mismo trabajo. Un negocio redondo, sin duda.

— Harry, por favor, escúchame.

— ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? —preguntó en su lugar. Le bastó sólo una mirada de Draco para saber la respuesta—. No lo ibas a hacer.

— Puedo explicártelo.

Harry resopló. Podía notar cómo las lágrimas se amontonaban bajo sus párpados.

Era lo que se merecía. Él le había hecho esto mismo a Adam, y ahora se encontraba en el otro extremo. Qué ironía. La justicia divina le estaba dando su merecido.

— No lo entiendo —murmuró—. Tú fuiste el que me pidió sinceridad antes de empezar con lo nuestro y te la he dado hasta ahora. La cagué con Adam y entendí tu reticencia, pero no imaginé que estarías haciéndome esto.

— No sabía cómo explicártelo sin que te enfadases.

— ¿Y creíste que ocultármelo sería una mejor opción?

Draco se acercó a él, acunando su rostro entre sus manos. Se dio cuenta entonces de que las lágrimas habían empezado a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

— Sé que parece, pero las cosas en realidad no fueron como tú crees.

Negó con la cabeza, apartando el tacto del rubio de él. En ese instante podía recordar las veces que había visto a Malfoy con Adam, lo bien que se le había dado fingir al rubio, y una parte ínfima de él se preguntó cuánto de verdad había en su relación.

— Me rechazaste por no ser sincero contigo cuando te dije que te quería. ¿Qué debería hacer yo ahora? —Draco le miró con pavor. Podía ver cómo sus ojos también se aguaban. Esperó que el otro dijese cualquier cosa para justificarse, pero nada salió de su boca—. Será mejor que me vaya a mi casa.

— Harry.

El aludido se detuvo. Tenía la certeza de que si en ese momento le daba alguna explicación, si le decía alguna cosa que pudiera convencerle, le perdonaría y se quedaría con él, pero Draco no dijo nada, y Harry decidió desaparecer de allí.

* * *

Llevaba dos días lloviendo sin parar. Harry miraba las gotas que impactaban contra el cristal con aire ausente. Sus amigos charlaban a su lado, aunque a él solo le llegaba un sonido sordo que apenas penetraba en su cerebro. Aparto la vista solo para concentrarla en el café que se había quedado frío entre sus manos, murmuró un hechizo para volver a calentarlo, y dio un pequeño sorbo.

— ¿No vas a comer nada?

Harry negó con la cabeza. Neville frunció el ceño con preocupación, así que se vio en la necesidad de contestar verbalmente.

— No tengo hambre, de verdad.

Su garganta parecía tener un nudo constante y su estómago se encontraba permanentemente cerrado, lo que le llevaba a apenas probar bocado. Ese día había aceptado ir a almorzar con sus amigos porque Neville le había amenazado con llevarle a rastras.

— Debiste dejar que fuese a maldecir a Malfoy —se quejó Ron.

— ¿Y eso hubiera arreglado algo?

— Posiblemente no, pero tendría la certeza de que él está igual de jodido que tú.

Se encogió de hombros, y volvió a centrar su atención en la lluvia. Minutos después se levantó junto a los demás para volver a su trabajo.

Su cuerpo se congeló cuando vio a Draco parado al lado de su mesa. Habían pasado días desde su última conversación. Días en los que Harry no había parado de recordar una y otra cada momento que había pasado con el rubio. Se había devanado los sesos en si había hecho bien o mal en alejarse de él, porque desde ese día parecía como si algo en su interior se hubiese entumecido.

En ese momento, mientras observaba la figura del otro, sus ojos habitualmente cansados y su expresión taciturna, no sabía cómo sentirse. Una parte de él sólo quería perdonarle y abrazarle para no soltarle nunca, pero la otra le recordaba que Draco le había engañado, que había dudado de él y le había hecho sufrir cuando él también le estaba ocultando cosas, y desgraciadamente, esa última parte era la más persistente dentro de su mente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó cuando llegó a su altura. Su lengua se sentía pastosa, como si su boca se hubiera secado de repente.

— ¿Podemos hablar?

Observó a sus amigos, quienes le regalaron miradas cómplices, y asintió con un suspiro tembloroso. Volvió sobre sus pasos hacia la cafetería que ahora se encontraba medio vacía, y se sentó en unas de las mesas más apartadas.

Llevó sus manos hacia su regazo y jugueteó con sus dedos para acallar las ganas que tenía de tocar a Draco.

— Tú dirás —murmuró, evitando mirarle.

— No trabajo para MagicMeet verdaderamente —comenzó—. Pansy es la dueña de la empresa, ella es la mujer que seguramente te atendió en recepción.

— Ahora lo entiendo todo —farfullo, rodando los ojos.

— Blaise y yo accedimos a ayudarla porque los tres queríamos ganar nuestro propio dinero y esa era una manera bastante sencilla de conseguirlo. Era un trabajo temporal, Blaise lo dejó el año pasado cuando consiguió entrar en el Ministerio y yo renuncié hace unos meses cuando empecé a estudiar para ser medimago.

— ¿Y porqué accediste a ser el acompañante de Samuel?

Draco calló durante un momento, lo que le hizo levantar la vista para mirarle. Tenía una expresión de profundo arrepentimiento.

— Porque dijo tu nombre.

— ¿Qué?

— Fue allí con la historia de que necesitaba alguien que se interpusiera en la relación de su mejor amigo, y todos los acompañantes que encajaban en el perfil terminaron rechazando el trabajo porque, bueno... Samuel no es precisamente _agradable_. Entonces volvió a MagicMeet y dijo que el novio de su amigo era Harry Potter.

— ¿Y...? —instó a que continuase.

Esta vez fue el rubio quien evitó su mirada, y eso fue una señal esclarecedora que le decía que la respuesta no iba a ser de su agrado.

— Al principio no lo creímos, pero luego... tuve curiosidad, así que accedí a ser su acompañante.

— Pero luego coincidiste con él en su cumpleaños —recordó.

— Usaba poción multijugos cuando nos reuníamos.

Negó con la cabeza, soltando una larga y pesada exhalación.

— Esto parece sacado de una mala película —farfulló—. ¿Qué pasó después?

Draco le miró indeciso, mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo. Harry casi estaba sorprendido porque nunca había visto a Malfoy ser gran expresivo con sus emociones.

— Voy a ser completamente sincero y espero... que puedas entenderlo —dijo con algo de inseguridad—. Blaise me dijo que Pansy te había visto allí, que necesitabas un acompañante. Yo fui quien te citó en todas las ocasiones, porque eso siempre me encontrabas en la misma cafetería. Cuando supe lo que querías hacer, me encargué de asignarte a acompañantes que sabía que te iban a rechazar para que después aceptases mi ayuda.

— Merlín, es peor de lo que pensaba —susurró, llevándose las manos al rostro—. Lo tenías planeado desde el primer momento.

— Lo admito, tenías razón, lo hice por dinero el principio porque sí, iba a cobrar dos veces por el mismo servicio, pero luego no fue así. Rompí el contrato con Samuel después de su fiesta de cumpleaños, la noche que iba borracho y me acompañaste a casa. Puedo demostrártelo si quieres.

Harry negó, dejando caer otra vez sus manos a su regazo y observándolas compungido.

— Te creo.

Eso era lo peor, que sabía que lo que Draco le decía era verdad, y deseaba enfadarse con él, pero lo único que podía sentir era decepción. Estaba tan decepcionado.

Se quedaron en silencio, Harry perdido en sus pensamientos y Draco perdido en Harry.

— ¿En qué piensas?

— No lo sé —contestó con sinceridad—. ¿Y tú?

Los ojos grises del otro le observaron con tristeza. Tragó saliva con dificultad, sintiendo que el nudo que se había mantenido en su garganta esos días ahora se volvía más denso.

— Que a veces amar no es suficiente.

Harry asintió lentamente. Una relación necesitaba amor, pero también requería confianza, respeto y sinceridad, y en ese momento no sabía si ellos reunían todo eso.

— Creo que deberíamos tomarnos un tiempo para pensar —él definitivamente necesitaba tiempo y distancia para poner en orden sus sentimientos—, porque aunque hemos intentado ir despacio, al final hemos terminado apresurándonos.

Por un momento pareció que el rubio iba a protestar, pero terminó afirmando en silencio.

— Claro.

— Tengo que volver a trabajar —comentó incómodamente.

Ambos se levantaron. El moreno respiro hondo, sin saber cómo debería despedirse en una situación así. Draco tomó ventaja, y para su sorpresa le abrazó estrechamente.

— Lo siento —susurró sobre la piel de su cuello.

Sus párpados se cerraron con fuerza, y aspiró intensamente el aroma de Draco. Una lágrima cayó en el hombro del otro.

— Yo también.

* * *

 _¡Tatatachááán!_

 _No esperaba tener el capítulo tan pronto listo, pero he de admitir que solo tenía dos partes de la historia claras: una era el prólogo, y la otra era esta._

 _Sí, desde el principio tuve esto en mente, lo siento jaja_

 _No sé si me habrá quedado bien el drama, porque no es mi punto fuerte, y siempre me parece que me queda demasiado exagerado, pero es lo mejor que he podido hacer._

 _El siguiente capítulo ya es el último y luego solo quedará el epílogo. ¡No me lo puedo creer!_

 _Nos vemos pronto^^_


	18. El principio

Capítulo Diecisiete

 **El principio**

Refugiarse en su trabajo le había venido bastante bien. Aceptaba todos los casos que podía, y le había pedido a su jefe doblar su turnos de guardias, lo que le llevaba a un ritmo de vida elevado. No le importaba, porque las horas pasaban rápido, y los días comenzaban y terminaban sin pena ni gloria.

Su vida se había vuelto una rutina de trabajar, dormir, echar de menos a Draco y sobrevivir.

No supo exactamente qué fue, si la presión, el estrés, o el cansancio, pero se dio cuenta de que había perdido el rumbo de su vida el día en el que se encontró discutiendo a voces con Ron al terminar una de sus patrullas.

— ¡Deja de compadecerte de ti mismo! —le chilló el pelirrojo. Harry tenía la mandíbula fuertemente apretada, y se estaba conteniendo para no maldecir a su amigo—. Llevas dos meses por las esquinas como un alma en pena.

Boqueó, perplejo. ¿Habían pasado dos meses? Para él apenas hacía un par de días desde la ultima vez que había hablado con Draco.

— No entiendes nada.

— Mira, en eso tienes razón —resopló el otro—, no lo entiendo. Te mueres por estar con Malfoy y en cambio estás aquí tocándome los cojones a mi. Si lo llego a saber me hubiera liado yo con él, y así al menos habría sacado algo bueno de todo esto.

Si la maldición que en ese momento le lanzó Harry le hubiera dado, estaba seguro que lo habría mantenido en el hospital durante una buena temporada, pero para su suerte Ronald consiguió esquivarla, y desapareció de allí no sin antes fulminarle con la mirada.

Tenía ganas de llorar, de gritar por la frustración, de romper algo, de vomitar y de pegarle a alguien. Se le estaban empezando a amontonar todas los sentimientos de golpe y por un momento sintió miedo de entrar en una crisis nerviosa.

Se fue a su casa, y se tumbó en el sofá para intentar relajarse. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya se había quedado dormido.

Se despertó sintiendo cada músculo como si pesase el doble, tenía uña dolor de cabeza espantoso y una culpabilidad que se le estaba empezando a atragantar. Debía ir a disculparse con su amigo. Ron tenía razón. Quería estar con Draco.

Sí, había sido doloroso y difícil eliminar el sentimiento de traición que le había oprimido el pecho durante un tiempo, pero a esas alturas se había cuenta que el anhelo por estar con el rubio era más grande que nada.

Fue a ducharse, meditando qué era lo que realmente debía hacer. Estuvo allí por lo que le parecieron horas, y al final salió con el cuerpo y la mente entumecida

Se vistió con nerviosismo, notando cómo su estómago se retorcía a causa de la adrenalina y la impaciencia. Se miró en el espejo para parecer lo más presentable posible y, con una profunda respiración, se apreció directamente en la puerta de la casa de Draco.

Se relamió, ansioso. Merlín, pocas veces se había sentido tan atemorizado. ¿Y si Draco ya no quería estar con él?

Levantó la mano y llamó al timbre antes de que pudiera arrepentirse. Esperó inquieto y con los músculos totalmente tensos durante unos segundos. Llamó otra vez, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado. Unos minutos después se dio cuenta de que no parecía haber nadie en la casa.

En un acto entre la imprudencia y la desesperación, Harry decidió aparecerse esta vez dentro de la casa.

Su alma se encogió al ver el panorama. Estaba vacío. Ahí donde antes se había ubicado el salón con un sofá, algunos muebles y los libros de Draco desperdigados por ahí, ahora en su lugar no había nada.

Caminó con pesadez por la estancia, abriendo cada habitación y encontrándosela tan vacía como al anterior. Cerró los ojos, apoyando la espalda contra una de las paredes del pasillo y se deslizó hasta el sentarse en el suelo.

Se había ido. Draco se había marchado.

Su pecho se apretó dolorosamente mientras su mente intentaba descifrar qué significaba eso.

Sí, él había sido quien le había pedido tiempo al rubio, pero no había creído que el otro se iba a dar por vencido sin ni si quiera luchar, porque si Draco hubiese llamado a su puerta cualquier día en esos dos meses, Harry le habría aceptado con gusto.

Tal vez esa casa vacía era la señal de que Malfoy había pasado página y se había dado cuenta de que Harry no merecía la pena. O puede que se haya cansado de esperarle. Quizás era que simplemente había decidido continuar con su vida sin incluirle en ella.

La cuestión era que se había ido sin ni si quiera darle una justificación, sin avisarle y sin poner un gramo de interés en volver a consolidar su relación.

Frunció el ceño, chasqueando la lengua.

Bien, él aún quería a Draco, así que iba a tener que buscarle para ver si todavía tenían alguna oportunidad de estar juntos o debía darse por vencido.

Con una entereza que creía pérdida, abrió un portal a San Mungo, y se trasladó directamente a la recepción del hospital, donde un hombre de avanzada edad y expresión amable le dio la bienvenida.

— Buenos días —saludó el hombre tras el mostrador.

— Buenos días —sonrió—. ¿Sabría decirme si está aquí Draco Malfoy? Debería estar haciendo prácticas.

— Todos los practicantes se encuentran en "Daños provocados por hechizos", cuarta planta. Allí podrán informarle.

— Gracias.

Subió con el corazón en la boca. El cuarto piso de San Mungo siempre era el más caótico. Harry había estado ingresado en ese ala del hospital más veces de las que debería, y sabía que le iba a ser difícil encontrar a alguien que pudiera ayudarle.

— ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? —le preguntó una mujer, minutos después de estar vagando por los pasillos.

— Busco a Draco Malfoy. Me han dicho que estaría haciendo prácticas en esta planta.

— ¿Malfoy? —preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño. Sacó su varita de la túnica de medimago y conjuró un largo pergamino. Leyó algo en él y luego volvió a dirigirle su atención—. Fue trasladado hace algunas semanas.

— ¿Trasladado? —repitió con inquietud.

— Sí. Se nos hizo extraño porque los practicantes suele esperar a ganar algo de experiencia antes de solicitar un traslado, pero Malfoy lo pidió casi inmediatamente y como era bastante eficaz, se le concedió.

— ¿En qué hospital está?

— El hospital no lo sé, eso es algo que depende del país, pero su informe indica que fue desplazado a Austria.

Cerró los ojos, entre desilusionado y frustrado.

— Gracias.

Suspiró con el ánimo por los suelos antes de irse de allí.

* * *

Observó el pequeño botón rosa con aflicción y abatimiento. Parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde que había estado allí por primera vez.

Se había planteado ir a la Mansión Malfoy y preguntar por Draco, pero rápidamente había llegado a la conclusión de que necesitaba al menos unas horas más de sueño antes de batirse en duelo con Lucius Malfoy.

Tragó saliva con resignación, y apretó el botón que había debajo del diminuto cartel que revelaba a _MagicMeet._

El local apareció ante sus ojos esta vez sin causarle tanta conmoción. Se aferró al tirador en forma de _Amortentia_ de la puerta durante un segundo antes de darse valor y entró.

La estancia le pareció el doble de grande en esta ocasión. Al menos lo sintió así mientras caminaba por el amplio recibidor hasta llegar al mostrador. Tal vez la mirada inquisidora de Pansy Parkinson tampoco ayudaba en nada.

— Señor Potter —saludó con una sonrisa mordaz. Ella agitó su varita, y su aspecto de mujer de mediana edad despareció para dar paso a su verdadera apariencia—. ¿Viene a buscar un acompañante? ¿Otro rubio de ojos claros que sea inteligente y amable?

Harry frunció el ceño. ¿Eso era lo que había pedido la primera vez? ¿Por qué su descripción sonaba como a Malfoy?

— ¿Sabes dónde está Draco? —preguntó directamente.

— Ni idea.

Pansy amplió su malévola sonrisa, lo que le hizo resoplar mentalmente.

— Por favor, necesito hablar con él —replicó lo más amablemente posible.

— ¿Y has pensado en irte a la mierda y buscar por ahí?

Pocas personas le crispaban más los nervios en tan poco tiempo.

— Parkinson —pronunció entre dientes, intentando conservar su paciencia—. Solo quiero verle, y lo único que sé es que está en Austria, así que si sabes aunque sea la ciudad en la que vive ahora, te agradecería que me lo dijeras.

Ella lo miró de manera cautelosa, antes de encogerse de hombros.

— No sé mucho más que tú —dijo. Esta vez parecía más sincera—. Draco no suele tener en consideración la opinión de los demás para tomar una decisión. Es decir, hace lo que le da la gana.

Exhaló con lentitud, completamente desanimado.

— Gracias de todas formas —murmuró.

Debía dar auténtica lástima porque la chica al observarle tenía una expresión casi compasiva en el rostro.

Salió de _MagicMeet_ con la esperanza de no volver a pisar ese sitio nunca más. Caminó por el Callejón Diagon y empezó a vagar por el Londres mágico hasta que se sintió más cansado que deprimido.

Sabía que podía ir a hablar con Zabini, pero imaginaba que tendría la misma suerte que con Parkinson. También podría ir a la Mansión Malfoy, pero lo que menos le apetecía era tener una incómoda conversación con los Malfoy para explicarles porqué buscaba a Draco.

Resopló desalentado. Debía irse a casa y aprovechar su único día libre para descansar. A lo mejor dormir un poco le ayudaba a pensar con más claridad y así poder encontrar una manera de dar con Draco.

A menos que el rubio no quisiera ser encontrado.

Gimió interiormente, no queriendo imaginar esa posibilidad.

Estaba demasiado agotado para aparecerse, así que levantó la vista para comprobar si había algún establecimiento cercano donde pudiera utilizar una chimenea. Fue entonces cuando se percató en dónde había ido a parar.

Reconoció con facilidad la cafetería que había frente a él. Era allí donde le habían citado una docena de veces para reunirse con posibles acompañantes. Apretó los labios al rememorar que Draco había sido quien le había asignado a aquellos chicos sabiendo que le iban a rechazar. Debía reconocer que el rubio había sido extremadamente cuidadoso incluso los días posteriores porque recordaba haberlo visto allí aún después de sus citas.

Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta, cuando algo dentro de la cafetería llamó su atención.

Su corazón se aceleró y su garganta emitió una carcajada incrédula que no fue capaz de acallar.

Draco estaba sentado en una de las mesas de la esquina. Estaba de espaldas a él, pero Harry podría reconocerlo con los ojos cerrados.

No se lo podía creer. Levantó la vista hacia el cielo, y respiró hondo, sintiéndose sereno por primera vez en muchos días. Clavó su mirada una vez más en la figura de Malfoy solo para comprobar que realmente estaba allí y sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa maravillada al ver que no era producto de su imaginación.

Entró en el local a paso decidido, pero toda su seguridad se revolvió en su estómago deteniéndole en el acto. Ni si quiera había pensado en qué iba a decirle, solo se había centrado en las inmensas ganas que tenía de verle y abrazarle.

Aprovechó que Draco no se había percatado de su presencia para acercarse a la barra de la cafetería. Podía notar su pulso acelerado en la punta de sus dedos. Apoyó las manos sobre el frío mármol para intentar tranquilizarse.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

Casi se sobresaltó con la voz del camarero. Maldijo interiormente, queriendo sosegarse.

— Un café solo, por favor —solicitó. Sus ojos se desviaron a las vitrinas llenas de pastas y bollería—. ¿Podría llevarle un muffin de chocolate a aquel chico de allí? —pidió.

El chico asintió con una sonrisa perspicaz, le sirvió primero su café, y luego le llevó el pastelito a Draco. Harry observó nervioso como el rubio hablaba brevemente con el camarero antes de hacer contacto con él.

La sonrisa que le dedicó fue suficiente para disolver toda su inquietud y en su lugar dejar una sensación de complicidad y esperanza.

Mordió su labio inferior cuando vio a Draco levantarse de su asiento para dirigirse hacia la barra. Sus emociones debían ser un reflejo de las del otro, porque Malfoy tenía un resplandor alentador en la mirada, y su sonrisa brillante eliminaba el cansancio que parecía habitual en él.

— Hola —saludó tontamente cuando llegó a su lado.

— No esperaba encontrarte aquí.

— Yo tampoco —reconoció.

— Es mi cafetería favorita —se excusó Draco, encogiéndose de hombros.

Hubo un silencio tenso entre ellos. Harry exhaló suavemente, sabiendo que el rubio estaba recordando el mismo momento que él había rememorado antes de entrar.

— No me refería a eso —dijo—, es porque he ido a tu casa y como no estabas fui a buscarte a San Mungo y allí me dijeron que habías sido trasladado a Austria, así que ni si quiera esperaba encontrarte en Londres —admitió.

Malfoy lo contempló como si estuviera asimilando la que estaba diciendo, y luego emitió una especie de risa sorprendida.

— Qué ironía —farfulló por lo bajo. Harry le miró sin entender.

— ¿El qué?

Draco negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa suave y una expresión entre la felicidad y la perplejidad.

— Que llevo una semana pasando cada día por tu casa para hablar contigo pero nunca me decido a llamar al timbre.

Tragó saliva con un nerviosismo que le calentaba agradablemente el pecho.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque... no sabía qué decirte —respondió—. Más bien no sabía cómo ibas a recibirme —corrigió.

Se relamió, mirando fijamente su café durante un segundo.

— Probablemente te habría comido a besos —contestó sin pensarlo demasiado.

A su lado, Draco río histericamente.

— Solo a ti se te ocurren esas frases.

— Solo soy sincero —Harry esbozó una sonrisa, saboreando el inusual sonrojo en las mejillas del otro. La tensión inicial pareció diluirse, lo que le hizo respirar con calma—. ¿Estás viviendo en Austria entonces?

— Me mudé hace unas semanas.

— Creía que ibas a quedarte aquí.

No quería que sonase como un reproche, Draco era libre de hacer lo que quisiera y él estaba feliz por ello, pero no había imaginado que el rubio tomase una decisión tan rápida.

— No sabía qué pensar después de dos meses sin saber nada de ti —confesó.

— Necesitaba reflexionarlo todo.

Malfoy asintió de manera comprensiva.

— Debí haber sido sincero contigo desde el principio —comentó en voz baja y con rastros de culpabilidad.

— Yo también cometí errores —replicó Harry con delicadeza—, y a pesar de que creo que somos un poco desastrosos juntos... todavía quiero estar contigo.

Estaba seguro de que el anhelo era visible en sus ojos. Tal vez por eso Draco estaba poniendo tanto ahínco en esconder su sonrisa.

— Yo también.

— Ven —pidió, pero cuando terminó de pronunciar la palabra ya había agarrado del brazo al rubio y lo había envuelto en un abrazo.

Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la calidez del otro. Dejó caer un suspiro, y por primera vez en esos dos meses, se sintió completo.

— Te he echado mucho de menos —murmuró Draco sobre su hombro.

Harry le estrechó un poco más. Esta vez se iba a encargar de no soltarlo.

 _Fin._

* * *

 _Voy a lloraaaar._

 _De verdad, me da tanta tristeza terminar una historia. No me puedo creer que haya acabado._

 _¿¡Qué voy a hacer con mi vida ahora!?_

 _En fin... muchas gracias por haberme leído, y espero que hayáis disfrutado de este fic. Y voy a intentar guardarme mi dramatismo para la nota del epílogo o lloraré de verdad._

 _Por cierto, me he inscrito a los Wattys con esta historia, ¡así que deseadme suerte!_

 _¡Os quiero!_


	19. La unión

Epílogo

 **La unión**

Harry se miró por octava vez, levantó su varita para apuntar hacia su cuello y repitió el mismo movimiento que había hecho las tres ultimas veces: doble floritura hacia arriba, una hacia abajo y un suave zig-zag para ajustar la pajarita de manera elegante.

Su resultado fue un desastroso nudo que en ese momento le estaba apretando la garganta. Gruñó, soltado la varita descuidadamente sobre el tocador para desatar la pajarita, dejarla tirada sobre una silla y desabrochar el primer botón de su camisa blanca.

— ¿Cómo estoy? —preguntó, dándose la vuelta.

Neville no le prestó atención, más concentrado en el nudo windsor de su corbata. Seamus en cambio le miró de arriba a abajo, con una sonrisa maliciosa bailando en su boca.

— Deberías arreglarte el pelo —le aconsejó.

— Está arreglado.

El irlandés le miró socarrón, antes de encogerse de hombros.

Chasqueó la lengua, girándose otra vez hacia el espejo, y cepillándose el cabello con los dedos.

— Joder —masculló entre dientes, observando la hora que era.

— Harry, relájate.

— No puedo relajarme. Apenas falta quince minutos para la boda y yo con estos pelos.

— Pues son los que llevas siempre —dijo Ron. El moreno le disparó una mirada enfurecida—. Lo que no entiendo es porqué eres tú el que está nervioso, si soy yo el que se casa.

— Lo que le pasa es que quiere estar presentable para su novio —se burló Neville con una gracia inocente.

Hubo un silencio en la habitación, mientras que los tres miraban al rubio con curiosidad.

— Desde que estás con Zabini no te reconozco —murmuró Seamus.

— Y Draco no es mi novio —se defendió tardíamente.

Fingió no ver cómo sus amigos rodaban los ojos.

Ciertamente, su relación con Draco era algo extraña. No eran pareja, pero casi se comportaban como una. Había sido raro al principio, porque el rubio vivía en otro país, así que su comunicación se limitaba a las cartas, ya que Malfoy no tenía chimenea, y ninguno sabía muy bien cómo comportarse con el otro. Y luego llegaron las citas. A veces era Harry quien cogía un traslador para ir a verle y otras veces era Draco quien viajaba a Londres. Se habían tomado su tiempo en volver a besarse, y aún más en intimar otra vez, pero eventualmente lo habían hecho. Lo que no habían aclarado todavía era el punto en el que estaban. En todo esos meses, Harry no había estado con nadie más que con Malfoy, y sabía que para Draco era igual porque cada minuto que tenía libre lo pasaba con él. A pesar de eso, no habían formalizado nada. Tampoco se habían vuelto a declarar. No es que Harry no paladease las palabras "te amo" de vez en cuando, es que le daba miedo pronunciarlas por si a lo mejor era el momento inadecuado. Y era eso precisamente lo que le detenía de ir a ver a su jefe y pedirle un traslado a Austria, cosa que se le había pasado por la mente en más de una ocasión.

— Yo me refería a Jake Lowell.

Harry se dio la vuelta, volviendo al presente.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó perdido.

Sus amigos intercambiaron unas sonrisas que le hicieron cruzarse de brazos a la defensiva.

— Jake Lowell —repitió Neville—. Ya sabes, el que escribió esas historias sobre los lazos mágicos y todo eso.

Sus cejas se alzaron en una expresión incrédula, y luego puso los ojos en blanco.

— Esa revista solo dice tonterías.

— Pero fuiste a cenar con él, ¿no?

— Fue un desayuno —puntualizó—. ¿Hay algo menos romántico que un desayuno?

— Depende de con quien desayunes —contradijo Seamus con una sonrisa insinuante—. O encima de quien.

— Y fue porque le robaron hace poco, me tocó a mí tramitar la denuncia y quiso agradecérmelo —replicó sin hacerle caso al irlandés. Clavó rápidamente sus ojos acusadores en Ron—. Además, fue él quien me dijo que aceptase sus entradas para la final de Quidditch —señaló.

— Pero yo no te obligué a que fueras a desayunar con él —se defendió el pelirrojo—. Aunque si no quieres nada, puedes decírselo hoy. Está invitado a la boda.

— ¿Por qué has invitado a Jake a tu boda? Ni si quiera lo conoces.

— Para ver la cara que pone Malfoy —se regodeó su amigo.

— Qué jugada tan magistral —alabó Seamus.

— Fue idea de Pansy, en realidad.

Ron se encogió de hombros, aunque había una sonrisa orgullosa en su cara.

— Con amigos como vosotros, no necesito enemigos —se quejó Harry.

Se arregló el cuello de la camisa, dándose un último vistazo en el espejo, y salió de la habitación junto a sus amigos.

La Mansión Parkinson había sido cuidadosamente decorada para la ceremonia. Los grandes jardines habían sido arreglados para acoger a todos los invitados. Habían más de una docena de bancos de madera ordenados paralelamente uno detrás de otro, dejando un pasillo central cubierto con una alfombra azul claro, que llevaba a un altar donde el Ministro Kingsley esperaba pacientemente.

El moreno se vio sorprendido cuando observó el cielo nublado y las pequeñas gotas que caían sobre la cúpula trasparente que los alejaba de la lluvia y se diluían en pequeños cristales que brillaban tenuemente hasta que desaparecían mientras que los pétalos de las flores del jardín se desprendían y se arremolinaban en pequeños vaivenes que parecían ir al compás del viento formando un espejismo de colores. Era un escenario mágico.

Avanzó por el pasillo, saludando a la familia Weasley que ya estaba allí congregada y quienes hablaban animadamente con los Parkinson. Vio a Luna y a Hermione sentadas en uno de los bancos delanteros. La rubia le sonrió ladeando la cabeza y haciendo que sus pendientes de mariposa se agitasen. Llegó a la primera fila y se sentó junto a sus amigos en los asientos reservados para ellos.

— ¿Queréis sumaros a la apuesta? —Harry se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con la sonrisa socarrona de George—. Estamos en cincuenta galeones a que mi hermano se da a la fuga antes de terminar sus votos.

— Yo digo que es Parkinson quien saldrá huyendo —rebatió Seamus.

— Quiero ver tu dinero.

Rodó los ojos, y estuvo a punto de intervenir a favor de Ron, cuando sus ojos captaron una figura conocida por encima del hombro del pelirrojo.

Draco venía andando a paso elegante mientras se encontraba enfrascado en una conversación de lo más interesante con Blaise Zabini. Llevaba un esmoquin similar al suyo pero que parecían completamente diferentes porque el traje de Malfoy no era negro sino azul oscuro y le había añadido un fino chaleco con decoraciones plateadas que le daba un aire distinguido.

Escuchó un carraspeo a su lado que le hizo desviar la mirada solo para encontrarse con la entretenida mueca de Seamus.

— Menos mal que has cerrado la boca —dijo el irlandés en un exagerado tono de alivio—, por un momento creí que nos ahogarías con tus babas.

— Qué trágico eres.

— No sé a qué esperas para dar el siguiente paso con él, si hasta Ron ha sido capaz de hacerlo.

Resopló, enderezándose en su sitio. Evitó contestar cuando los otros llegaron a su altura, Blaise se sentó al principio del banco, junto a Neville, mientras que el rubio avanzó hasta llegar al asiento libre que había a su lado.

— ¿Donde te has olvidado la pajarita?

Rodó los ojos, negando con la cabeza de forma divertida.

— ¿Más de dos semanas sin verme y eso es lo primero que me dices?

Malfoy se dio la vuelta, desatando la tela de uno de los lazos que decoraban el banco, y lo convirtió en una bonita cinta negra.

— Oh, ¿cuentas los días? —pinchó, con una sonrisa vanidosa, mientras le ajustaba la cinta en el cuello—. La etiqueta es lo primero, Potter.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior. Estaban tan cerca que en ese momento podía percibir el perfume que llevaba el rubio para la ocasión.

— Déjalo, ese hechizo es imposible de hacer.

— ¿Quién necesita un hechizo para eso?

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Draco le había atado perfectamente la banda alrededor de su cuello y tenía una pajarita perfecta rematando su indumentaria.

— A eso le llamó yo tener habilidad con las manos —intervino Seamus, haciendo que se separasen—. ¿Quieres ajustar también mi corbata?

Harry entrecerró los ojos antes de agarrar a su amigo por la mencionada corbata y apretarle el nudo hasta que apenas pudo respirar.

— No molestes —le susurró en tono amenazante.

El irlandés se llevó la mano al cuello cuando le soltó, intentando hacer llegar el aire a sus pulmones.

— Cualquiera te tose cerca —se quejó—. Mejor dicho: cualquiera se acerca a tu novio que _no es_ tu novio.

Draco río a su lado, y eso fue suficiente para hacerle sonreír y no dejar que el humor ácido de Seamus le afectase.

Los murmullos a su alrededor se acallaron. Excepto los sollozos de Molly y las risas bajas de George. Harry se dio la vuelta para observar como una espléndida Pansy Parkinson recorría el pasillo central, y cuando llegó al altar casi le entró envidia al ver a su amigo a punto de casarse con la chica que amaba en tan poco tiempo.

Soltó un suspiro sin poder evitarlo, y de repente la presencia del rubio a su lado era más notable que nunca. Ron estaba recitando sus votos cuando Harry apartó la mirada y admiró el perfil de Draco; su nariz puntiaguda, sus pómulos altos, su brillante cabello y su expresión serena. Sus ojos se encontraron durante un instante en el que se le olvidó cómo respirar.

— ¿Qué? —le preguntó el rubio en un susurro.

Tal vez era por la situación, porque Pansy había empezado a llorar, porque George se había puesto serio, porque los pétalos de las flores se arremolinaban en el exterior de manera maravillosa, o porque Draco le miraba como si fuese lo más importante de su vida, pero Harry sentía que se le amontonaban las palabras en la punta de la lengua. Quería decir algo, y no sabía el qué.

Los aplausos le distrajeron lo suficiente como para hacerle volver a la realidad y evitar contestar a la pregunta. Se unió a los invitados, felicitando a los recién casados, y un minuto más tarde se encontró en el gran salón de baile de la Mansión Parkinson.

Las bandejas con bebidas y canapés levitaban con gracia alrededor de la sala. En el centro, algunas parejas se habían atrevido a inaugurar el baile. Harry en cambio se escabulló hacia un lateral y se sentó en una de las mesas en las que no había nadie, riendo de ver a Seamus bailando incómodamente con la abuela de Pansy.

— Harry.

El vertido de la copa osciló peligrosamente cuando se sobresaltó. Respiró profundamente, girándose para mirar a Jake Lowell, quien le sonreía con una disculpa en los labios.

— Casi me matas de un susto.

— Lo siento. Es que me ha parecido raro verte aquí solo —explicó—. ¿No bailas?

Para el moreno, Lowell era una versión rejuvenecida y algo menos soberbia de Gilderoy Lockhart. Tenía el cabello dorado y unos ojos marrones que el Corazón de Bruja había catalogado como "hipnotizantes" pero que a Harry no le causaban ninguna emoción. Sabía que había saltado a la fama por su último libro, el cual todos los adolescentes compraban ya que explicaba cientos de historias sobre las almas gemelas y los lazos mágicos y que, a su opinión, no eran más que patrañas.

Sonrió incómodamente, maldiciendo el momento que se le ocurrió socorrer a Jake cuando robaron en su casa.

— No, no me gusta bailar. Y además se me da fatal.

El rubio río, palmeando el hombro de Harry y dejando ahí la mano demasiado tiempo para gusto. Se alegro de que no hubiese prensa, o ya se habrían inventado que la boda era suya y no la de Ron.

— No creo que sea para tanto, simplemente necesitas alguien que sepa guiarte.

Rodó los ojos mentalmente, optando por beber de su copa antes de soltar alguna grosería.

— Gracias, pero no. No hay nada en el mundo que me haga querer bailar, lo siento —el rostro desilusionado del otro le hizo sentir culpable inmediatamente. Desvío la mirada, intentando encontrar algo que pudiera decir para deshacer el momento incómodo que se había formado entre ellos, cuando una melena pelirroja se cruzó en su visión—. Pero estoy seguro de que a Ginny le encantaría bailar contigo.

La chica le observó como si acabase de decir una barbaridad. Jake en cambio la saludó para invitarla a bailar formalmente, más llevado por el compromiso que por otra cosa. Ginny aceptó a regañadientes, no sin antes fulminarle con la mirada. Harry se encargó de mostrar su sonrisa más inocente hacia su amiga.

Dos horas bastaron para que la fiesta degenerase gradualmente hasta llegar al punto de que la mayoría de invitados iban bastante bebidos —aunque algunos lo disimulaban mejor que otros— y que la música clásica y elegante pasase a ser algo de un ritmo extraño que solo hacía que gente en vez de bailar se dedicase a saltar y mover los brazos como si estuviesen siendo atacados por Duendecillos de Cornualles.

Era entretenido de ver.

Harry jadeó buscando aire, y se escabulló de Hermione tres canciones después. Estaba cansado de saltar y el champán había empezado a marearle. Buscó a Draco con la mirada, porque hacía al menos una hora que no le veía, y lo encontró en una de las mesas acaparando una bandeja entera de hidromiel y otra de canapés de salmón solo para él.

— Deja algo para el resto de invitados —pinchó.

— Que los demás se busquen sus propias bandejas —el rubio se encogió de hombros sin arrepentimiento alguno. Su voz sonaba pastosa, lo que significaba que iba notablemente más bebido que él—. ¿Ya se te ha pasado el ataque epiléptico?

Arqueó una ceja, mirando al otro de soslayo. Luego se sentó en una de las sillas vacías y se sirvió un poco de agua

— Disculpa si no todos bailamos tan bien como tú.

Draco soltó una risa de lo más sardónica.

— ¿A eso le llamabas bailar? —cuestionó con escepticismo, sentándose a su lado.

— Eres un estirado —dijo, solo por el placer de molestarle. Vio cómo Draco fruncía los labios graciosamente lo que casi le hizo soltar una carcajada—. ¿Estás haciendo un puchero?

Malfoy deshizo su expresión de inmediato, fulminándolo con la mirada.

— Creo que he bebido demasiado —se lamentó, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro contrario—. Al menos no estoy dando un espectáculo como esos dos.

El moreno desvió los ojos hacia donde señalaba, encontrándose a Seamus y Dean manoseándose poco pudorosamente en un rincón de la sala. Negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa cómplice, y se acomodó mejor en su silla apoyando la mejilla en el cabello del rubio.

— Tal vez deberíamos seguir su ejemplo.

— Definitivamente estás muy borracho —rió.

— ¿Por qué eres tan malo conmigo, _daddy?_

Harry se atragantó con el agua, cosa que también le sucedió a Ginny, quien estaba a su lado y le miraba entre sorprendida y maliciosa.

— No es lo que crees.

— Ahora entiendo muchas cosas —dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa pícara—. Espera que se lo diga a los demás.

Abrió la boca para defenderse pero la chica ya se había marchado. Lloriqueo interiormente, suspirando con pesar.

— Espero que estés contento.

— Mucho —respondió Draco. De hecho, su voz sonaba arrogante—. Es tan fácil molestarte que a veces me pregunto porque no lo hago más a menudo.

— Eso sí es amor —se quejó.

— Por supuesto —afirmó seriamente—. Además, deberías acostumbrarte porque ahora que voy a vivir en Londres te molestaré a todas horas.

Su cerebro embotado en alcohol tardó unos segundos en entender el significado detrás de esa frase.

— ¿Vas a volver?

Había sonado algo demasiado ansioso pero no le importaba. Su pulso se aceleró emocionado ante la posibilidad de tener a Draco cerca otra vez.

— En Viena es todo muy caótico, no saben organizarse y el sueldo es ofensivo —Malfoy se enderezó para mirarle a la cara—. Aquí estoy mejor.

— ¿Cuando vuelves?

— Ya me han aprobado el traslado, así que solo tendría que encontrar donde alojarme y luego...

— Puedes quedarte conmigo —ofreció. Casi se rió de sí mismo al darse cuenta de que cada vez sonaba más desesperado.

El rubio mordió su labio inferior y luego sonrió provocativamente.

— ¿Estás seguro?

La única respuesta que se le ocurrió fue besarle. Draco pareció sorprenderse al principio, para luego corresponderle con el mismo ahínco que él.

— ¿Resuelve esto tus dudas?

El otro soltó una carcajada que burbujeó en sus labios.

— Vamos a bailar —le dijo, poniéndose en pie y tendiéndole la mano.

En el salón volvía a sonar una canción lenta, de esas que odiaba, pero eso no fue un impedimento para aceptar la mano de Draco instantáneamente con una mirada cómplice y llena de promesas.

* * *

 _¡Se terminó!_

 _Joder, estoy tan triste y contenta a la vez. Por un lado me da pena terminar una historia, pero por otro me siento liberada porque ahora puedo ponerme con otros proyectos (dejaré un anuncio en mi perfil con respecto a eso)_

 _Y nada... He tardado más de lo que creía en escribir este fic, pero al final me siento satisfecha. Solo espero que os haya gustado._

 _¡Muchas gracias por leerme y apoyarme con esta historias!_


End file.
